Fairy Tail Music Vocaloid
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: Colección de One-shorts basados en canciones de Vocaloid. Cap. 20: "Kept Waiting for a Response interpretada por Kagamine Len"
1. Cierra los ojos

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-Sama, y las canciones de Vocaloid le pertenecen a Crypton y a sus escritores.**

**Buenas a todos, este es el primer fanfic que escribo sobre Fairy Tail, mi anime favorito. Decidí escribir basándome en algunas canciones de Vocaloid que sean de mi gusto, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Canción: **Cierra los ojos

**Intérprete original: **GUMI

**Genero: **Family/Drama

* * *

En un pequeño pueblo de Fiore, vivía una joven rubia llamada Lucy, la cual había nacido con una habilidad única y especial de ver las verdaderas intenciones de las demás personas. Mientras más años pasaban la joven se decepciona cada vez más del mundo y decidió escapar para vivir sola en un bosque cercano.

_Desde siempre pudo ver_

_Lo que guardan los demás_

_Detrás de su mirar_

_Y harta de saber_

_Uso su magia para desaparecer_

Al poco tiempo de haber empezado a vivir en el bosque, en uno de sus paseos, Lucy encontró entre unos arbustos, a una pequeña bebe con mechones de cabello de tono azulado. Una bebe sola, seguramente abandonada por una de esas hipócritas personas del pueblo.

_Nunca la encontraron_

_Porque nunca los dejó_

_Hasta que alguien la convenció_

Lucy se acercó al bebe e instintivamente la tomó en brazos, no pudo evitar sentir compasión de esa pequeña criatura a la cual el mundo le había dado la espalda, esa pequeña estaba llena de inocencia, de una pureza que ella nunca había visto.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes de esa forma?-Preguntó como si la bebe fuera a responder.- Tu sonrisa es hermosa pero… No veo en ti un buen futuro…Tu inocencia se perderá y yo no quiero eso…Ven, yo te cuidare…

_Quisiera ver que te hace sonreír_

_Pero tu futuro se ve negro_

_Y no te quiero ver sufrir_

_Tanta inocencia es algo nuevo_

_Yo cuidaré de ti_

_Teniéndote aquí_

Los años pasaron, años que Lucy paso al lado de su niña, a la cual nombró Juvia por sus cabellos azulados, aunque Juvia ya no era una niña, antes de que Lucy se diera cuenta ella se había convertido en una hermosa señorita. Ambas eran muy felices juntas, apartadas de los demás. Pero…

_Y la vio crecer_

_Todo el tiempo que pasó_

_Estuvo sola con la niña ya mujer_

Una mañana llego a su cabaña un joven de cabello negro azulado, con heridas por todo su abdomen. Lucy no confió en el, pero por petición de Juvia, la cual se había enamorado a primera vista de el muchacho, le permitió quedarse un tiempo con ellas.

Pasados un par de días el joven decidió marcharse.

\- ¡Gray-Sama! ¡Se lo suplico, no se vaya!- Exclamó Juvia en el momento de la despedida.- Ju-ju ¡Juvia lo ama Gray-Sama!

\- Yo también te amo Juvia, por eso no quiero causarles mas problemas.- Confesó el joven pero sin expresar emoción.- Pero te juro que volveré para estar contigo.

\- Está bien, Gray-Sama…Juvia lo esperara por siempre…- Respondió la de orbes azules al borde del llanto.

Gray se marchó, y por los siguientes días Juvia estaba desde la mañana hasta el anochecer esperando por su regreso, sin darse cuenta, como Lucy lo hizo, de que sus palabras solo eran un engaño.

_Hasta que él llego y se fue_

_Dejando atrás una promesa hueca._

_Esa inocencia que ella tanto protegió_

_Hizo que la niña no parara y no escuchara su versión_

\- Juvia, cariño ¿Hasta cuando lo vas a esperar? ¿No ves que él nunca va a volver?- Cuestiono Lucy una mañana.

\- Madre estas equivocada…Gray-Sama ama a Juvia, él se lo dijo…le dijo que regresaría…-Respondió sin vacilar.

\- Te a mentido…Él no te ama Juvia, nunca te amó, por eso nunca te lo demostró en realidad…-Dijo Lucy de forma severa.- No caigas en su engaños…

\- ¡No! ¡Se equivoca! ¡Gray-Sama ama a Juvia! ¡Y Juvia nunca lo dejara!- Exclamó sollozando.- ¡¿Por qué quiere alejar a Juvia de Gray-Sama?! ¿Por qué no le permite ser feliz?- Se levantó y comenzó a correr en busca de su Gray-Sama.

\- Juvia…

_No creas nada porque miente,_

_No te ama de verdad (no te ama en realidad)_

_Lo de él es solo un pasatiempo_

_Y yo lo sé_

_Por algo oculta lo que siente (No lo siente)_

_Así son todos ellos (Todos ellos se portan igual)_

_Lo he visto una y otra vez (se fue y no va a volver)_

_Ni te molestes en quererlo (te va hacer bien estar sin verlo)_

_Aquí se esta mejor (no quiero tu dolor)_

_Y si algo duele es el amor... (Olvida esa inquietud)_

Juvia llegó al pueblo y vio la figura de Gray sentado debajo de un árbol, la chica se escondió detrás de un árbol próximo y vio como su amado abrazaba a una chica de largos cabellos negros, que estaba sentada a su lado.

\- Gray, estuve preocupada por ti.- Escuchó decir a la chica.- ¿No estarías por ahí con otra chica, cierto?

\- No digas esas cosas Ultear, tu eres la única chica que amo, las demás no te llegan ni a los talones.- Respondió Gray para después plantarle un beso en los labios a la chica.- Te amo…

\- Y yo a ti.- Dijo ella correspondiendo el beso.

Tras ver eso Juvia se alejó en shock, adentrándose en el bosque, cayó de rodillas y se echó a llorar.

\- Gray-Sama… ¿Porque? ¿Por qué le ha hecho esto a Juvia?- Murmuraba la chica entre sollozos.- ¿Por qué Gray-Sama? Pensé que amaba a Juvia….

_Su corazón ya tiene dueño_

_Y no eres tú (y no lo vas a ser, nunca lo vas a ser)_

Ya entrada la tarde, Lucy vio la silueta de Juvia cubierta de sangre acercarse a ella y de inmediato comprendió que había sucedido.

\- Madre…-Murmuró la chica de cabello azul.

Lucy de inmediato la estrechó entre sus brazos, manchándose con la sangre en el proceso, y acariciándole su cabello la consoló.

\- Perdóname…-Comenzó a llorar la de ojos azules.

\- No te preocupes…mi niña…todo va a estar bien…

_Cierra los ojos, vida mía_

_Y todo va a estar bien_

* * *

**"Actores:"**

**Gumi: **Lucy

**Miku: **Juvia

**Chico cruel que engaña a Miku: **Gray

**Verdadera novia del chico: **Ultear

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, honestamente sentí muchas cosas al escribirlo, primero sentí mucha rabia contra Gray porque engañó de esa cruel manera a Juvia, después sentí mucha pena tanto por Juvia como por Lucy, pero creo que al final todo termino medianamente bien (tomando en cuenta que Gray murió) pues ellas se tienen la una a la otra y Juvia sabe que todo estará bien si confía en Lucy, quien a fin de cuantas es como su madre.**

**Dejen su opinión en los comentarios, y no teman hacerme una critica, que les aseguro que me ayudara mucho ^.^**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Himitsu Kuro no Chikai

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-Sama y las canciones de Vocaloid le pertenecen a Crypton y a sus escritores.**

**Le agradezco de antemano a KotomiTan09, al final del capitulo responderé tu comentario. **

* * *

**Canción: **Himitsu ~Kuro no Chikai~/ Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~

**Intérprete original: **Rin y Len Kagamine

**Genero: **Romance/Drama

* * *

Esta es la historia de un hermoso ángel que se enamoró perdidamente de una mujer de ojos azules.

_Ella se fue y ya no volverá_

_Las alas de un ángel peligrando están_

_Fue tiempo atrás cuando se enamoró_

_Un juicio divino su vida destruyó_

Un ángel de cabellos rubios y ojos achocolatados, cayó del cielo, herida, vagó por la ciudad de Magnolia en busca de un refugio. Estaba sola y avergonzada, y mientras se arrastraba por un callejón, fue encontrada por una mujer de bondadoso mirar.

_Herida y triste pensaba en morir_

_Sola vagó, no tenía a donde ir_

_¿A dónde vas?_

_¿Te puedo ayudar?_

_Sin saber por qué su mano aceptó_

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

El ángel rubia se quedó mirando a esa mujer, su cabello era blanco y corto y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul, no pudo evitar sonrojarse pues esa mujer era muy hermosa. La albina le extendió la mano y ella instintivamente el tomo aceptando su ayuda, pero sin dejar de ver sus azulados ojos, el ángel se enamoró.

_El pobre ángel no supo qué decir_

_Pues de la chica "se comenzó a enamorar"_

_No lo sabe, pero cargan un pecado mortal_

_La caja de pandora abierta está_

La albina, llamada Lissana, invito al ángel Lucy a su casa, curó sus heridas, y se hicieron buenas amigas. Pero Lucy se enamoraba cada vez más de la chica, la cual estaba comprometida con un hombre de buen aspecto. Lucy sabia que lo que sentía hacia su salvadora estaba mal, pues ella era un ángel y estaba prohibido que se mesclara con los humanos, y también por su genero.

Pero el amor y deseo que había en Lucy era tan grande que un día no pudo más, y mientras Lissana contemplaba su vestido de novia, ella la tomo por detrás y le dio un beso en los labios. Lissana se apartó pasado un minuto, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de sorpresa, y lagrimas, su rostro estaba sonrojado y sin decir nada se alejó corriendo.

Entonces Lucy lo entendió todo, aunque Lissana no lo dijo en palabras, supo que ella también la quería de forma muy especial, pero que sabía que eso estaba mal y no podía abandonar a su futuro esposo. Lucy rompió en llanto.

_La fruta prohibida se oculta en ti_

_Que no descubras mi impuro corazón_

_Un amor prohibido surgirá, juntas nunca estarán, humanos y ángeles_

_¡Imperdonable!_

Lucy no soportaba no tener a Lissana a su lado, no poder decirle cuanto la amaba, entonces tomó la decisión de irse de ahí. Cuando salía de la casa a la mitad de la noche, sintió que alguien la miraba, se dio la vuelta y vio a Lissana con lagrimas en los ojos, Lucy le sonrió dulcemente, la albina cerró los ojos y al abrirlos el ángel ya no estaba y en su lugar había una pluma blanca.

\- Lucy…

_No puedo más necesito verte_

_Déjame sentir tu dulce mirada _

_Si imposible, me entregaré al olvido_

_Y a mis blancas alas renunciaré hoy_

Ya habían pasado varios días desde la desaparición de Lucy, Lissana paseaba vestida de negro por el bosque cercano a una iglesia, ese día era su boda. Comenzó a sentir que alguien le miraba con amabilidad, levantó la cabeza y vio a un joven de cabello rubio con una pequeña cicatriz.

\- Buenos días señorita, mi nombre es Sting.- Le saludó cordialmente el joven extendiendo una de sus manos.

\- Li-lissana.- Dijo la chica sonrojándose, ese joven era hermoso, tenia una belleza casi angelical, que nuca había visto en ningún otro hombre.

Lissana tomó la mano del chico y lo siguiente que supo era que ambos corrían, escapando de la iglesia, de la boda y abandonando en medio del bosque el anillo de compromiso de Lissana.

La albina sabía que eso estaba mal, que recién había conocido al joven y ya estaban compartiendo un íntimo beso mientras escapaban del mundo, pero nunca se había sentido tan feliz desde que perdió a Lucy. Es mas, ni siquiera el que iba a ser su futuro esposo le causaba las sensaciones de le daban Lucy y ahora el joven Sting.

_Ella volvió vestida de negro_

_Al lugar en donde conoció al ángel_

_Y encontró una tierna mirada, a un extraño joven conoció_

_La pobre dama no supo qué decir_

_Pues del chico se comenzó a enamorar_

_No lo saben, pero cargan un pecado mortal_

_Y no se les perdonará_

Lissana se estremeció al sentir las grandes manos de Sting acariciar sus pechos, y al sentir sus labios rozar su cuello no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido.

\- Sting…te amo…-Suspiró la albina.

\- Y yo a ti Lissana…nunca lo olvides.- Murmuró en su oído.

Y Lissana sabía que esa era la verdad, ambos se amaban aunque llevasen tan poco tiempo conociéndose, pero, era curioso, porque Lissana sentía que la forma en que Sting la trataba y miraba le era muy familiar.

_Sin saber nada comenzaron a amar_

_Sin dudarlo su corazón a él entregó_

_Lo prohibido se mezcló con amor aquello se contaminó_

_Y desató la..._

_¡Furia del cielo!_

\- Lissana ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Lissana se llevó las manos a la boca al ver el hermoso anillo que Sting le mostraba, de inmediato se abalanzó a sus brazos exclamando un "Si". Sting le sonrió con amor y le dio un beso en los labios.

_Unido está, pasado y presente_

_Por más que intentes nada se puede borrar_

_Este es el fin caerán muy hondo_

_Vistiendo de luto vivirás por siempre_

Lissana se encontraba sola en la pequeña cabaña en la que vivía con su futuro marido, admirando el anillo de compromiso. Y no se dio cuenta de que una persona de cabello rosa y alas blancas apareció detrás de ella.

\- Ella es la perra, que hizo que Lucy pecara, por su culpa mi Luce no a podido regresar a casa.- Pensó el ángel mientras sacaba una pistola y apuntaba a Lissana.- Perdí a Luce por tu culpa, perra ¡No te lo perdonare! ¡Vete al infierno!

Sin mas, jaló el gatillo y le disparó a Lissana, la cual cayó al suelo, inmóvil y perdiendo sangre. Al ver que había logrado su cometido, el ángel de cabello rosa desapareció, al mismo tiempo que Sting abría la puerta de su hogar.

\- ¡Lissana!

_¡Ahh!_

_Tu falta pagarás..._

_Sufriendo, pensando, ¡Solo culpándote!_

_Dios será quien exterminará_

_A la mujer de negro que trajo el deseo_

Sting abrazó con desesperación el cuerpo de su amada y al ver que su respiración era cada vez más débil, empezó a llorar.

\- Mi amada, yace fría…-Murmuro Sting.- Entregaré toda mi vida por ti como juré aquel día…Mi pecado contra Dios…Todos mis actos de traición serán pagados con mi muerte…así yo moriré por ti…

Lissana abrió lentamente los ojos, para ver a…

\- Lucy…

La rubia le sonrió mientras lagrimas manchaban sus mejillas.

\- …Al final este es mi destino…- Murmuró.

Y de repente el ángel rubio…desapareció dejando una pluma de color negro…

_Ella se fue y ya no volverá_

_Las alas de un ángel peligrando están_

_Ella la amó no quiso verla morir, mis alas te entrego para que puedas vivir y..._

_¡Nunca olvides!_

_¡Cuánto te ame!_

\- ¡LUCY!- Lissana dio un grito desgarrador y comenzó a llorar.- Lucy…Sting…

Lissana comprendió todo lo que había sucedido, Sting todo el tiempo no fue nadie más que Lucy. Y comprendió que ella siempre había amado a Lucy desde que la rescato cuando estaba herida. Pero ahora ya no volverían a estar juntas, pues su ángel se había sacrificado para que pudiera seguir viviendo.

\- Lucy…te amo…y nunca olvidare cuanto me amaste tu…- Confeso al aire mientras sollozaba abrazando una pequeña pluma negra.

Los años pasaron, pero Lissana nunca renunció a la esperanza de que algún día volviera a ver a su hermoso ángel.

_Ella se fue y ya no regresó_

_Una dama la espera vestida de negro_

_El tiempo pasó pero no renunció_

_Dentro de ella guarda aquel legado_

_No lo sabe pero el pecado crece dentro_

_Buscando el fruto que nadie debe probar_

_Esperando poder estar juntas otra vez_

* * *

**"Actores":**

**Rin, el ángel caído: **Lucy

**Miku: **Lissana

**Len, el otro yo del ángel: **Sting

**Kaito, la antigua pareja del ángel: **Natsu

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, ojalá hayan disfrutado este capitulo, me sentí un poco rara al escribirlo, pues no soy fan del yuri, ¿Qué irónico verdad? Pero esta canción me encanta así que quise hacer su versión Fairy Tail.**

**Dejen su opinión en los comentarios, el próximo capitulo creo que será una versión de Spice! de Len Kagamine.**

**KotomiTan09: **Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior :3, es verdad la pobrecita Juvia no merecía que Gray la engañara de esa forma u.u es un maldito pero al final obtuvo su merecido. Espero que te haya gustado también este capitulo.


	3. Spice!

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-Sama y las canciones de Vocaloid le pertenecen a Crypton y a sus escritores.**

* * *

**Canción: **Spice!

**Intérprete original: **Len Kagamine

**Genero: **Romance

* * *

Un joven de cabello anaranjado se despierta al sentir el vibrado de su teléfono, ve la hora y se da cuenta de que son las 04:00 a.m. ¡que lunático lo llamaría a esa hora! El chico toma su teléfono y atiende la llamada.

\- Karen ¿Qué ocurre preciosa?- Saludo el chico tratando de sonar lo mas seductor posible.

\- ¿Dónde estas Loke?- Preguntó la chica sin responder el saludo, y por su voz se notaba que estaba molesta.

\- ¿Dónde voy a estar? En mi casa, estaba durmiendo.- Respondió Loke intentando no tomarle importancia al enojo de Karen.

\- No me mientas Loke, te conozco ¿con que zorra me estas engañando ahora?- Dijo Karen elevando la voz.

Loke negó con la cabeza, molestándose por los celos de la chica.

_El celular sonó me despertó de madrugada_

_Y una voz me pregunta ¿en dónde estas y con quien?_

_Solo le doy excusas nunca se me escapa nada_

_Lo único que quieres es oírme decir..._

\- Vamos Karen, sabes que eres la única chica que me importa, nunca podría engañarte.- Respondió Loke tranquilamente, como si eso fuera una rutina.- Se que todos me tachan de mujeriego, pero tu me conoces, yo te amo Karen, no te dejes influenciar por esos envidiosos.

\- Ya lo se, perdóname Loke, también te amo, no sé que me pasa, buenas noches.- Se despidió Karen con voz apenada.

\- Buenas noches preciosa, no te preocupes solo no olvides que…

_"Eres lo único que necesito" _

_Por dentro me comienzo a reír _

_Tú crees que es amor, para mí ni es solo simple atracción _

Loke colgó el teléfono y vio a la persona que dormía a su lado, acaricio su rubio cabello y la arropó.

\- Ojala que no hayas escuchado nada Lucy.- Murmuró levantándose.

Loke se vistió, salió del departamento y se dirigió a su casa.

_Soy una especia y esa es mi labor_

_De que esta noche seas mi posesión _

_Hasta que por fin sea yo tu única adicción _

_Que me necesites_

_¡Ven siénteme! _

A la mañana siguiente, Loke se levantó para ir a clases, se puso el uniforme y fue a la habitación de su hermana para despertarla.

\- Aries, ya levántate hay que irnos.- Dijo acercándose a la cama de su hermana y sentándose en el borde de esta.

\- Buenos días Leo-nii.- Saludó la chica tímidamente.

\- ¿Dormiste bien?- Preguntó el de cabello anaranjado.- ¿Soñaste conmigo?

\- ¡Leo-nii!- Río Aries sin darse cuenta de la forma en que Loke la miró.- No te escuché llegar.

\- Es que fui a casa de Gray a terminar una tarea.- Respondió Leo sin vacilar, levantándose de la cama.- Baja en cuanto termines.

Leo, o Loke como se hacia llamar por "sus chicas", salió de la habitación de Aries y alistó sus cosas, suspiró, Aries, Aries era tan inocente, no se daba cuenta de la forma en que la miraba, de la manera especial en que le hablaba y la trataba. La inocente Aries no se daba cuenta de que Loke quería que fuera más que su hermana.

La de pelo rosa bajó y junto a su hermano fueron a su instituto, al llegar al salón, Aries se sentó junto a sus amigas, una chica inexpresiva llamada Virgo y una con mucho carácter llamada Aquarios. Mientras que Leo se sentó al lado de su amigo Gray.

Ya en el receso, Loke se dirigió a la biblioteca, al ver que la bibliotecaria no estaba y que el lugar estaba desolado, se dirigió a una zona apartada, donde vio a su rubia favorita esperándolo.

\- Hola, Lucy.- Saludo Loke agarrándola de la cintura.

\- ¿A que hora te fuiste?- Preguntó la rubia después de darle un beso.

\- Como a las 04:00 a.m. Discúlpame, me hubiera encantado verte despertar, pero si no llegaba Aries podía sospechar que algo pasaba.- Respondió el chico acercando mas a Lucy a su cuerpo.- ¿Acaso quieres jugar otro poco?

\- Tal vez.- Respondió fingiendo inocencia

Loke le dio un largo y apasionado beso a la rubia, la cual le correspondió sin pensarlo dos beses, Lucy comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Leo acariciando su pecho con sus frías manos, Loke hizo lo mismo despojándola de su blusa, y jugando con sus voluptuosos pechos.

_"Quiero verte ahora mismo, todavía quiero más"_

_Tú piensas que contigo yo no quiero a nadie más_

_Pero, tú ya lo sabes, nunca seré solo tuyo_

_Aunque sea mentira quieres oírme decir..._

\- Te amo…Loke…-Gimió Lucy al sentir los labios del chico contra su piel.

\- Yo te amo a ti.- Respondió, aunque por dentro no pudo evitar reír

_"Te amo más que a nadie en el mundo"_

_Mi técnica que nunca fallo _

_Pienso hacer que tu cuerpo pierda el control_

\- ¡Aah!- Gimió la chica en voz baja cuando el de pelo naranja rozo su zona intima con un dedo.

Loke sonrió, siempre era lo mismo, las chicas cayendo a sus pies, repitiendo las mismas frases sin sentido, mientras el solo descargaba toda su pasión en ellas.

_Soy una especia y esa es mi labor_

_Que te intoxiques solo de mi sabor _

_Toca mi piel y siente como te invade mi calor_

_Sacia ya mis ansias _

_¡Hambriento estoy!_

Tras esa ardua sesión de "juegos" en la biblioteca, Leo regresó al salón, donde comenzó a hablar coquetamente con dos chicas, una de cortos cabellos blancos y otra de igual corte pero de un tono mas plateado, durante esa platica Loke desvió un poco la mirada para ver por la ventana y vio a su pequeña hermana Aries platicar con un hombre vestido de bata, el chico frunció el ceño al reconocerlo, era el nuevo profesor de ciencias, pero lo que vio después lo dejó sin habla, ese tipo había besado a Aries ¡la había besado! Y lo peor fue que ella no puso restricción. Loke intentó volver a fijar su atención en las chicas que tenia enfrente, pero le fue imposible sacar esa imagen de su mente.

Se sentía fatal, Aries se estaba besuqueando con otro hombre, y aunque una parte de él le decía: ¡Joder, no le pongas tanta importancia! ¡En primer lugar, es tu hermana maldición! ¡No deberías de sentirte de esta manera!... pero otra parte suya le recordaba que cada vez que se acostaba con esas chicas, solo podía pensar en como se sentiría haciéndole el amor a su pequeña hermana, y que desde que tenia memoria la había amado pese a los lazos de sangre que los unían…Sin duda estaba enfermo…Tenia que controlarse porque si no terminaría cometiendo una locura. Y si le hacia algo a Aries, no sabia si era capaz de perdonarse a si mismo.

_Nunca sabré lo que es realmente el amor_

_Es porque solo pienso en satisfacción_

_Pero por dentro solo puedo sentir un gran dolor _

_No pensar en nada_

_¡Es lo mejor!_

Tras quedarse hasta tarde en casa de Karen, Leo volvió finalmente a su hogar, pero cuando estaba apunto de entrar a su cuarto, vio que la puerta de la alcoba de su hermanita estaba un poco abierta y aprovechó para entrar.

Aries yacía en su cama durmiendo relajadamente, se veía tan inocente y pura, casi como un ángel a los ojos de Loke, dirigió su mirada hacia unas fotografías que tenia Aries sobre su escritorio. Una de ellas era de cuando ambos eran tan solo niños, aparecían jugando inocentemente a la casita. La siguiente era una foto que se habían sacado en el decimo cumpleaños de Aries. La tercera era una de ellos poco después de la muerte de sus padres. Pero la ultima indigno a Leo, era una de ella abrazando al profesor de ciencias.

Loke se acercó cada vez mas a la cama de su hermana, ya no podía contenerse, suavemente se posiciono sobre ella.

\- ¿Leo-nii…que haces?- Murmuró Aries despertando al sentir el peso de su hermano sobre ella.

Pero el no respondió, empezó a acercarse mas y mas a Aries.

\- ¡Leo-nii!- Exclamó Aries antes de que sus labios fueran presionados con fuerza contra los de Loke

.

.

.

_Una especia es lo que soy_

_Y esta noche serás mi posesión_

_Hasta que por fin sea yo tu única adicción_

_Que me necesites_

_¡Ven siénteme! _

* * *

**"Actores":**

**Len, el "sex symbol": **Loke/Leo

**Rin: **Aries

* * *

**Hola a todos les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen sus opiniones, creo que el próximo capitulo será una versión FT de "Rotten girl grotesque romance" de Hatsune Miku. ¿Quiénes creen que serán los protagonistas? Dejen sus suposiciones en los comentarios a ver quien acierta.**

**KotomiTan09: **Que bueno que te haya gustado ^.^, te recomiendo que escuches esa canción porque a mi me gusta mucho su melodía, su letra y su trama es bastante interesante (y yurisca).

**anonimo pliiis: **Je...en un principio también pensé en hacer esta versión sobre Natsu, Gray o Sting, pero tengo muchos papeles para ellos en un futuro así que quise darle una oportunidad a Loke, espero que te haya gustado aun así. (Tienes razón Gray fue todo un maldito u.u)


	4. Rotten Girl Grotesque Romance

**El anime de Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-Sama, y las canciones de Vocaloid le pertencen a Crypton y a sus escritores.**

* * *

**Canción: **Rotten girl grotesque romance

**Intérprete original: **Miku Hatsune

**Genero: **Romance/Horror

* * *

\- Buenos días Gray-Sama.- Susurro una joven de cabello azul.- Espero que haya dormido bien, Juvia estaba ansiosa por verlo.-Tras dar su saludo, abrió un poco mas las cortinas para poder ver mejor al Fullbuster que se encontraba aun durmiendo en su habitación, en la casa vecina de la de la Loxar.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Juvia Loxar conoció a su nuevo vecino Gray Fullbuster, y aunque solo habían intercambiado un par de saludos, Juvia podía jurar que era amor a primera vista.

En ese tiempo ella misma confecciono peluches, mantas, posters, todo con la imagen de Gray, también tenia fotos que ella misma le había sacado al verlo desprevenido, y había tomado la costumbre de espiarlo a través de su ventana para saber lo que su amado hacia todo el día.

\- Ah, Gray-Sama se ve muy guapo mientras se viste.- Susurró Juvia muy emocionada.- También se ve muy guapo cuando se desviste pero, no hay nada mejor que ver a Gray-Sama solo por la mañana. Me pregunto que pensará.

_¿He nacido para enamorarme de ti?_

_A través de esta fina pared murmullo en soledad, ámame_

Juvia vio como el Fullbuster salía de su casa, seguramente para juntarse con alguno de sus amigos, aprovechó esa oportunidad y con sumo cuidado de que nadie la viera, entró a su hogar.

\- ¡Kya, la casa de Gray-Sama es muy linda!- Exclamó tras haber cerrado la puerta y se dirigió de inmediato a su habitación.- Pero su cuarto es también muy lindo, me pregunto si Gray-Sama esconderá alguna foto de Juvia por aquí.- Dijo con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Juvia inspecciono cada cosa del cuarto, encontró fotos de su Gray-Sama con su familia, con un chico de cabello rosa y otro de largo cabello negro y algunas fotos de él mismo en algún viaje. La Loxar decidió llevarse un par de esas fotografías.

\- Espero que Gray-Sama no se moleste.- Dijo abrazando las fotos contra su pecho, después se dirigió a las gavetas del closet del chico y abriéndolas susurro.- ¿Qué es esto? Es…es… ¡la ropa interior de Gray-Sama!- Exclamo abrazándola como si fuera un tesoro.- Juvia esta tan feliz, no creo que Gray-Sama se dé cuenta…

Juvia guardo las fotografías y la ropa interior de Gray en su bolso y se dispuso a irse, pero antes de irse se recostó sobre la cama de Gray, aspirando su aroma, sonrojándose a mas no poder.

\- La cama de Gray-Sama huele tan delicioso, cuanto desea Juvia despertar en ella.- Susurro para sumergirse momentáneamente en una de sus pequeñas fantasías con Gray. En la que el la besaba la tomaba por la cintura, la recostaba en la cama y comenzaba a quitarle la ropa.- ¡Kyaaa, vamos Gray-Sama mas rápido! ¡No deje de tocar a Juvia!- Exclamó en medio de su pervertida fantasía.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, volvió a levantarse, tomo sus cosas y se fue rápidamente.

_Me mantengo recolectando toda información relacionada con tu vida amorosa_

_Desde mi habitación cerrada_

_Desearía poder tocar tu rostro, acariciar tu cara, mi amor_

Mas tarde, Gray regresó, pero venia acompañado por una hermosa chica de cabello rubio, Juvia abrió la cortina un poco mas para ver lo que hacían.

\- Que lastima Juvia no puede escucharlos.- Pensó la de ojos azules.- Pero ¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Es alguna amiga suya Gray-Sama? Es muy bonita, Juvia tiene celos…Solo no te acerques mucho a Gray-Sama y…

Juvia interrumpió sus pensamientos al ver que Gray tomaba a Lucy de la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo y logró escuchar un poco de su conversación.

\- Gray…-Susurró la rubia recargando su rostro en el pecho del Fullbuster.- Hay algo que tengo que decirte…

\- Escúchame tu primero Lucy…-La interrumpió Gray haciendo que la chica lo mirara.- Te amo.

\- Gray…Yo también te amo.- Respondió y le dio un beso en los labios, el chico le correspondió de inmediato y el beso empezó a hacerse mas y mas profundo, hasta que tuvieron que separarse para respirar y al hacerlo volvieron a unirse en otro beso apasionado.

Juvia cerró la cortina en shock, se sentó en su cama abrazando su peluche de Gray.

\- Jeje je je Jajajajajajajaja.- Comenzó a reír lunáticamente.- Gray-Sama, esa chica te estaba seduciendo ¿verdad? Por eso estas confundido ¿verdad? Jajajaja Pero…no se preocupe ¡Juvia se encargara de que esa zorra no siga confundiéndolo! Y así usted vendrá con Juvia y seremos felices ajajajajaja- Abrazó con mas fuerza al pobre muñeco y besándolo murmuro.- Ya lo vera Gray-Sama…Juvia se encargara de que esa chica no vuelva a ver la luz del sol…

_Oh mi...Oh mi. ¿Tú tienes una invitada?_

_¡Que hermosa chica es ella!_

_Dime cuanto la amas_

_Yo la matare y después la empaquetare_

Juvia se encontraba encerrada en su habitación, con las luces apagadas, mientras quemaba lentamente algunas fotografías que le había sacado al Fullbuster, las fotos eran de el con la chica rubia del otro día. Lucy Heartfilia era su nombre, Juvia había estado investigando sobre ella y su relación con Gray.

Lucy había conocido a su Gray-Sama hace un par de años y se habían vuelto grandes amigos, y ahora estaban en una…relación amorosa…

\- Que hermosa foto de Gray-Sama.- Susurro sosteniendo otra foto.- Pero tiene un pequeño defecto.- Tomó un encendedor y quemo todo la cara de Lucy en la foto.- Mucho mejor, Lucy-San no necesita estar ahí. Lucy-San no necesita estar aquí…

Pero quemar esas fotos no era suficiente para calmar la ira de la Loxar, así que ideo un pequeño plan para deshacerse de Lucy.

A la mañana siguiente el Fullbuster salió de su casa y Juvia entró en ella, fue directo a su habitación y rogó mentalmente que su amado hubiera olvidado su celular.

\- Aquí esta.- Dijo al encontrarlo.- Ah, Gray-Sama parece como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo.- Murmuro soñadora.

Busco en los contactos hasta que encontró el número de Lucy, y comenzó a escribir un mensaje:

"_Hola Lucy ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? No tengo nada que hacer y me encantaría verte."_

Un minuto después llegó la respuesta de Lucy:

"_Claro amor, llego en diez minutos."_

Juvia tecleó rápidamente:

"_Aquí te espero, te tengo una sorpresa."_

Juvia guardó el teléfono y se escondió en espera de la Heartfilia.

* * *

**[Diez minutos después]**

\- Gray… ¿Estas aquí?- Preguntó la rubia tocando la puerta, para después abrirla con unas llaves.

\- ¿Cómo, Gray-Sama le dio las llaves de su casa?- No pudo evitar pensar la Loxar.

\- ¿Gray que estas planeando? ¿Estas aquí?- Preguntó entrando a la habitación.

Juvia salió de su escondite rápidamente y golpeo a Lucy con un florero en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente y con un gran golpe en su nuca, de la que salía sangre.

\- Hola, es un gusto conocerla por fin, Lucy-San.- Saludo con frialdad.

Juvia la llevó hacia su casa, la amarro en una silla y puso una venda en su boca, unos minutos después Lucy despertó.

\- Buenas tardes, Lucy-San.- Dijo Juvia, a lo que la rubia intento gritar mientras se retorcía.- No se esfuerce para nada, nadie va encontrarla. Debe preguntarse quien soy, me llamo Juvia Loxar y la e capturado para que se aleje de Gray-Sama. Gray-Sama me ama a mí y usted lo ha confundido con su seducción y belleza.

\- Uhmm…Uhm.- Intentaba hablar la Heartfilia, entonces Juvia le quito la venda de la boca.- ¡Psicópata déjame salir de aquí! ¡Auxilio!

\- ¿Acaso no entendió a Juvia, Lucy-San? Nadie va a sacarla de aquí, así que le aconsejo que se calle si no quiere salir lastimada.- Dijo fríamente la Loxar.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Estás loca! ¡Yo amo a Gray y no dejare que una psicópata como tu le haga daño!- Exclamó Lucy.

\- Con que así quieres que sea.- Juvia tomo un cuchillo y lo acerco al cuello de Lucy.- Hasta pronto Lucy-San, fue un gusto hablar con usted.- En un movimiento rápido, le corto la cabeza a la rubia.

Desató el cuerpo inerte y empezó a desmembrarlo, al terminar guardo las partes del cuerpo en una bolsa que escondió en su sótano. Pero la cabeza la guardo aparte, en una caja de cartón que dejo debajo de su cama, había algo que quería hacer con ella.

\- Mmm…Juvia esta toda manchada, tendré que tomar una ducha.

Se dirigió al baño, se desnudo y abrió la llave del agua y mientras el agua tibia acariciaba su cuerpo, meditó sobre lo que había hecho.

\- Todo va estar bien, Lucy-San ya esta muerta. De seguro que Gray-Sama estará muy feliz cuando lo descubra, tal vez venga corriendo a casa de Juvia a abrazarla, a agradecerle, a besarla, cargara a Juvia y la llevara a su cama y van a… ¡Kyaa, ya no puedo esperar! Para que Gray-Sama este conmigo, puedes hacer lo que quieras con Juvia, Gray-Sama.

Salió de la ducha, cubrió su cuerpo con una toalla y se recostó en su cama, abrazando muy fuerte uno de sus cientos de muñecos de Gray.

\- Gray-Sama, no puedo esperar a que lo sepas.- Murmuro acariciando ese muñeco.

_Quemare fotos de aquella chica_

_Me pregunto que es lo que ella estará haciendo en este momento_

_Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras conmigo_

_Porque te amo demasiado, ¿lo puedes notar?_

_Quiero guardarte en paquetes y quiero poseer una colección completa de ti_

Al llegar a su casa, Gray vio una caja de cartón frente a la puerta, producto de su curiosidad la tomó y entró a su hogar, se sentó en un sofá que había y abrió la caja. Lo que vio le helo la sangre, era la cabeza de su Lucy, con los ojos aun abiertos, secos y lo miraban fijamente.

\- ¡Lucy!- Grito Gray con desesperación, y sin saber que hacer abrazo la cabeza llorando y se fue a su cuarto.

Juvia corrió un poco su cortina justo a tiempo para ver como Gray entraba a su cuarto cargando la cabeza desmembrada y se echo a su cama completamente en shock.

\- Oh ¿Gray-Sama por que estas llorando? ¿Es por Lucy-San?- Se preguntó mentalmente la Loxar.- Ya entiendo, debes de estar muy feliz de estar por fin libre de esa zorra, Juvia también es feliz Gray-Sama, a Juvia le alegra que le haya gustado su regalo. Creo que…le daré otro regalo, Gray-Sama.

_¿Por qué estas llorando?_

_¿Cuál es el problema? Oh... ¿Es esto?_

_Cariñosamente sostengo una caja de cartulina en la que te pondré cuando estés muerto._

Al día siguiente, Juvia salió a hacer algunas compras, y mientras regresaba a su hogar escucho un leve maullido que llamo su atención. Bajo la mirada y vio a un pequeño gato negro dentro de una caja.

\- Un gatito.- Murmuro sorprendida acercándose al minino.- Es muy adorable, ahora que recuerdo a Gray-Sama le gustan los gatitos ¡Ya se! Te daré de regalo a Gray-Sama, sin duda estará muy agradecido con Juvia.- Acto seguido levanto al inocente gato y se lo llevo a su casa.

Gray sintió que alguien tocaba su puerta, se levanto sin animo y la abrió, pero no vio a nadie, bajó la mirada y encontró un pequeño paquete, lo tomó y al entrar de nuevo lo abrió, se quedó sin habla, adentro estaba la cabeza de un pequeño gatito.

\- ¿Gray-Sama? Juvia sabia que le iba a encantar su regalo.- Pensó sonriente al ver la expresión de horror de Gray.

Las semanas pasaron y cada día Juvia dejaba una cabeza de gatito como obsequio para Gray, pero un día mientras tocaba la puerta para marcharse rápidamente, se dio cuenta de que Gray la miraba a través de la ventana, su cabello estaba desordenado y tenia ojeras debajo de sus ojos, y su mirada no reflejaba emoción alguna. Juvia simplemente le sonrió y se marchó.

_Pondré un regalo detrás de la puerta_

_Una cabeza de gatito cada día para ti, que te encantan los gatos_

A la mañana siguiente alguien toco la puerta en casa de la Loxar, ella abrió y se sorprendió al ver a Gray parado estáticamente y con un ramo de flores azules en su mano.

\- Gr-gray-Sama, buenos días.-Saludo Juvia recibiendo el ramo.- Pa-pase, Juvia estaba tomando desayuno, de inmediato le sirvo.

Gray entro a paso lento, sin saludar, se veía que no estaba de humor. Juvia se quedo parada en la puerta unos segundos pensando:

\- Gray-Sama esta en casa de Juvia ¿acaso las fantasías de Juvia se han hecho realidad? ¿Gray-Sama vino para estar con Juvia? ¡Que felicidad!

Juvia fue a la cocina y sirvió una taza de te para su amado, cuando sintió que alguien la observaba. Se volteó y vio a Gray viéndola fijamente y con un cuchillo en la mano.

\- ¿Gray-Sama?- Cuestiono la Loxar y al no recibir respuesta murmuro.- Vino para estar conmigo ¿verdad? Vino…porque…esta feliz por mis obsequios, por los gatitos que le mande y por…el regalo de Lucy-San…

Al pronunciar ese nombre, Juvia cayó de rodillas, pues Gray le había enterrado el cuchillo en el estomago, la Loxar comenzó a toser sangre, empezó a llorar por el dolor, miro a Gray y le sonrió sínicamente.

\- Gray-Sama, Juvia ya entiende.- Dijo a duras penas.- Usted quiere estar para siempre con Juvia ¿verdad?- Alcanzó rápidamente un cuchillo que tenia en la mesa.- Pues Juvia también quiere estar contigo.

Juvia clavo el cuchillo en el abdomen de Gray, haciendo que cayera de espaldas mientras empezaba a sangrar. La de pelo azul gateo lentamente hacia él, mientras perdía mas y mas sangre, se recostó a su lado y dándole un beso en sus fríos labios murmuró:

\- Juvia te amara…hasta que muera…

_Quemo fotos de aquella chica_

_Me pregunto si alguna vez ella existió_

_Te amo, este cliché no me satisface_

_Pero me hace querer vomitar_

_Yo te amare eternamente._

* * *

**Hola minna, ¿Cómo se encuentran este dia, tarde o noche? Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Dejen sus opiniones en los reviews, que es gratis.**

**Les anuncio que el capitulo de la próxima semana será Kokoro de Rin Kagamine. Hasta la próxima.**


	5. Kokoro (Especial: Dia del padre)

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-Sama y las canciones de Vocaloid le pertenecen a Crypton y a sus escritores.**

**¡Feliz día del padre!**

* * *

**Canción: **Kokoro

**Intérprete original: **Rin Kagamine

**Genero: **Family

* * *

Por fin lo había logrado, después de años de arduo trabajo y de investigación, de pasar noches en vela, de casi no salir de su laboratorio para recibir los rayos del sol, por fin todos sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena. Tenia ante si, a su más grande creación, se acercó a su mesa de "operaciones" para ver su invención y probar si en verdad funcionaba.

Sobre la mesa había un pequeño cuerpo de niña, tenía el cabello largo y de un color azul, más oscuro que el tono de su creador, su cuerpo estaba envuelto en un hermoso vestido amarrillo con blanco y sus pies tenían unos pequeños zapatos de color azul.

El científico, Jellal Fernández, activo el reconocimiento de voz implantado en la pequeña robot y dijo:

_"Ahora abre los ojos...Buenos días"_

La robot de inmediato abrió los ojos, mostrando al mundo unos hermosos orbes color chocolate. Abrió su pequeña boca y dijo:

_"Buenos días"_

Jellal se sorprendió un poco, y preguntó:

_"¿Sabes quien soy?"_

La robot le miró fijamente y dijo con voz monótona:

_"Tu eres mi creador"_

Jellal coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de la robot y pregunto:

_"¿Notas errores en tu sistema?"_

La de cabellos azules cerró los ojos, buscando en su sistema interno alguna falla, después de un minuto volvió a abrirlos diciendo:

_"Todo esta en orden"_

El Fernández sonrió y con voz llena de orgullo dijo:

_"Entonces dime tu nombre..."_

_Soy una Robot que fue creada_

_Por un solitario científico_

_Si quieres darme un nombre dime_

_"MILAGRO"_

Desde ese día, el científico Jellal no volvió a estar solo, porque tenía a la robot, que había llamado Wendy, a su lado. Aunque Wendy no fuera en si una gran compañía, pues al ser un ser artificial, carecía de corazón y no comprendía las expresiones de su creador, como las veces que le sonreía, que la abrazaba o cuando lloraba.

Wendy tampoco comprendía que era un corazón en si, como seria tener esos sentimientos, la pequeña robot de ojos café no podía más que preguntárselo.

Pese a eso, Jellal siempre intento mostrarle a Wendy todo el afecto que le tenia, dándole regalos, tratándola como a una hija. Solían cuidar juntos del jardín, en especial de un gran árbol de cerezo que había. Wendy, no comprendía el porqué de esta actitud.

_Pero aun algo falta en mí_

_Y que él no podría brindarme_

_Creo que le llaman corazón_

_Un programa_

Pasaron los años y finalmente la robot quedo sola, en esa casa tan grande y antigua. Su día a día se había vuelto una rutina, una rutina que la tenía agotada. Wendy observo un día el laboratorio de su difunto creador con más detenimiento, y fijo su mirada café en la gran computadora que había.

Se pregunto entonces si aun funcionaria esa computadora y si podía encontrar en ella algo…sobre su corazón.

_El tiempo pasó_

_Sola me quede_

_Cientos de siglos fui abandonada_

_Y este robot tiene un sueño_

_Que cumplir_

Se acercó lentamente a la computadora y presionando un botón la encendió, empezó a buscar entre los archivos hasta que encontró uno llamado "_Proyecto Corazón_". Eso debía ser una de las ultimas cosas en las trabajo su creador, algo para ella pero que jamás logro darle.

La robot, actuando por instinto, tomo unos cables y los conecto en su cuello, donde se encontraban sus puertos de conexión, y conecto el otro extremo de los cables en uno de los puertos USB de la computadora. Entonces acerco lentamente su dedo a la tecla "_Enter_" y presiono el botón. El programa empezó a descargarse en ella.

_Quiero saber_

_Quien fue ese hombre_

_El trabajo_

_Hasta el final_

_Y lo que el hizo para mi_

_CORAZÓN_

Mientras la descarga estaba en 50%, Wendy comenzó a recordar una tarde hace muchos años en que ella estaba sola en ese mismo laboratorio, se había acercado a la computadora con la intención de abrir aquel misterioso archivo en que Jellal había estado trabajando tanto. Estaba a punto de abrir un archivo, cuando el científico entró corriendo, la aparto con un poco de brusquedad de la computadora y exclamo:

"_No debes usar este programa es demasiado pesado para ti"_

En ese entonces Wendy no comprendió la preocupación de su creador.

La carga iba a 90%, cuando empezó a comprenderlo. Coloco una de sus manos en su pecho, pues comenzaba a dolerle, sentía algo retumbar dentro de si, algo cálido y único, era una sensación hermosa que nunca había sentido antes.

La carga iba a 95% y de sus ojos empezó a correr un fluido que ella había escuchado que se llamaban lagrimas, estaba llorando, pero no tenia razones para llorar, simplemente lo hacia porque sentía la necesidad de llorar. No podía detenerse.

La carga era de 99% y Wendy se dio cuenta de que por fin conocía que era tener un corazón, era una sensación especial y hermosa, pero que a la vez podía causar mucho dolor.

_Y ahora un gran milagro_

_Comienza a funcionar_

_¿Porque las lagrimas no pueden parar?_

_Mi cuerpo tiembla de la emoción_

_Un milagro a velocidad_

_¿Es esto lo que desee?_

_Mi propio corazón_

La robot cayó de rodillas ante la computadora, secó sus lágrimas con su brazo y murmuró:

_"Yo hacia lo que mi programa pedía"_

Miró hacia fotografía rota del científico y dijo:

_"El programa que el científico creo para mi"_

Entonces recordó todo lo que Jellal había hecho por ella, todo su esfuerzo y trabajo y no pudo evitar preguntarse:

_"¿Porque él se portaba tan bien conmigo?"_

Sin embargo, Wendy sabia que ya conocía parte de la respuesta:

_"En ese entonces no lo comprendía"_

Wendy se reincorporo lentamente y busco entre las carpetas de la computadora, hasta que encontró unas fotografías y comenzó a verlas.

En las primeras aparecía su creador, aunque mas joven, acompañado de una hermosa mujer de cabello escarlata, en una de ellas, que Wendy considero la mas hermosa, aparecía Jellal vistiendo un traje y a la mujer con un hermoso vestido de novia.

En las siguientes fotos aparecía la pareja cargando a un pequeño bebe, y fotos de el crecimiento de aquella bebe hasta que apareció hecha una niña de diez años. Wendy se sorprendió bastante al ver que la niña de las fotos era idéntica a ella.

La ultima de las fotos "felices", era una foto familiar, llena de rostros sonrientes. La robot no supo porque, pero la llenaba de felicidad ver esas fotos. Ahora sabia como se sentía estar feliz.

_Misterio, corazón, corazón, misterio_

_Ahora comprendí lo que es la felicidad_

Las siguientes fotos eran bastante tristes.

En la primera aparecía el científico junto a su hija, vestidos completamente de negro. La hermosa mujer de cabello escarlata no volvió a aparecer a partir de esa foto.

En las siguientes, Jellal y la niña aparecían en un hospital, la niña vestía un camisón de operaciones y se veían ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Pasando las fotografías se la veía postrada en su cama del hospital, débil y conectada a varias maquinas.

En la ultima fotografía, se veía a Jellal vestido completamente de negro, ya no estaban ni la niña, ni la mujer peli-roja, ahora Jellal estaba totalmente solo y se veía devastado. Ya no había más rostros sonrientes. La robot no supo porque, pero las lagrimas volvieron a asomar por sus ojos, solo que esta vez si conocía el motivo de su llanto. Ahora sabia como se sentía estar…triste.

_Misterio, corazón, corazón, misterio_

_Ahora comprendí lo que es la tristeza_

_Misterio, corazón, corazón, un sueño_

_Penetran en el fondo de mi alma_

Wendy cubrió su rostro con sus manos, intentando detener su llanto. Aunque no lo logró.

Ahora entendía todo, entendía porque Jellal la había creado. La soledad puede matar a una persona, los remordimientos, la tristeza y depresión. La muerte de un ser querido puede que una persona haga cualquier cosa, y ella era una de esas cosas.

Había sido creada a imagen y semejanza de la hija amada del Fernández. Para apaciguar su soledad. Pero ¿Acaso ella le había ayudado? Al no tener emociones, nunca pudo demostrarle al científico lo mucho que le importaba.

_Y ahora yo pude entender_

_Porque el me creo a mi_

_Debe ser triste estar_

_Siempre solo_

Entonces rocordo todas las veces que el científico le daba regalos, la abrazaba, intentaba enseñarle la belleza de la vida. Wendy sonrio al ver pasar esas memorias por su mente y corazón, por primera vez se sentía totalmente agradecida hacia Jellal y quería demostrarle su gratitud.

Se levanto y fue corriendo hacia un lugar apartado del inmenso jardín, donde había un gran árbol de cerezo que ella y Jellal solían cuidar.

_Lo que sucedió en esos días_

_Lo recuerdo con claridad_

_Y por fin mi corazón_

_Hizo reacción_

Se detuvo frente al árbol, se arrodillo frente a él y comenzó a cantar:

_Ya puedo expresar_

_Palabras sinceras_

_Escúchalas_

_Son para ti_

* * *

**[Hace varios años]**

Jellal paseaba por su jardín acompañado de Wendy. De repente la robot se detuvo y cerró sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Wendy?- Pregunto preocupándose.

\- Recibiendo mensaje.-Dijo la robot con una voz sin emoción.- Mensaje recibido.- Añadió abriendo sus ojos.

\- ¿Mensaje? ¿Qué men…?

Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle, Wendy se abalanzó sobre el, abrazándolo. Jellal se sorprendió mucho, pues su querida robot nunca había hecho eso.

\- Wendy.-Murmuro correspondiendo el abrazo.

El asombro del científico fue mayor cuando escucho que Wendy comenzó a cantar:

_Gracias te doy, Gracias te doy_

_Por darme vida en este bello mundo_

Así, Wendy logro enviar su mensaje al pasado, una bella canción llena de gratitud para su querido creador.

_Gracias te doy, Gracias te doy_

_Por esos días que pasamos juntos_

Y Jellal no termino por comprender que sucedía, pero supo que Wendy si le amaba aunque no tuviera corazón, y agradeció al cielo por que por fin la tenia a su lado de nuevo.

_Gracias te doy, Gracias te doy_

_Por darme todo lo que necesite y mas_

Wendy abrazó con fuerza el cerezo, como si abrazara a Jellal y llorando, siguió cantando con todas sus fuerzas.

_Gracias te doy, Gracias te doy_

_Te cantare para siempre_

_(Gracias te doy. Gracias te doy)_

_na na na na na…na na na na na_

Pero de repente Wendy cayó…debajo de aquel árbol de cerezo…

_"Y así fue el milagro"_

_"La robot que obtuvo un corazón_

_Siguió funcionando y canto con todas sus fuerzas"_

_"Pero..."_

_"El milagro solo duro un instante..._

_Un corazón fue demasiado para ella_

_Y la maquina callo_

_Jamás volvió a levantarse"_

_"Sin embargo"_

_"Su cara mostraba una hermosa sonrisa"_

_"Lucia...lucia como un ángel"_

Y Wendy, antes de apagarse por completo, termino su canción en un suspiro, diciendo:

_"GRACIAS...PADRE…"_

* * *

**Actores:**

**Rin, la robot: **Wendy

**Len, el científico: **Jellal

* * *

**Hola a todos, usuarios de . Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, dedicado en parte a esos hombres que han estado con nosotros desde nuestro nacimiento, nuestros padres, que mañana festejan su día.**

**No estoy segura si supe manejar bien este capitulo. En fin u.u. **

**Es posible que el capitulo de la próxima semana sea Prisioner de Len Kagamine. ¿Quiénes creen que sean los actores?**

**Hasta la próxima semana. Bye bye!**


	6. Prisoner

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-Sama y las canciones de Vocaloid le pertencen a Crypton y a sus escritores.**

* * *

**Canción: **Prisoner

**Intérprete original: **Len Kagamine

**Genero: **Romance

* * *

Otro día en este ruin lugar, encerrado, sin opción de escapar. En esta prisión tan fría y asquerosa, en la que no hay nada de felicidad.

Para los que se lo pregunten, yo soy Natsu. ¿Mi apellido? Je, aunque suene estúpido, e de decir que lo he llegado a olvidar, producto de todos los maltratos y humillaciones que recibo diariamente en este maldito lugar.

¿Qué, que hice? No lo recuerdo, e pasado tantos años encerrado que ya no recuerdo cual fue mi error. Como si hubiera estado aquí desde mi nacimiento.

De seguro ustedes pensaran que no vale la pena vivir de este modo. Con tanto sufrimiento e ira. Pero… e de decir que hay algo que me da las fuerzas para seguir.

Es ella, aquella hermosa dama de cabello rubio.

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, del otro lado de una de las vallas que separan la prisión del resto del mundo. Lucia tan tranquila y hermosa que, aunque me de vergüenza admitirlo, por un momento pensé que mi mente divagaba y que ella no era mas que producto de mi imaginación.

Pero fueron pasando los días y ella siempre aparecía en el mismo lugar a la misma hora, empecé a notar que ella me miraba sonriendo y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

_Un día, en un lugar, uno de los prisioneros_

_Se enamoro de la chica de afuera de la valla._

_Sentimientos tristes_

_Tan triste._

_Ah…_

Al día siguiente, ella llego a la misma hora y nos quedamos viendo por un largo rato.

No pude evitar pensar en lo diferentes que éramos. Ella con un hermoso vestido blanco, su larga cabellera rubia y unos grandes orbes chocolate, parecía un ángel, era hermosa (aunque la palabra hermosa me parecía que era poco para describirla), simplemente hermosa.

Mientras que yo, soy un pobre prisionero, cuya ropa esta tan rota y sucia que me da vergüenza que ella me mire así.

Ella era como una princesa y yo, un simple prisionero.

_Privado de la libertad, soy perseguido_

_Entre tu y este yo tan sucio_

_Hay una diferencia_

_Hay una diferencia_

Así pasó un buen tiempo, hasta que, armado de valor, escribí una carta, bastante corta, la doble hasta que tomara la forma de un avión de papel, y lo lance hacia ella. Lo abrió y leyó lentamente, para después sonreírme dulcemente y despedirse de mí con un gesto con la mano.

Al principio pensé que no le había gustado mi carta, y temí que no volviera a aparecer.

Pero al día siguiente la vi a la misma hora, y para mi sorpresa tenia un avión de papel entre sus menos. Y torpemente lo lanzo hacia mí. Para después irse con la cara sonrojada.

De inmediato desdoblé el avión y leí la respuesta de la dama rubia. Una sonrisa se dibujo un mis labios.

_Escribí una carta y la plegué formando un avión de papel_

_Así nosotros dos podemos cruzar la pared_

_Ve y vuela_

_Ve y vuela_

Después de haber leído su carta, me quede viendo al cielo azul, pensando, pensando en mi vida, en lo atrapado que estaba en este lugar, sin escapatoria. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuve la esperanza de que algún día fuera libre, libre junto a mi hermosa amiga rubia.

Pero sé que jamás se haría realidad…

_Ah…yo también podre ser libre_

_Algún día_

_Es mentira._

_Lo se._

Tengo que admitirlo, me e enamorado de la dama rubia. Aunque nunca e conocido su nombre o escuchado su voz. Sé que la amo y que podría estar a su lado por el resto de mi vida, y que si eso llegara a ocurrir podría hacer realidad todos nuestros sueños.

Aunque ni siquiera se si ella siente lo mismo. Soy libre de soñar…

_Si te quedas a mi lado aunque sea una mentira_

_Pienso que podría llegar a serlo todo_

_Por favor, fuiste hasta aquí y hablaste conmigo_

_Pero este sufrimiento no tiene ningún futuro_

_Sin embargo, te miro_

_Para así mañana estar un poco más feliz_

Cada día recibía sus hermosas cartas y yo también le escribía muchas, intentando plasmar mis sentimientos en ellas.

Cada vez que leía las cartas que ella me mandaba, sentía mucha alegría y paz, como si de repente olvidara todos mis problemas, todo mi sufrimiento diario y mi soledad.

Ella me producía mucha alegría.

_Un día, un mes, cada día desde entonces_

_Tus aviones de papel eran mí_

_Alegría_

_Alegría_

Sin embargo, un día me mando una carta como siempre. Me sorprendí pues siempre que me lanzaba una carta salía corriendo traviesamente, pero esta vez se quedó ahí, mirándome.

De inmediato desdoblé el papel, que decía: "_Muy lejos me tengo que marchar así que…adiós_."

No podía creerlo.

No podía ser verdad. No. No. No era verdad.

¿Me estaba abandonando? Ella no haría eso. No podía ser verdad.

La mire cuando se dio la vuelta y en un susurro dijo:

\- Adiós…

Y aunque grité e intenté que regresara, que me dijera que esto no estaba pasando. Ella simplemente se fue, corriendo, como si escapara del dolor…

_Pero tú, de repente me dijiste:_

_"me voy a ir lejos así que_

_Adiós, adiós_

_Adiós, adiós"_

Me derrumbé de inmediato, cayendo de rodillas. Comencé a llorar, las lagrimas caían por mi sucio rostro. Tenia que aceptarlo, jamás volvería a verla, a leer sus hermosas cartas y oler aquel delicioso aroma a vainilla que emanaba de sus cabellos.

Si tan solo se quedara a mi lado, aunque no fuera como antes, yo seria muy feliz y solo sonreiría, sonreiría sinceramente para ella.

\- Por eso…te esperare…-Murmure con la voz desgarrada.

_Ah… con mucho dolor sigo vivo hoy_

_Nunca antes había gritado tanto_

_Si te quedas a mi lado tan mal destino_

_Pienso que puedo cambiar la sonrisa_

¿Qué estúpido verdad?

Me enamore de alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco su nombre, pero aun así, siempre que estaba a su lado sentía que podía ser libre, que tenia un brillante futuro frente a mi.

Pero ahora… Ya no tengo nada…

¿¡Como puedo encontrarla!?

¡Si ni siquiera puedo salir de aquí!

Solo quiero estar con ella…pero no puedo salir…no puedo.

_Nos encontramos y ni siquiera conozco tu nombre_

_Sentí que gane he hice brillar el futuro_

_No puedo llamarte no puedo seguirte_

_No puedo salir, no puedo._

Una noche, (todo empeoró) estaba sentado sobre la tierra leyendo las cartas de mi dama, esperando su regreso. Cuando de repente sentí pesados pasos viniendo hacia mí, acercándose cada vez más. Alce la vista y vi a un grupo de oficiales de la prisión, de inmediato reconocí a uno de ellos, Jude Heartfilia, el mas severo y frio de todos los que conocía.

Me sorprendí de que se acercaran tanto a mí. ¿Había hecho algo malo? Pero si siempre era el primero en terminar los trabajos forzados y nunca me quejaba.

Iba a levantarme cuando uno de ellos me dio una patada en el estomago tirándome al suelo. Dos de ellos me agarraron por los brazos y otros por las piernas, hasta que quede frente a frente con Jude.

El empezó a hablarme pero yo no le entendía, como si estuviera hablando de cosas sin significado. De repente tomó mis cartas y empezó a leerlas en voz alta, mientras los demás oficiales se burlaban de mí. Yo les grite, exigiendo que me soltaran y me dejaran en paz, pero a cambio recibí varios golpes y latigazos.

Jude solo me miraba fijamente, y cuando termino de leer mis cartas…las rompió en pedazos frente a mí.

Y ya no lo soporté más.

Me solté del agarre de esos oficiales y corriendo le di un golpe en el rostro del.

Los otros soldados me agarraron de nuevo me golpearon y me llevaron a una de las peores habitaciones de la prisión…

Lo último que vi del exterior fue a Jude Heartfilia mirándome fijamente con sus inexpresivos ojos.

Y supe que este era mi final…

_Finalmente llego mi turno_

_Ahora si que te has ido_

_No lamento el mundo_

_¿Porque...? Mi corazón grita._

Junté de a poco los pedacitos de papel que pude rescatar del exterior. Incluso en esos momentos las cartas de mi querida dama me alegraban mucho.

Pero ya no había escapatoria.

Llevo días sin comer nada y a veces siento que no puedo respirar, en este horrible. Me duele el pecho, el corazón, sé que me queda poco tiempo.

Pero, me hubiera gustado vivir un poco más.

Me hubiera gustado verla una vez más. La extraño maldición.

_Quiero vivir un poco más_

_Ahora no tengo sentimientos difíciles_

_Yo justamente. Yo solo…_

_Quiero verte, te echo de menos._

Ahora solo sobrevivo por los recuerdos, los momentos que compartí con ella, momentos que no se repetirán jamás.

Los extraño, extraño esos dulces recuerdos que se van borrando lentamente, aunque yo no quiera.

Tengo miedo de que en mis últimos momentos olvide todo lo que viví con ella, que olvide mis sentimientos hacia ella.

_Los días que pase contigo no han vuelto_

_Muchos dulces recuerdos pasaron por mis ojos_

_Tú me los distes todos, uno por uno_

_Este es el alimento para mi mente en vida_

Pero ¿Qué será de ella cuando yo me allá ido? ¿Dónde estará? ¿Estará a salvo de este cruel mundo?

Las personas parecen hierbas venenosas que intentan pudrir a la última flor pura del mundo.

Y yo no quiero que ella salga lastimada por esos hierbajos.

Yo quiero protegerla de este mundo cruel y malvado.

Pero ni siquiera puedo protegerme a mi mismo.

_La maldad de los hierbajos movidos por ese remolino oscuro_

_Y una flor hermosa que florece cerca de ellos_

_Este es un diferente mundo para vivir_

_Pero intentare alcanzarla desesperadamente._

Quiero estar con ella. Quiero hablarle. Por favor alguien, permítame salir por última vez antes de dormir eternamente. Permítame salir para encontrarla, para hablarle, para confesarle que siempre la he amado.

Porque sé que me queda poco tiempo, cada vez mi voz va apagándose en esta habitación oscura y sin aire.

_Por favor, aunque sea la ultima vez_

_Llevadme ha hablar con ella_

_Una pequeña habitación oscura y cerrada_

_Con unos tristes toques de esta voz._

Ya no puedo respirar, voy a morir lo se. Y mientras me derrumbo puedo ver su sonrisa. Y con mi último suspiro digo:

\- Si quiera….déjenme…conocer su n…ombre…

_El pecho y el aliento me dolerán_

_Al menos, quiero saber_

_¡Tu nombre!_

* * *

**Actores:**

**Len, el prisionero: **Natsu

**Rin: **Lucy

**El padre de Rin: **Jude

* * *

**Hola a todos de nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, me disculpo por no haber podido actualizar ayer pero tenia que terminar un trabajo de la escuela, espero que comprendan. El próximo capitulo será la canción Paper Plane de Rin, que es como la segunda parte de esta canción.**

**Dejen sus opiniones en los reviews. Comentar es gratis.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	7. Paper Plane

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-Sama y las canciones de Vocaloid le pertenecen a Crypton y a los escritores.**

* * *

**Canción: **Paper Plane

**Intérprete original: **Rin Kagamine

**Genero: **Romance

* * *

En este mundo, hay pocas cosas hermosas, alunas personas mueren sin verlas, pero yo, afortunadamente, encontré a alguien que me permitía seguir viviendo, una de esas cosas hermosas, llamada amor.

Soy Lucy Heartfilia y soy una prisionera en mi propio cuerpo. No se si comprendan a que me refiero, digo ¿Qué persona puede estar atrapada en su propio cuerpo?

Pues, déjenme explicarles que si es posible. Yo soy prisionera en este débil cuerpo que me atormenta cada día.

Llevo años viviendo en este hospital, en donde los médicos y enfermeras intentan sanarme de esta extraña enfermedad que me ha aquejado desde que nací. Pero no han encontrado la cura y al parecer cada día me pongo peor.

Un día, mientras mi padre trabajaba y las enfermeras atendían a otros pacientes, me escape rápidamente del hospital y pasee por los alrededores. Hasta que divise una valla a un par de metros de distancia y me acerque con curiosidad.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, lo vi, del otro lado de la valla. Un joven de cabello peculiarmente rosa, ojos jade y ropa oscura, sucia y rota. Me quede mirándole fijamente y el hizo lo mismo. No sabia que decirle, si debía presentarme o era mejor regresar rápido al hospital. Solo me quede ahí, sintiendo algo en mi pecho, una opresión que me dificultaba el respirar, por un momento pensé que estaba teniendo otro ataque, pero me di cuenta de que no era eso, la sensación que tenia era agradable.

Vi los ojos verdes del chico y supe que este encuentro era parte del destino.

_En este mundo alguna vez..._

_A un hermoso prisionero visite_

_Y la única forma de poder hablar con el_

_Era por aviones de papel._

Desde entonces cada vez que mi padre salía a trabajar, yo me escapaba con sumo cuidado de que nadie lo notara, e iba a ver al joven de la valla. Aunque nunca nos decíamos nada, solo nos observábamos de forma insistente. Pero eso no me molestaba, no sentía que las palabras fueran necesarias para conocernos.

Esos momentos en que estábamos juntos se habían vuelto muy especiales para mí. Eran los únicos minutos de paz que tenia.

Recuerdo exactamente el momento en que me llego su primera carta. Recuerdo que la abrí inmediatamente y la leí con rapidez. Y aunque no tenia gran contenido, me emocione al leerla y salí corriendo con el rostro sonrojado, para poder escribir una respuesta.

Desde entonces nos escribíamos cartas, aunque nunca menciono su nombre y yo tampoco lo hice. Pero eso no importaba.

Pasaba toda la mañana leyendo y re-leyendo las hermosas cartas que me escribía. Hacían que mi corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal y que mis ojos se llenaran de ilusión.

_Cuando mi padre se va hasta su trabajo_

_Me escapo del hospital..._

_Para estar contigo_

_Y darte un momento especial._

Pero un día, mientras leía las cartas de mi amigo. Mi padre entró a la habitación, me miró desaprobatoriamente y me quito las cartas de las manos. Yo le pedí con buenas palabras que me pasara los papeles, pero él no me escucho y los leyó en voz alta, para después partirlos por la mitad.

\- ¡Papá!- Exclame recogiendo los pedazos del papel.- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

\- Lucy.- Dijo con severidad.- Ese joven al que ves es uno de mis prisioneros. Y no permite que te mezcles con esas bestias.- Sentí ganas de llorar al escucharlo y me cubrí el rostro con las manos.- No quiero que vuelvas a verlo. No volverás a salir de este hospital. ¿Entendiste?

\- S-si.- Tartamudee en medio de mi llanto.- Si padre.

Papá salió a paso lento. Cubrí mi cuerpo con las mantas e intente unir los pedazos de papel para reconstruir la carta.

Ya tenia más que claro que mi amigo era uno de los prisioneros de papá. Pero aun así sentía la necesidad de verlo cada día, de leer sus cartas. Creo, que me e enamorado de el sin darme cuenta. Aunque ni siquiera conozco su nombre o su voz.

Lo amo y no pienso renunciar a la esperanza de estar junto a él algún día.

_Cada vez que me pongo a leer tus cartas_

_Es feliz mi corazón..._

_Como esconderlo_

_Si está grande nuestro amor..._

_Y sigo escuchando a mi padre repetir_

_Que lo nuestro no debería existir..._

_Pero renunciar a ti eso, jamás_

Me levante tras haber cesado mi llanto y salí corriendo de mi habitación. Escabulléndome por los pasillos para poder salir.

No quiero hacer otra cosa más que estar a su lado. Cuando estoy con el soy mas feliz que nunca.

Lo amo. ¿Acaso amar esta prohibido?

Voy pensando en eso cuando, siento una terrible puntada en el corazón y caigo de rodillas en medio del hospital. Algunas enfermeras vinieron en mi auxilio y me llevaron casi a rastras a mi habitación.

Odio este débil cuerpo…

_Estar junto a ti es lo único que quiero hacer_

_Pues que caso amar es prohibición_

_Esta habitación de a poco va aclarándose..._

_Al revelar que nos espera mucho dolor_

Soy una idiota.

Se muy bien que no tengo mucho tiempo de vida en este cuerpo, y aun así me arriesgo tanto para estar con él. ¿Con que así es el amor?

No puedo más que soñar que estoy a su lado, que recibo sus abrazos y puedo escuchar su voz. Pero no puedo vivir de sueños. ¡Quiero verlo! Antes de…desaparecer…

_Desesperada por lograr ir y estar contigo_

_Noto que lejos estoy..._

_Y perdida sin avanzar_

_Sueño que hacia tu lado voy_

Me encontraba recostada en mi cama, con el cuerpo conectado a varias maquinas que me ayudaban a recuperarme de esa "pequeña recaída", como le habían llamado los médicos.

Y siento frio, mucho frio. Es la presencia de la muerte que me acecha en cada momento, para robar la poca fuerza vital que hay en mí.

Pronto voy a morir y lo se. Hace tiempo que lo he asimilado.

Pero lo que me preocupa es que ara el sin mi. ¿Pensara que algo malo me ocurrió? ¿Me olvidara? No quiero que me olvide. No quiero irme sin por lo menos haberme despedido de él.

Me hubiera gustado saber si el correspondía mis sentimientos pero…sé que no es posible (Ya no)

_Nuevamente no veo nada y siento mi cuerpo frio_

_Es la muerte acercándose..._

_Me preocupa tanto..._

_Que harás cuando sea mi final..._

En cuanto me sentí un poco mejor, salí corriendo hacia la valla, donde como siempre estaba mi querido prisionero esperándome. Rápidamente lance un pequeño avión de papel con mi último mensaje. Él lo desdoblo y leyó lentamente, para después mirarme con sorpresa y miedo. Me di la vuelta murmurando:

\- Adiós…

\- ¡Espera!- Grito. Esa era su voz, esa voz que tanto había deseado oír.- ¡Por favor no te vayas!- Jadeo por un instante y tuve que aguantar las ganas de llorar.- ¿Nunca vas a volver? Sabes…Yo e guardado todas tus cartas y esta no será la excepción. Porque yo ¡Te esperare!

No soporte mas y salí corriendo. Mientras las lagrimas empapaban mi rostro…

_Y corro lanzando un avión hecho de papel_

_Dándote un adiós por última vez_

_No lloraré más por este fin tan cruel._

_No te vayas compañera de mi corazón_

_¿Ya no volverás a esta prisión?_

_He guardado carta que he recibido de ti_

_Y a que vengas otra vez esperaré..._

Al regresar a mi habitación, sentí de nuevo esa horrible puntada en el corazón, acompañada de una opresión en los pulmones que me dificultaba el respirar. Y por la falta de aire me desmaye.

No se cuanto tiempo paso pero, cuando desperté, estaba en mi cama, conectada a un respirador artificial y a un medidor de ritmo cardiaco.

No podía mover ni siquiera mi mano.

Sé que este será mi final. Ya nunca volveré a salir de mi habitación. Nunca volveré a verlo. Por favor, déjenme verle sonreír por ultima vez (tal vez así pueda descansar en paz)

_Exactamente de aquella vez_

_Ya mi cuerpo no se vuelto a mover…_

_Pronto este suplicio conmigo acabara_

_Y con la valla que vio alejar…_

_Vuelve a mi necesito para seguir_

_Pero estas tan lejos hoy de mi…_

_Y si ya no puedo contemplarte sonreír_

_Por favor… por favor… por favor…_

Este mundo es tan cruel. Son como horrible hierbas malignas que intentan apagar la ultima luz que cuida de una pequeña flor. Y aunque suene pretencioso, creo ser como esa pequeña flor que pronto se extinguirá, pues ha tenido que abandonar a su prisionero (su luz) Y eso no puede cambiar.

Ya ni siquiera puedo leer sus hermosas cartas, que antes me servían de único consuelo.

No quiero que el termine como yo. Por favor déjenme salir para decirle que viva, que viva y que supere ese dolor que pronto surgirá en su corazón. Por favor déjenme salir, por favor…

De repente mi padre, que hace unos momentos se había ido, entro a verme, se acercó a mí y me entrego un pedazo de papel, arrugado y roto. Y entonces comprendí lo que había hecho… (No pude decirle que viviera)

Comencé a llorar antes de que mi vista se nublara, y caí en un profundo sueño (del que jamás despertare)

_Ya no hay luz que ilumine esta flor que se extinguió…_

_No podemos cambiar lo que ocurrió…_

_Solamente quiero ver tus cartas de amor_

_O mi luz poco a poco perderá su resplandor_

_He guardado tus cartas aunque débil estoy…_

_Tengo que apresurarme e ir a mi habitación_

_Por favor si yo muero tengo una petición…_

_Es que tú vivas y superes el dolor_

Abrí los ojos y vi que estaba en un hermoso campo floreado. Camine sin rumbo sintiendo que alguien me llamaba. Entonces vi a un joven de cabello rosa. Lo reconocí inmediatamente, y corrí a abrazarlo. El correspondió mi abrazo y lo escuche decir:

Hola, mi nombre es Natsu…

Hola, yo soy…yo soy Lucy.- Respondí mirándolo a los ojos.

Y uniendo nuestros labios en un primer beso, supe que desde ahora estaríamos juntos para siempre.

_Desde aquel día nada_

_Nos volvió a separar_

_Y nuestra gran sonrisa nunca nadie borrará_

_A los dos nos envuelve_

_La profunda oscuridad_

_Alejados de_

_Todo rastro de felicidad_

_Hasta mañana..._

_En aquel lugar..._

* * *

**Actores:**

**Rin: **Lucy

**Len: **Natsu

**El padre de Rin: **Jude

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Aun no tengo completamente decidido cual será la próxima canción u.u pero espero que igualmente les guste el próximo.**

**Comentar es gratis ^^ Hasta la prox. semana.**


	8. Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life

**Fairy tail y las canciones Vocaloid no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Canción: **Ah, It`s a Wonderful Cat Life

**Intérprete original: **GUMI y Len Kagamine

**Genero: **Romance/Friendship

\- ¡Que aburrido estoy!- Exclamaba un pequeño gato rubio, con manchas negras en las orejas y ojos azules.

El gato se detuvo frente a una gran casa con un pequeño balcón y dijo suspirando:

\- Mmm…Ya e pasado por aquí como tres veces, pero ¿Qué mas podría hacer?...- Se rascó la cabeza hasta que un pequeño foco se prendió sobre esta.- Tal vez podría ir a ver a Rogue o a Natsu-San, pero ellos están muy ocupados con sus novias.-El pequeño foco se quebró cuando el gato Sting recordó a las gatitas Yukino y Lucy, las respectivas novias de sus mejores amigos.- No se por qué gastan su tiempo con ellas, es mas divertido ir a una aventura.- Suspiró y pateo una lata hacia arriba por su frustración.

\- Oye ¿podrías tener mas cuidado? Casi me golpeas con eso.

El gato miro hacia arriba para confrontar al emisor de aquella queja. Cuando vio a una pequeña y hermosa gata sentada en el balcón de aquella casa. La gata tenía el pelaje tan blanco como la nieve y sus ojos eran azules, tenía un collar rojo en el cuello y se veía que la cuidaban mucho.

Sting se petrifico. ¡Jamás había visto a una gata tan linda!

\- Oye ¿Por qué no hablas?- Cuestiono la gatita elevando levemente una ceja.- ¿Acaso el ratón te comió la lengua?

\- Eeehhh.- El pobre gato no sabía que decir, así que se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo.

\- ¡Oye espera!

Sting corrió y corrió hasta que ya no pudo escuchar la voz de la gata blanca. Entonces se detuvo y vio que ya atardecía. Y se arrepintió de haber escapado sin presentarse a esa hermosa gata.

\- En verdad era muy bonita.- Susurró haciendo un mohín.- Pero ni siquiera pude presentarme…Ya se, voy a ir a verla ahora.

Se dio la vuelta y avanzo lentamente hacia donde estaba aquella casa y vio que la gata aun estaba ahí, como si estuviera esperando a alguien, y Sting se hizo a la esperanza de que lo estuviera esperando a él.

\- ¡Hola!- Exclamo el gato rubio.- Discúlpame por no haberme presentado. Soy Sting, ¿y tú eres?

\- Lissana.- Respondió la gatita sin inmutarse.- Es un gusto, pero no puedo hablar ahora. Estoy esperando a mi dueña.

\- ¿Dueña?- Murmuro Sting.

\- ¿Es una gata hogareña?- Pensó el gato.- Pero si es tan linda. No me gusta juntarme con gatos con dueño pero…Le hare una oferta que no podrá rechazar.

Sting le sonrió a la gata y propuso:

\- Y bien, Lissana. ¿No te gustaría salir a jugar conmigo esta noche?

\- Ya te dije, Sting, que estoy esperando a mi dueña.- Dijo Lissana suspirando.- Y no, no quiero.

El gato se sorprendió y decepciono por su respuesta. Pero su ánimo no decayó y decidió insistir:

\- Vamos, será divertido. Nos conoceremos mejor y jugaremos toda la noche. Tu dueñita puede esperar.

\- Ya dije que no, gracias.- Dijo Lissana dándose la vuelta al ver que una joven de cabello celeste había entrado a la habitación.

Sting se quedó ahí y suspiro:

\- Esto es lo que tienen de malo las gatas hogareñas. Siempre ponen a sus dueños en primer lugar. Me gustaría jugar con ella. Es tan bonita. No desistiré tan fácilmente.

_Ella es una linda joven_

_Su piel blanca es tan hermosa_

_En esta hermosa noche de luna,_

_¿No quieres salir a jugar conmigo?_

Cada atardecer, por toda esa semana, Sting iba a ver a Lissana para convencerla de jugar juntos. Pero ella se negaba diciendo que su dueña estaba por llegar.

Una noche Sting le sonrió cómicamente y le dijo:

\- Aaah, no se porque te esmeras tanto por tu dueña. Deberías de saber que los gatos solo vivimos una vez, aunque los humanos digan lo contrario. ¿Cierto?

\- Cierto…-Dijo Lissana sin entender su punto.

\- Entonces hay que aprovecharla y ser libre.- Exclamó ensanchando su sonrisa.- Jugar todo el día y toda la noche. Por ejemplo.- Se acercó peligrosamente a la gata.- No necesitas ese collarcito. ¿Porque no me dejas quitártelo ha mordiscos?

\- ¿¡Que haces!? ¡No te acerques tanto!- Exclamó sonrojándose y con sus patitas blancas alejo a Sting de ella.- Y no puedes quitarme mi collar.

_La vida de un gato se vive tan solo una vez_

_Por lo tanto hay que vivir con plenitud_

_Ese collar que llevas en el cuello_

_Déjame masticarlo y desgastarlo_

\- Meow. Entiendo que estés asustada.- Rio el gato.- Pero créeme que ser libre es lo mejor. Puedes robar peces de las tiendas y perseguir a los pájaros sin que un dueño te regañe. Puedes flojear todo el día, durmiendo en el techo de alguna casa. ¿No te gustaría?

\- No en realidad.- Dijo Lissana directamente.

_Ser libre es lo mejor,_

_Meow Meow Meow_

_Robar peces y persiguiendo palomas_

_En el día los humanos trabajan_

_Mientras yo duermo en el techo_

_También tú puedes vivir libre_

\- ¿Segura? Créeme que si fueras libre te divertirías mas.- Dijo sin rendirse.- Podría presentarte a mis amigos, Rogue y Natsu-San. Vamos, solo salta de este balcón. ¡Y serás libre!

_Meow Meow Meow_

_Te voy a presentar a mis geniales amigos_

_Vamos, abre la ventana_

_¡Salta y escapa de allí!_

Lissana suspiro y dijo:

\- ¿Crees que no e notado que vienes aquí cada día? Es como si estuvieras acosándome.

\- ¿Eh? Yo no…-Intento excusarse pero la gata lo interrumpió.

\- Eres muy bueno hablando ¿sabes? Pero- Lo señalo frunciendo el seño levemente- Yo no soy la gatita tonta que crees.

_Eres un gato callejero despreocupado_

_Solo veo tus ojos brillar en la oscuridad_

_Eres muy bueno con las palabras, pero..._

_No soy tan tonta como crees_

\- Yo nunca he pensado que eres tonta.- Dijo Sting preocupado por la gata.

\- Se muy bien que los gatos vivimos solo una vez.- Prosiguió ignorando al gato rubio.- Y es por eso que me consienten tanto y que vivo aquí donde nada podrá lastimarme. No te dejare hacerle daño a mi collar, porque su marca es muy importante. Pero- Señaló a Sting acusatoriamente.- no creo que tú puedas entenderlo.

_La vida de un gato se vive tan solo una vez_

_Esa es la razón por la que permanezco aquí_

_La marca que este collar lleva_

_¿Me pregunto si lo entiendes?_

\- Meow. Tienes que aceptar que esta vida es genial.- Dijo Lissana sonriéndole sinceramente al gato.- Me dan comida deliciosa y tengo una suave y cálida cama, además que mi dueña Juvia juega siempre conmigo. Claro que- Desvió la mirada avergonzada.- también tengo que tomar algunos baños. Pero ¿No te gustaría vivir así?

\- No.- Respondió Sting de inmediato, al pensar en los horribles baños y en la opresión a la que debían someter a esa gatita y sintió un escalofrio.

_Soy una gata refinada_

_Meow Meow Meow_

_Con deliciosa comida y una suave cama_

_Soy débil cuando se trata del agua, pero..._

_Me doy una ducha todos los días_

_Comparado mi estado al tuyo_

\- Si comparamos mi vida con la tuya ¿A ti quien te protege?- Cuestiono seriamente.- Piénsalo, mañana podrías ser atropellado por un carro y nadie lo notaria.

\- ¡No digas eso!- Exclamo Sting con los pelos de punta.

\- Es la verdad.- Dijo Lissana moviendo sus hombros como si no hubiera importancia en lo que dijo.

_Meow Meow Meow_

_¿Quién te protege a ti?_

_Mañana podrías ser atropellado por un auto_

_Nadie lo sabe ¿verdad?_

Sting suspiró con pesadez, esa gata si que era obstinada. El solo quería jugar con ella. No había nada de malo en sus intenciones.

Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse mas atraído que antes por la minina.

El gato rubio la miro con ojos coquetos y dijo:

_Incluso tu obstinación es tan adorable_

_Creo que me he enamorado de ti más que nunca_

¿Amor? ¿Quién lo diría?

El mismo Sting que pensaba que tener una novia era pérdida de tiempo ahora estaba en las nubes por aquella gata blanca.

Lissana le vio sorprendida, se sonrojó, para después reír de forma burlona y decir:

_¡Que gran honestidad tienes!_

_Pero no puedes influir en mi corazón_

Para su sorpresa, Sting agacho la cabeza tristemente, y suspiró de forma melancólica. Después con una pata señalo hacia arriba y exclamó:

\- ¿Sabes? Tengo un gran sueño. Escapar de aquí algún día y viajar al norte. Para ver esas hermosas auroras boreales. Y- Le tomó la pata a Lissana.- si me acompañaras seria maravilloso. ¡Seria tan genial a tu lado siempre estar!...Pero- Soltó lentamente a la gata para sonreírle tristemente.- creo que eso gamas sucederá…

_Mi sueño_

_Meow Meow Meow_

_Es escapar de esta ciudad un día_

_Y viajar a un lugar lejano_

_Y ver las auroras con estos ojos_

_Para poder estar contigo_

_Meow Meow Meow_

_¡Ese es un pensamiento tan maravilloso!_

_Pero es solo un sueño que no se hará realidad..._

\- Sting…-Murmuró la gata.

Se sentía muy mal por él. No quería verlo tan triste. Ella en el fondo si quería estar con él, se había acostumbrado a su presencia y compañía, pero amaba mucho a su dueña como para abandonarla.

\- Es difícil cambiar ¿sabes?- Dijo mirándole a los ojos.- Y aunque quisiera ir contigo no podría. Porque la chica que cuida de mi es tan dulce, le debo tanto.- Cerró los ojos y recordó a su dueña.- A demás no sé que haría sin mi, tiene tantos problemas. Como ese chico de su escuela, creo que se llama Gray, que no lo hace caso. Y yo estoy ahí, escuchándola y apoyándola en secreto. No podría dejarla sola. ¿Entiendes?- Abrió los ojos para ver que Sting se estaba yendo.- ¿¡A donde vas!?

\- Lo siento pero tengo que irme.- Le dijo el sonriendo.

\- Pero ¿vas a volver?

_Cambiar la vida de alguien_

_Meow Meow Meow_

_No es tan fácil de hacer_

_Y la chica que cuida de mí_

_No es posible que se las arregle para estar sola._

_Estando en media conversación_

_Meow Meow Meow_

_Ah, ¿ya te vas?_

Sting solo le sonrió y se fue a su hogar.

Lissana se quedo quieta suspiró y sonriendo murmuro:

\- Te estaré esperando…

_¡Espera un minuto!_

_Estaría bien si mañana regresas_

_Te estaré esperando..._

* * *

**Actores:**

**Len, el gato callejero: **Sting

**Gumi, la gata hogareña: **Lissana

**Rin, la dueña de la gata: **Juvia

**Los amigos de Len: **Rogue y Natsu

**Las novias de los amigos de Len: **Yukino y Lucy

* * *

**Hola a todos espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Discúlpenme por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero tuve un pequeño problema con el anti-virus de mi notebook y estuve unos días sin acceso a internet. Pero ya todo está resuelto.**

**Esperare sus comentarios. Bye minna.**

**(Y gracias a los que comentaron mi drabble** _Jealous?_)


	9. La efímera vendedora de Manzanas

**Las canciones de Vocaloid y los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Canción: **La efímera vendedora de manzanas

**Intérprete original: **GUMI

**Genero: **Romance/Friendship

Una vez existió un lejano pueblo, solo las personas que en el habitaban conocían su existencia.

La gente del pueblo vivía para siempre, eran inmortales y ellos no podían estar más que felices por esa bendición.

Sin embargo, una de sus habitantes había nacido con una horrible maldición, producto de aquel terrible fruto rojo. La niña desde su nacimiento había sido maldecida con el destino de algún día morir.

La gente de aquel pueblo la aborrecía. Era una abominación pensar en que los humanos podían morir. Y ella era esa abominación en carne y hueso.

_Esta es la historia en un lejano lugar en los confines del tiempo._

_Es un lugar donde a la gente le fue concedida la vida eterna._

_Este es el cuento de una chica que había nacido bajo un árbol de fruto rojo,_

_Y en consecuencia fue maldecida con el destino de [morir]._

La niña, cuyo nombre era Wendy, vivía un poco apartada de aquel pueblo, cerca de un lago. En una pastelería que ella misma había abierto después de que sus padres fueran exiliados por dar a luz a una abominación.

Wendy se encontraba horneando tartas de manzana a altas horas de la mañana. Se sentía muy feliz. Con el presentimiento y esperanza de que hoy seria un gran día y que sus tartas se venderían a montón en el pueblo.

_Sobre los alrededores que son coloreados por el brillante lago azul había una panadería de frutos rojos. _

_Con el inusual sentimiento de felicidad en estos fríos días la chica fue a vender sus postres,_

_Puede que este sea el día en el que se darán cuenta de cuan sabrosos son. _

Al medio día salió de su hogar y se encaminó al pueblo.

Al llegar se posicionó en un callejón y sonriente miró a la gente que caminaba por ahí. Extendió un poco la canasta con pequeños pedazos de tarta y dijo:

\- ¿Alguien quiere una tarta de manzana? ¡Los prepare yo!

_Ella encontró la ciudad de la Torre con el Reloj,_

_Donde hoy es inusualmente concurrido, La La Lu La ¡Suerte!_

_Sola en un rincón de la ciudad_

_¿No gusta de un poco de tarta de Fruto Rojo? ¡Los he hecho yo!_

Sin embargo, la gente que pasaba ni siquiera se volteaba a mirarla, y los que lo hacían la miraban con desprecio, como si la pequeña peliazul fuera un animal. Incluso un hombre joven que pasó por ahí mascullo entre dientes:

\- Aléjate de nosotros niña maldita.

Wendy no supo si el hombre lo había dicho sin la intención de que ella escuchara, pero el punto era que ella había escuchado sus palabras. Y le dolieron. Le dolieron porque, aunque varias veces había sido llamada; abominación, alimaña, niña maldita, monstruo, nunca había entendido el porqué de sus ofensas, nadie nunca se lo había explicado.

\- Pero si yo soy igual a todos ustedes.- Murmuró Wendy sintiendo ganas de llorar.- Y además saben muy bien.

_Pero no conseguía vendar ni uno solo, la gente despreciaba a la chica_

_Yo no soy diferente de todos ustedes y además… son tan deliciosos… _

Esa era su realidad y debía aceptarla. Jamás seria escuchada. Siempre estaría sola.

La gente no la quería en sus vidas porque estaba maldita.

Esas personas eran crueles.

Esta es la historia de un mundo sin alma donde solo ella vivía.

_Nuevamente mi voz se corta,_

_Es como si yo fuese invisible,_

_Así es como todos parecían ignorarla_

_Porque era una niña maldecida_

_Un cuento de un mundo de muertos, donde solo una chica vivía._

Esa noche Wendy se dedicó a hornear mas tartas para tenerlas listas para el día siguiente.

Nunca dejo de sonreír, pues jamás se rendía. Podían tratarla como si fuera un monstruo, pero ella seguiría esforzándose, realizando aquellos postres hasta que fueran aceptados. Porque ese día ella seria tratada como una habitante más de ese peculiar pueblo.

Tendría amigos.

_En la noche ella preparó variadas tartas con una gran sonrisa_

_La chica aun no se quiere rendir_

_Aun cuando las manecillas del reloj apuntan al cielo, pero entonces su estomago gruño._

Wendy se encaminó hacia el pueblo y se paró en el mismo callejón.

\- ¿Alguien quiere una tarta de…?

De repente, alguien empujó a la niña por detrás. Y su cesta se cayó al suelo, sus tartas se regaron por el piso.

Wendy estaba a punto de recogerlos, convenciéndose a si misma de que había sido un accidente. Pero las personas siguieron caminando, sin importarles pisar los postres. Sin importarles todo el esfuerzo que Wendy había puesto en ellos.

La pequeña peliazul agachó la cabeza y con lágrimas amenazando inundar sus ojos, empezó a recoger los postres.

De repente la niña vio una mano aparecer.

Era un niño.

Wendy se puso muy nerviosa. Nunca alguien se había acercado a ella. Por un momento pensó que iba a hacerle algo malo.

El niño tomó uno de los aplastados postres, le dio una mordida y dijo:

\- ¡Esto sabe muy bien!

_De pronto ella fue empujada por la espalda y la canasta con sus postres cayeron al suelo,_

_Las personas pisaban sus tartas sin prestar atención._

_Ella intentaba recogerlas, cuando de pronto una mano se extendió…_

_El gentilmente puso en su boca una magullada tarta "Es deliciosa"_

A Wendy se le iluminaron los ojos. Nadie le había dicho que sus tartas sabían bien.

El niño le sonrió y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Wendy tímidamente la tomó.

\- Soy Romeo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Wendy…

La gente que pasaba por ahí, vio esa escena con decepción y enojo.

Otra victima que caía ante esa horrible maldición.

Pero a ninguno de los niños les importó las miradas de esas personas. Porque por fin podían comprenderlo todo.

Esta es la historia de un mundo sin alma donde solo ellos vivían.

_Sus palabras hicieron latir mi corazón,_

_Como si alguien me hubiese un dado un lugar para ser llenado,_

_Entonces el extendió su mano a ella_

_Porque la chica le había maldecido,_

_Una antigua historia de un mundo de muertos, donde solo dos podían vivir. _

Aquellas personas empezaban a sentir lastima de aquellos que caían ante esa horrible maldición.

No vivir para siempre. ¿Quién podría vivir así? ¿Si quiera era un modo de vida?

Pobres personas.

Sin embargo…

A Wendy y a Romeo no les importaba, ambos eran felices porque estaban juntos en esa maldición. (Esa maravillosa maldición)

Porque aunque al día siguiente podían morir. Fácilmente podrían decir que vivieron bien, felices, que supieron atesorar el ahora.

_Los ciudadanos se compadecieron de ellos, esos que habían sido maldecidos por el fruto rojo._

_No vivirían para siempre, en cambio morirían… ah, que trágico cuento…_

_Pero aun así ambos rieron, si, rieron. _

_La La La – Es una maravillosa maldición_

_Aun si morimos mañana, es más fácil atesorar el "Ahora"_

Esa era su realidad y debía aceptarla.

La gente siempre los ignoraría. Nunca serian felices en ese lugar.

Todas esas personas los odiaban, porque para ellos eran monstruos, abominaciones de la naturaleza.

La gente pensaba que estaban malditos.

Pero la verdad era que…

\- El mundo estaba maldito…

_Supongo que mi voz siempre se cortará,_

_Es como si simplemente fuese invisible_

_Así es como todos parecían ignorarlo,_

_Por el mundo que fue maldecido._

No podían estar más felices. De haber sido liberados de la maldición de la eternidad.

\- Han enloquecido.- Decía la gente del pueblo.- ¿Quién podría aceptar una vida así?

Pero a ellos no les importó.

E incluso cunado decidieron irse de ese pueblo maldecido no dejaban de sonreír.

Porque por fin había sido liberados. Liberados de la eternidad. Liberados de la soledad.

En este mundo sin alma solo ellos dos pudieron ¡ser felices hasta el final!

_Después de haber sido liberados de la maldición de la "Eternidad"_

_Parecía como si se hubieran vuelto locos,_

_Y así fue como ellos durmieron, intentando sonreír_

_Porque ambos habían sido puestos en libertad _

_En ese mundo de muertos donde los dos solos eran felices_

En una cabaña en medio de un frondoso bosque había una pareja sentada frente una chimenea.

La mujer aparentaba unos treinta años. Su largo cabello era azul y sus ojos cafés. Cargaba un niño de dos años ya dormido.

El hombre parecía tener la misma edad que su mujer. Su cabello era de un tono negro y sus ojos oscuros. Abrazaba a la mujer con amor.

\- Fue una maravillosa maldición. ¿No Wendy?- Dijo mientras observaba al niño dormido.

\- Si, Romeo.

La pareja unió sus labios en un tierno beso a la luz de las brasas de la chimenea.

* * *

**Actores:**

**Niña maldecida: **Wendy

**Niño maldecido: **Romeo

* * *

**Hola a todos en esta ocasión les traigo esta canción de GUMI que la verdad parece que no muchos conocen, pero que se ha vuelto mi favorita de ella. Espero que les aya gustado.**

**El proximo capitulo será (redoble de tambores) **Proof of life **de Rin Kagamine.**

**Hasta la proxima. Espero poder leer sus comentarios.**


	10. Proof of Life

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail y las canciones de Vocaloid no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Canción: **Proof of life

**Intérprete original: **Rin Kagamine

**Genero: **Romance/Drama/Angst

* * *

\- El invierno se acerca.

Fue lo que me dijo Rogue hace unos días.

Invierno, el suave susurrar del viento de invierno. No se cuanto mas lo soporte, me hace estremecer.

Debería decírselo. Él siempre ha cuidado de mí, desde aquella horrible guerra que nos quitó a nuestras familias. Que nos dejó solos en este cruel mundo.

Debería decirle que yo sufro, que sufro inmensamente en esta horrible estación. Pero no puedo, si se lo digo él se preocupara mas por mi y ya tiene suficientes preocupaciones (preocupaciones por sobrevivir).

Pero… (También debería decirle cuanto lo amo)

_La voz del viento susurra en mi oído_

_El invierno esta aquí, mi cuerpo se estremece_

_Estás junto a mí, puedo ver tu aliento_

_Cada vez más blanco y helado._

Tengo que seguir con vida en este invierno, porque si llego a la siguiente estación querrá decir que sobreviviré un año más.

Mi vida es como un espiral, nunca sé cuando no voy a respirar, cuando dormiré para siempre.

Solo tengo que seguir luchando hasta la primavera. Como un capullo de flor que tiene que sobrevivir al frio invierno para florecer.

_Este año es bueno, mi vida ha sido escrita_

_Espero por la próxima primavera excusándose_

_Mientras escucho las cadenas de vida_

_Continuando con el brote de luz_

Pero sé que esto no terminara bien, porque he estado peleando de esta forma durante años en silencio. He gastado mis fuerzas.

Quiero seguir en este mundo. Por el.

Por Rogue.

Él siempre me ha apoyado y cuidado aunque yo le miento cada día diciendo que estoy mejor (cuando en realidad solo empeoro).

También me gustaría dejar algo, una prueba de que existí en este mundo. Pero eso es mucho pedir tomando en cuenta el poco tiempo que puede estar quedándome.

_Se que mi destino continua marchitándose_

_Pero todavía seré fuerte_

_Quiero respirar, quiero cantar_

_Me gustaría olvidar algo_

_Que dice que he vivido; la prueba de mi vida_

\- ¿Yukino?

Lo vi. Yo estaba recostada en mi cama (claro que no le dije a Rogue que había sufrido una recaída) y él había entrado en mi habitación y me ofrecía una taza de chocolate caliente.

\- Gracias, Rogue-Kun.

Tomé la taza y le di un sorbo a la bebida caliente.

\- Sabes Yukino, escuché que esta noche va a haber una tormenta de nieve.

Yo asentí mientras bebía, dándole a entender que le escuchaba.

\- Hace muchos años que no salíamos a la nieve. Desde…la guerra.

Noté que eso último lo dijo como si se atragantara. Nos era difícil hablar sobre eso…y tampoco era como si quisiéramos tocar ese tema muy seguido.

\- Es verdad, Rogue-Kun.- Murmuré aunque no se si él me escuchó.

\- Y estaba pensando en que si te gustaría salir a pasear en la nieve.

Me quedé petrificada. No sabia que decirle. ¿No me haría mal salir unos minutos, cierto?

\- Bu-buena idea.- Tartamudee.

\- ¿Segura? No te ves muy convencida.- Dijo alzando una ceja.

Yo asentí. Rogue me sonrió y dijo:

\- Muy bien, saldremos mañana.

¿¡Mañana!?

Sin que me diera cuenta, la taza se resbaló de mis manos y de no ser porque Rogue alcanzó a sujetarla, se hubiera roto en mil pedazos. (Igual como lo haría mi cuerpo muy pronto)

\- ¿¡Yukino estas bien!?- Preguntó alterándose.

Lo vi a los ojos, sus ojos rojos, y sentí como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo.

\- Si, discúlpame, Rogue-Kun. Soy muy torpe.

\- No eres torpe.- Dijo, se levantó y fue a dejar la taza vacía a la cocina.

\- Si lo soy, Rogue-Kun, torpe y egoísta.- Murmuré cuando él ya se había ido.

_No quiero cantar una triste canción_

_Hey, te lo suplico, ahora solo quiero..._

_Reír a tu lado_

_Quiero cantar esta dulce canción_

A la mañana siguiente. Rogue estaba preparando el desayuno y yo estaba sentada frente a la mesa y lo observaba.

Me di cuenta de cuantos años habíamos estado juntos. Y de que yo nunca fui capaz de decirle, que me había enamorado de él desde que me rescató de debajo de los escombros de mi…antiguo hogar.

Nunca seré capaz.

Nunca conocerás mis sentimientos, Rogue. Pero me hubiera gustado poder conocer los tuyos.

Por eso, aunque yo muera, siempre estaré contigo…Rogue.

\- Hoy es el día, Yukino.- Lo escuché decir, y supe de inmediato a que se refería.

\- Si, Rogue-Kun.

_Varios inviernos han pasado y finalmente_

_Comprendí que este sentimiento era…_

_Incapaz de expresar lo que deseo, pero…_

_Mi corazón siempre estará conectado con el tuyo_

Hay veces en las que no puedo ver nada. Como si la sombra de la muerte me nublara la conciencia.

En esos momentos no puedo evitar sentir miedo, miedo a no verlo jamás, a que ese sea mi último momento de vida.

Y en esos momentos me siento sola.

Todo a mí alrededor empieza a esfumarse. Excepto tu sonrisa, aquella hermosa sonrisa que solo me dedicas a mí.

Quiero poder ver esa sonrisa hasta el final.

¿Podré?

_¿Cierto?_

_Está muy oscuro_

_No puedo ver nada_

_No puedo escuchar nada_

_Tengo miedo... duele_

_Es solitario..._

_Mientras todo a mí alrededor continúa desapareciendo_

_Tu sonrisa es lo único que aún no ha desaparecido..._

Pero pase lo que pase, tú no dejes de sonreír por favor. Aunque el dolor y la soledad te carcoman el corazón. Porque recuerda que yo siempre estaré a tu lado, aunque no físicamente, y no me gustaría ver como te pudres el alma al vivir en el pasado (eso no es vida).

Se feliz Rogue. Aunque yo no esté ahí.

Porque tú nunca estarás solo…

_Tu estas cantando esa dulce canción ¿no es así?_

_Aun cuando nosotros estemos siendo_

_Abarcados por un mundo de soledad_

_Yo siempre estaré contigo, por favor no lo olvides…_

Así como yo sé que no estoy sola…

\- Yukino ¿Estas bien?

Aunque escucho tu voz, no puedo verte, ni a ti ni a nada.

Me queda poco tiempo antes de derrumbarme, lo sé.

Veo como empieza a acercárseme pero yo ya estoy lejos. Mi alma empieza a abandonar mi cuerpo con lentitud.

Y no puedo evitar llorar al ver la expresión de su rostro.

Yo solo quiero verlo sonreír antes de partir.

Lo lamento Rogue, lamento tener que dejarte. Lamento haber hecho que te sintieras culpable. Fui una egoísta y moriré siéndolo.

Pero…espero que seas feliz…

_No estoy sola… tu estas aquí_

_Me rodeas con la calidez de tu abrazo_

_Aunque no pueda escuchar nada_

_Puedo entenderte_

_La mano con la que me tocas_

_No quiero cantar una triste canción_

_Hey, te lo suplico, ahora solo quiero..._

_Que cantemos juntos tú y yo_

_Quiero cantar esta dulce canción..._

\- ¡Yukino!

Rogue gritó al ver como mi cuerpo empezaba a tambalearse.

Me derrumbaré.

Siento todo mi cuerpo frio.

Ya no hay escapatoria.

Pero, con mi ultimo aliento, tengo que agradecerle, por que el a sacrificado muchas cosas por mí, el me a cuidado todo este tiempo. Tengo que agradecerle.

Y antes de que mi cuerpo tocará la fría nieve por ultima vez. Lo miré a los ojos y susurré.

\- Gracias…Mi am…or…

Y desde entonces mi cuerpo no sintió nada más que sus cálidos brazos aferrándose a mí.

Por favor…se feliz…

_Yo te la dedico, una canción con una dolorosa partida..._

_Y al final... espero decirte..._

_...Gracias..._

* * *

**Actores:**

**Rin: **Yukino

**Len: **Rogue

* * *

**Hola a todos aqui les traigo un Roguekino para los fans de esta pareja. Espero que les haya gustado esta historia llena de drama y angustia. Esperare sus comentarios.**

**La proxima historia será: **Soundless Voice **de Len Kagamine, que seria como la segunda parte de esta historia.**

**Tambien quisiera aprovechar de comentarles sobre un proyecto que tengo pensado hacer, el posible summary seria este:**

"Lucy, después de recibir una paliza de parte de sus "compañeros", decide emprender un viaje para olvidar su pasado, en compañía de una misteriosa joven que parece conocerla desde antes. Pero algo pasó ese horrible día, un secreto que hará que la vida de Lucy corra peligro. ¿Podrán las hadas salvarla y conseguir su confianza?"

**El titulo, bueno aun no lo decido XD se aceptan sugerencias. Y quisiera saber si es una idea que les interesa. Manden sus opiniones en los comentarios. **

**Hasta la proxima.**


	11. Soundless Voice

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail y las canciones de Vocaloid no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Canción: **Soundless Voice

**Intérprete original: **Len Kagamine

**Genero: **Romance/Drama/Angst

* * *

\- ¡Yukino!- Grité con desesperación al ver como su cuerpo se derrumbaba sobre la nieve.

Corrí a su lado y caí de rodillas frente a ella. Estaba en shock. Extendí una mano y toqué su rostro.

Estaba frio como el hielo.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué había sucedido?

Yukino ¿Estaba enferma? ¿¡Por qué, por que nunca me lo dijo!?

_Una noche el silencio_

_Cubría la ciudad,_

_La blanca y fría ciudad,_

\- ¿Yukino?

Ella nunca me ocultaba nada. Era imposible que todos estos años me estuviera mintiendo sobre algo tan importante.

No es posible.

¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

\- ¡Yukino!- Comencé a llorar. Con desesperación. Nunca había llorado así desde que vi como habían asesinado a mis padres durante la guerra.

La abracé. Como si intentara compartirle de mi calor corporal para que se repusiera, pero era imposible y eso lo sabía de antemano.

(Es imposible revivir a los muertos)

¿Por qué Yukino?

¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta de que algo iba mal con ella? ¿Qué ella sufría en silencio y que su cuerpo se deterioraba cada día?

_Extendiste tus bellas manos,_

_Por un breve momento las pude tocar_

_Y entendí en el silencio,_

La nieve seguía cayendo a nuestro alrededor, caía como mis lágrimas.

Pero no me importa.

Porque ya no puedo escuchar ni sentir su respiración.

Pero, curiosamente, sonreía. Y recordé que hace años que no veía esa sonrisa.

Ya la había visto, poco antes de la guerra. Una tarde nevada en que habíamos salido a jugar.

Creo que era feliz.

Y le preguntaba…

_Sin ningún sonido estás,_

_Se acumula la bella luz y sonreíste_

_Tu me preguntaste que…_

\- ¿Cómo suena tu voz hoy?

Ella amaba cantar en ese tiempo. Y cada vez que le preguntaba eso. Empezaba a cantarme canciones tristes y melancólicas que se camuflaban con el entorno. Y yo amaba escucharla.

Pero ya no podré.

\- Yukino ¿Cómo suena tu voz hoy?

Aunque quiera escucharla no puedo. Porque me dejó.

Lejos se marchó.

_Clase de sonido se podían escuchar,_

_En este lugar,_

_Me dijiste que no podías más_

_Yo sé que no podías escuchar,_

Por favor dime si estas sufriendo. Porque te consolaré.

Dime si puedes escuchar algo. Porque gritaré más fuerte para que despiertes.

Yukino, no pienso dejarte ir.

Por favor no me abandones.

(Rogue-Kun…)

No puedo olvidar tu voz, ni tu sonrisa.

Prometimos que nos apoyaríamos mutuamente. Que estaríamos juntos.

Por eso… no te vayas…

_Dime si hay dolor, ¡dime si no es triste!_

_Dime que lugar has ido a ver,_

_No vayas a donde yo ya no pueda seguirte,_

_No estaríamos siempre juntos,_

La nieve sigue cayendo y yo seguí abrazándote con toda mi fuerza, Yukino.

Pero tu cuerpo empezó a ponerse tieso, apenas podía moverte. Y estaba tan frio como la nieve.

Si tan solo pudiera escuchar tu voz de nuevo.

Ese es mi único deseo.

Solo escuchar tu voz diciendo mi nombre (Rogue-Kun…)

\- Yukino…

_En las densas capas de nieve,_

_No puedo hacer nada y te abrasé solo por un segundo,_

_Y tu cuerpo se esfumó,_

_Si solo los deseos pudiesen hacerse realidad,_

_Entonces yo…_

_Una vez más quiero escuchar tu voz_

_Llamándome..._

Sequé mis lágrimas y mire los ojos de Yukino que aún seguían entreabiertos.

Aquellos ojos color chocolate, que yo siempre pensé que eran tan hermosos y brillantes. Ahora están vacíos, sin vida ni brillo.

Los cerré, lentamente. Porque ya no soportaba ver esos fríos ojos. Esos no podían ser los ojos de Yukino, los ojos de Yukino eran hermosos y estos… simplemente era imposible que fueran los ojos de Yukino.

_Al mirarte fijamente vi en tus ojos…_

_El vació y mi reflejo,_

_El mundo que se torna gris…_

Vi su cuerpo, seguía inmóvil.

Lo único que se movía era la nieve que nos cubría cada vez más. Como un manto que cubría su inerte cuerpo, arrullándolo.

La nieve se camuflaba con el cabello plateado de Yukino y con lo blanca que se había vuelto su piel.

Tengo que darme cuenta de que no volverás. Que jamás volveré a escuchar tu tierna voz.

Pero aún estoy confundido. Te he perdido tan de repente.

Y me siento culpable. ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes?

Ya todas mis lagrimas perdí. ¿Cómo he podido llorarte así?

_Parece detenerse pero solo la nieve vuelve a caer,_

_Y tú sigues con tu palidez,_

_Esa tierna voz no volverá,_

_No lo puedo comprender escucha ya mi voz,_

_Todo lo que siento es confuso,_

_Mis lágrimas se secan y disuelven en un ser…_

_Dentro de tu hermoso corazón,_

Si en verdad existen los milagros.

Por favor Dios, escucha mi voz. Y llévatela. Llévate toda la vida que hay en este cuerpo y entrégasela a ella, a la persona que amo.

Porque ahora estoy solo. En este mundo que no es igual sin su presencia. Estoy inundado de recuerdos felices (Rogue-Kun…) que jamás regresarán.

Y si esto es inevitable…por favor Yukino…

\- Contigo llévame…

_Si los deseos se hicieran realidad_

_Te pido llévate ya mi voz_

_Y entrégame lo que yo deseo ¡te suplico!_

_¡Estoy solo en un mundo sin ti!_

_Y todos los recuerdos que tengo son de ti_

_Sobre el ahora... nosotros dos..._

_Te marchitas amor..._

Yukino…Si tan solo pudieras escucharme, si pudieras escucharme decirte cuanto te amo. Pero sé que no me podrás oír.

Porque yo en verdad te amo, Yukino. Y nunca te lo dije. Fui un idiota. Fui un idiota porque temía perderte.

(Me pregunto que sentías tú por mí)

Y nuestro mundo tan perfecto se ha acercado a su fin.

Y por más que grito, llamándote, sé que ni tu voz ni tu presencia volverán.

\- ¡AAAAAH!

_En mi corazón siempre estabas presente_

_Porque te amaba y no, lo pude confesar por miedo e inseguridad_

_Estoy condenado a un mundo sin ti_

_Incluso si grito tu voz no está aquí_

_(aaaaaaaaaah)_

Por favor, maldita nieve, cubre mi cuerpo y llévame también. A donde su bella alma fue llevada. Porque el mundo es un lugar vacío y triste sin su voz.

Me recosté a su lado, abrazándola contra mi pecho.

Quiero que mi triste voz deje de escucharse para siempre y estar a su lado.

Porque esta miserable voz…a perdido su sonido y felicidad desde que te…

\- Fuiste tú…

_En la densa nieve encontrare modo de estar a tu lado siempre_

_Subir hasta al cielo para poder alcanzarte_

_Toma todo ya de mí,_

_esta voz que ya nada dice es solo mía…_

_Hazlo nieve_

* * *

**Actores:**

**Len: **Rogue

**Rin: **Yukino

* * *

**¿Que tal mis queridos lectores? Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, la segunda parte de Proof of life. Lamento que el capitulo anterior les haya entristecido, es que en si la canción es bastante triste y esta no es mejor. **

**La proxima canción será: **Rolling Girl **de Hatsune Miku.**

**Estaré encantada de leer sus reviws. Hasta la proxima.**


	12. Rolling Girl

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail y las canciones Vocaloid no me pertencen.**

* * *

**Canción: **Rolling Girl

**Intérprete original: **Hatsune Miku

**Genero: **Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort

* * *

Juvia Loxar caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, sosteniendo su mochila entre los brazos, con la mirada perdida y sumida en sus pensamientos.

Solo escuchaba, escuchaba como la gente murmuraba insultos hacia ella. Murmuraban como si no quisieran ser escuchados, más sus maldiciones si llegaban a los oídos de la peli azul.

La chica suspiró. Ya estaba acostumbrada. Acostumbrada a ser el objeto de burla de sus "compañeros". Siempre había sido diferente, más tímida que los demás y esas personas no dudaban en hacérselo saber, aunque de la peor forma.

La trataban como si fuera una muñeca hueca sin ideas, a la cual no le herían sus palabras. Pero no era verdad, ella tenía sueños que le colmaban la cabeza, sentimientos que no podía expresar.

Y empiezan a molestarle (siente que va a estallar)

_La chica que rodaba está, siempre viendo lo inalcanzable,_

_Sus sueños siguen dentro de ella;_

_Molestando están, ¡molestando están!_

Ya había escuchado como varias personas decían que solo hay que ignorar a los "abusivos", que hay que ser más inteligente que ellos y no hacer caso de sus insultos. Pero ella sabia que eso no servía para nada, ya había intentado ignorar a esas personas, pero los insultos y maltratos solo iban de mal en peor, la acusaban de creerse la muy importante y por eso ignorar a los demás (incluso sus profesores la reprocharon por eso, sin entender sus motivos).

Esos "consejos" no servían para nada, y esas palabras solo se iban con el viento.

Porque ella seguía "equivocándose".

Diciendo tonterías, intentando ser inteligente, actuando torpemente. ¡Incluso la forma en la que hablaba era un error! Que solo causaba que los demás la maltrataran.

(_¿¡Quien te crees que eres!?_)

(_¡Solo mírate, eres horrible!_)

(_¡Porque no desapareces de una vez!_)

(_No eres nadie. Nadie te necesita y no le haces falta a nadie_)

Una vez y otra vez.

_Se dice "problemas ya no habrá",_

_¿Pero donde quedaron las palabras?_

_Mas fallas; más fallas._

_Una vez que vea otro error, ella nuevamente volverá a girar._

_Otra vez; otra vez._

Ella estaba sola. Su único amigo era Gajeel-Kun, pero él iba a otro instituto y trabajaba por las noches, por lo que no podía verlo muy seguido. La otra persona que le hablaba era un chico de su clase, Gray, por él cual tenía varios sentimientos. Aunque Gray era un chico popular por lo que solo hablaban cuando estaban solos.

Él era el único de su clase que no hablaba mal de ella. Claro que tenia que fingir frente a los demás, pero nunca la maltrataba.

Un día ellos se encontraron en la parada del autobús, solo estaban ellos dos.

Juvia estaba hecha un desastre, ese día los otros estudiantes se habían esmerado. Su hermoso cabello celeste estaba lleno de lodo igual que su uniforme y sus cuadernos. Le habían robado los zapatos y su dinero. Su blusa tenía las mangas un poco rotas igual que su falda (la cual usaba mas larga que las demás chicas).

Gray la miró con tristeza. Sentía que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

\- Ju-juvia entiende si Gray-San no quiere hablarle más a Juvia.- Dijo de repente la chica apretando su mochila sucia.- Gray-San ha sido muy amable con Juvia y le estoy agradecida. Pero tal vez le traiga problemas con sus amigos.

\- ¿Y eso quieres?- Preguntó Gray mirándola seriamente.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿En serio quieres que me aleje de ti?- Preguntó volteándose para verla de frente.

\- No.- Dijo ella evitando mirarlo a los ojos.- Porque si Gray-San deja a Juvia, Juvia siente que se desmoronará.

Gray seguía mirándola. Lentamente colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Juvia.

\- Juvia quiere… ¡Yo solo quiero dejar de cometer errores!- Exclamó, echándose a llorar. Y cubrió su rostro con las manos.

El Fullbuster la abrazó, en un intento por consolarla. Recargó su mentón en la cabeza de Juvia. Y ella solo lloraba.

Varias veces Gray le decía a Juvia que terminara con todo eso. Que les dijera que pararan de una vez. Pero ella le decía que no se preocupara, que algún día todo iba a terminar. Que solo necesitaba saber porque la odiaban tanto, para poder mejorar.

\- ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó al ya no escucharla sollozar.

\- Creo que aun no.- Murmuró.

\- ¿Ahora vas a cambiar esto?- Preguntó como solía hacer.

\- Aun no.- Dijo separándose de él.- Aun no encuentro el propósito de esto.

Gray asintió. El autobús llegó y se detuvo, ambos subieron y Gray pagó el pasaje de ambos. La gente se le quedaba viendo a Juvia, claro, no sabían todo lo que le habían hecho.

_"Si me dejas, sé que esta vez me volteare"_

_Si ella dijo; ella dijo,_

_¡Todo lo que quiero es no cometer errores!_

_"¿Estás bien?"_

_"Todavía no", aun no encuentro el propósito de esto:_

_Quisiera dejar de respirar... Ahora._

Juvia se encontraba en la salida de la escuela. Empezó a sentir murmullos detrás de ella. Pero ya estaba acostumbrada, hasta que sintió como alguien le jalaba del cabello, y ahogó un pequeño gemido de dolor.

\- Hola Juvia.- Escuchó detrás de ella, una voz femenina que se perdía entre un montón de risas.

\- A-ángel-San.- Dijo ella al reconocer aquella voz.

Ángel soltó a Juvia del cabello, esta se dio la vuelta y vio como la peli plateada la veía con desprecio y rabia. Ella era una de las chicas populares que más la molestaba.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó tímidamente.- ¿Ju-juvia hizo algo ma…?

Su voz fue callada con una bofetada que la chica le propinó. Juvia colocó su mano sobre su mejilla que ardía.

No tenía que llorar, ya le habían pegado en la escuela. Siempre lo hacían, cuando las palabras ya no eran suficientes para lastimarla.

No podía quejarse. Aunque aquellas palabras de negación inundaban su cabeza.

Y empiezan a molestarle (siente que va a estallar).

_La chica que rodaba esta, más allá del final del color._

_Una voz sigue dentro de ella:_

_Molestando esta, molestando esta._

\- Zorra.- Musitó la albina.- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablar con MI Gray?

Juvia abrió los ojos como platos. Alguien la había visto conversando con Gray. Seguramente había sido mientras viajaban en el autobús.

No podía ser. Ella sabia que Ángel estaba enamorada del Fullbuster, para su pesar, y que era muy celosa. No quería imaginar que le harían para que dejara de hablar con Gray. Pero ella no quería, amaba a Gray también, él era una de las pocas personas que la trataba como a un ser humano.

\- ¡Di algo zorra!- Exclamó Ángel volviendo a tirar su cabello, para que Juvia le mirara a la cara.

\- Ju-juvia…no tiene nada que ver con…Gray-San…- Murmuró, aunque sabía que era una gran mentira.

\- ¿¡Estas diciéndome mentirosa!?- Dijo tirándole más fuerte el cabello.

\- N-no.- Musitó aguantando las lagrimas.- Juvia nunca…

\- ¡Habla bien! ¡Pareces una retrasada mental!- Exclamó burlonamente, sin soltarla.- ¿Verdad?- Preguntó a sus amigas.

Todas asintieron. Juvia pudo identificar la voz de Karen que dijo:

\- ¿Acaso te sorprende Ángel? La perra es lo suficientemente estúpido para hablar con TU chico, no debería sorprenderte esto.

\- Tienes razón Karen.- Dijo ella riendo.

\- ¿Y no has notado como ella intenta ignorarnos?- Preguntó la peli verde.- Se cree alguien muy importante que no merecemos ni mirar.

\- Cierto, Karen.- Volvió a decir Ángel frunciendo el ceño. Y cual fue el propósito de Karen, ya lo había cumplido.- ¿Te crees muy importante? ¿Eh, Juvia?

\- No.- Dijo Juvia empezando a llorar.

\- Solo eres una llorona.- Dijo Ángel.- Cobarde.

Ángel hizo un gesto con su mano. Y sus amigas empezaron a jalar la ropa de Juvia, le quitaron su mochila y con su maquillaje, Karen le manchó el rostro.

\- A ver si luces menos como un fenómeno ahora.- La escuchó decir.

Varios estudiantes se habían reunido para ver el "espectáculo" formando un círculo alrededor de las chicas. Todos se burlaban de la pobre Juvia. Y ella solo pudo preguntarse cuando dejaría de cometer errores.

_Se dice "problemas ya no habrá" pero,_

_¿Donde quedaron las palabras?_

_Bueno así estuvo bien._

_Porque creo que más errores iba a causar y ya no lo podre dejar._

_Otra vez, otra vez._

\- ¡Deténganse!

Juvia escucho una voz masculina que ella conocía bien. La voz de Gray-San.

Ángel soltó a Juvia y se acercó sonriente al Fullbuster, moviendo las caderas coquetamente.

\- Gray, hola.- Dijo como si nada.

\- ¿Qué crees que hacer, Ángel?- Preguntó Gray con desprecio.

\- Oh, no te preocupes. Solo le daba a esa perra de Juvia una lección de no acercarse a ti.- Con una mano empezó a acariciar el rostro del peli negro.

\- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó secamente alejando la mano de Ángel de su cara.

\- Porque tu eres mio, y esa tipa debe saberlo.- Dijo intentando abrazarlo. Más Gray la apartó de él.

\- Yo no te pertenezco Ángel y jamás lo haré.- Empezó a caminar en dirección a la Loxar.- Mejor búscate a otro idiota que si caiga en tus juegos.

Ángel se quedó con la boca abierta, al igual que sus amigas que se alejaban de Juvia lentamente.

Juvia se cubría el rostro con las manos. No quería que Gray la viera en ese estado. Sin embargo el Fullbuster se arrodilló a su lado e hizo que dejara de tapar su rostro.

\- Gray-San, por favor no mire a Juvia.- Murmuró.- Juvia luce horrible.

\- Como siempre.- Dijo Ángel en un intento por llamar la atención.

\- No digas eso.- Dijo Gray ignorando a Ángel.- Tu nunca luces horrible.

Gray la tomó por los hombros para verla a la cara. Y le sonrió. Más Juvia seguía llorando.

\- Ve, Gray-San.- Dijo Juvia secándose las lágrimas.- De algún modo u otro, Juvia sigue equivocándose.

\- Juvia…- Murmuró Gray.- Tu no eres la del problema…

\- No.- Negó ella.- Juvia… ¡solo quiere dejar de cometer errores!

Algunas personas del publicó empezaron a murmurar, viéndola con lastima. Pero Ángel y sus amigas seguían viéndola con desprecio, porque según ellas, Juvia solo se hacia la victima.

\- ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Gray.- ¿Ahora vas a cambiar esto?

\- Solo un poco más. Te juro que al final lograré ver algo más allá de esto.- Respondió sin mirarle a los ojos.

_"De algún modo u otro rodando estaré"_

_Si ella dijo; ella dijo._

_¡Todo lo que quiero es no cometer errores!_

_"¿Estás bien?"_

_"Solo un poco más", y pronto podre ver algo al final de esto._

_Quisiera dejar de respirar..._

Ángel ya estaba harta.

\- ¿Por qué la consuelas tanto Gray?- Preguntó apretando los puños con frustración, ella quería ser quien fuera consolada por Gray.- ¿Qué no ves que solo es una perdedora y morirá siéndolo?

\- Porque la amo.- Respondió con simpleza, y todos a su alrededor, incluyendo a Ángel y Juvia, se sorprendieron a más no poder.

\- Gray-San…-Murmuró Juvia.

\- ¿¡Como puedes amarla!?- Exclamó Ángel enloqueciendo de celos.- ¿¡Que no ves que es horrible y estúpida!? ¿Por qué no mejor amas a alguien hermosa y lista como yo?

\- Porque Juvia es hermosa.- Respondió viendo únicamente a la Loxar.- Y amable y tierna. Algo que tú no eres. Es la chica más maravillosa que haya conocido. Y es fuerte, al soportar cada día los maltratos que le propinas. Yo jamás podría ser tan fuerte. Simplemente me enamoré de ella como no lo e hecho de nadie.

\- Gray-San.- Dijo Juvia completamente sonrojada.

\- ¡Imposible!- Exclamó Ángel.- ¡Estas loco Gray! ¡Ojalá se te contagie la estupidez de esa perra! ¡No se como pudiste gustarme! ¡Vámonos chicas!

El grupito de Ángel se acercó a ella. Pero antes de que pudieran irse, Gray dijo:

\- No tan rápido. Esto va para todos aquí. Si vuelo a descubrir que Juvia llora por culpa de ustedes. Me las pagaran y no voy a diferenciar de hombres o mujeres.

La gente empezó a alejarse con un escalofrío en la espalda por la amenaza del Fullbuster, sabían que él era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Finalmente, Gray y Juvia se quedaron solos. Aun arrodillados.

\- Gray-San…

\- ¿Si?- Preguntó Gray.

\- ¿Es verdad todo lo que dijo?- Aunque Juvia no se imaginaba a Gray mintiéndole, aun no podía imaginar que todo esto fuese real.

\- Si.- Dijo el abrazándola contra su pecho, haciendo que ella se sonrojara de nuevo.- Juvia te amo.

\- Gray-San.- Dijo la Loxar.- ¡Juvia también lo ama, Gray-San!

Se separaron un poco, lo suficiente para verse a la cara. Gray le sonrió y Juvia le correspondió la sonrisa con timidez.

\- ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó el Fullbuster al escucharla sollozar.

\- ¿Todo…terminó?- Preguntó ella, como si no lo pudiera creer.

\- Si…-Respondió él, y con una mano le secó las lágrimas, acariciando su rostro.- Al fin podrás descansar de ese infierno.

Juvia sonrió y sin poder resistirse se inclinó hacia el peli negro quedando sus bocas a pocos centímetros de distancia. La Loxar se sonrojó al darse cuenta de ello, pero Gray tomó la iniciativa y entrelazó sus labios en un beso. El primer, dulce y único beso. Ambos se abrazaron mientras lo hacían y Juvia supo que todo estaría bien ahora.

_Otra vez, otra vez._

_Si me dejas sé que esta vez me volteare._

_Si, ella dijo, ella dijo._

_Lo que deseaba era siempre estar contigo._

_"¿Estas bien?"_

_Todo termino_

_"Es hora de descansar de este infierno"_

_"Quisiera dejar de respirar"_

* * *

**Actores:**

**Chica acosada: **Juvia

**Amigo: **Gray

* * *

**Hola a todos. Espero que les haya gustado esta hermosa y popular canción.**

**Les recomiendo que lean el fic reciente de Milena Rio: Fairy Tail vocaloid, que tiene la misma tematica que este fic. Seguro les gustará.**

**La proxima canción creo que será: **Trick and Treat **de los gemelos Kagamine.**


	13. Trick and Treat

**Fairy Tail y Vocaloid no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Canción: **Trick and Treat

**Intérprete original: **Rin y Len Kagamine

**Genero: **Drama/Horror/Suspense

* * *

Una joven de cabellos azules paseaba por un desolado bosque. Traía puesto un largo vestido negro con blanco y en el pecho tenía una rosa roja que destacaba por lo oscuro de su aspecto.

La joven caminaba sin rumbo fijo, ni siquiera comprendía porque había decidido adentrarse en el bosque. Simplemente pudo sentir una voz que le susurraba cosas inentendibles pero que la habían atraído hacia allí.

Se adentraba más y más en el bosque. Hasta que vio una casa, era grande y construida de madera, con una puerta de color morado rodeada de dulces y paletas. Por alguna razón esto le recordó un cuento infantil que su madre, ya fallecida, solía contarle.

Se quedó absorta viendo aquella peculiar casa, y se estremeció cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano.

\- No tiene que asustarse, señorita.- Escucho una voz masculina. Juvia, como se llamaba la joven, ladeó un poco el rostro y vio a un joven rubio que vestía como un mayordomo. Era bastante guapo.- Veo que le ha gustado nuestra casa. ¿No piensas igual Lucy?

\- Cierto Sting.- La otra mano de Juvia fue tomada por una chica, rubia al igual que su compañero, que vestía un simple pero hermoso vestido de mucama.- A la señorita Juvia le gusta mucho nuestro hogar.

\- ¿Co-como saben el nombre de Juvia?- Preguntó ella muy nerviosa, pero por algún motivo no intentó soltarse del agarre de los rubios.

\- Hemos oído sobre usted, señorita.- Comentó Sting sonriendo galantemente.- ¿O prefiere que le llamemos Juvia-Sama?

\- Puede decirme como quiera.- Murmuró la peli azul.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

\- Permítame ser yo quien nos presente, Juvia-Sama.- Prosiguió Sting, se arrodillo en una pierna, beso la mano de Juvia y dijo.- Yo soy Sting y mi compañera se llama Lucy.

\- Es un gusto, Juvia-Sama.- Dijo Lucy haciendo lo mismo que el rubio.

Juvia los vio confundida ¿Por qué la trataban con tanto respeto?

De repente sintió que era jalada por los rubios. Y empezó a protestar.

\- No se preocupe, Juvia-Sama.- Escuchó la melodiosa voz de Lucy.- El sol se está poniendo, así que quédese en nuestro hogar.

Juvia no quería, pero en su pecho creció una sensación que la hizo confiar en aquellos jóvenes. (Hansel y Gretel se perdieron en el bosque)

_Se esconde, se esconde en la profunda niebla una voz que hace enloquecer_

_No dudes, no dudes y en las entrañas de este interminable bosque adéntrate_

_De prisa, de prisa si no te apuras te arrepentirás de perder la ocasión_

_No dudes, no dudes acércate sin miedo que se acerca ya la diversión._

La sala de estar de la casa era inmensa y de color negro bastante lúgubre. Había un gran sillón en medio, en el que los rubios hicieron sentarse a Juvia. De la nada aparecieron con varias bandejas con dulces y te con miel, el favorito de Juvia.

\- Esta fragancia acanelada ¿esta empezando a invadirte?- Murmuró Sting, como si dijera un conjuro mágico.

Alrededor de Juvia aparecieron tres tacitas, como si flotaran, ella se asustó y movió una de las tacitas y una de las gotas le salpicó en el rostro.

Lucy se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Juvia, la cual se sonrojó mucho. Lucy secó la mejilla de Juvia y sonriéndole le susurró:

\- Olvida tus preocupaciones y empieza a delirar.

Sting le entregó una de las tacitas a Juvia, y ella lentamente empezó a beber del dulce te. Pero sus ojos empezaron a ponerse pesados y cayó en un profundo sueño.

\- Los muros de estos sueños, los protegerán si duermes (mueres).- Fue lo último que escuchó antes de dormir.

_Una fragancia acanelada te comenzara a invadir_

_Y el fingir estar en soledad tu miel en hiel transformara_

_La amargura debes olvidar y con dulzura delirar_

_Los muros de este sueño sin final te cuidaran si duermes_

Juvia soñó con los momentos en que era una inocente niña, jugando con un par de muñecos de trapo. Entonces sintió como sus ojos eran cubiertos por un par de suaves manos. Los abrió y escuchó la voz de Lucy.

\- Juvia-Sama, es una pequeña dormilona.- Una pequeña (y falsa) risita.- Venga le mostraremos la casa.

\- Juvia no puede ver nada.- Dijo la peli azul.

\- Esa es la idea.- Murmuró Lucy en un tono travieso.- Así será muy divertido.

Juvia asintió rápidamente. Y empezaron a avanzar, sintió como Sting le tomó de la mano para ayudarla a no tropezarse.

\- Tenga cuidado, Juvia-Sama.- Murmuró Sting con su ya acostumbrada gran sonrisa.

Entraron en una habitación donde le vendaron los ojos y la recostaron en una cama.

_La ilusión hipnótica tarde o temprano te ahogara_

_Pero no es algo divertido si ojos vendados no están_

_Donde camines ten cuidado por que mis manos te van a rozar_

_Hasta lograr que ya pronuncies que tu cuerpo me darás_

Juvia sintió como la sentaron en una silla, Lucy le destapó los ojos y ella vio que se encontraba en una habitación incluso más oscura que la anterior. Pero cuando vio a Lucy y Sting los vio más altos y grandes, pero no eran ellos los que habían crecido, cuando se vio las manos, eran las de una niña. Se había transformado en su yo de hace diez años.

\- ¿¡Que le ha sucedido a Juvia!?- Preguntó asustada.- ¿¡Por qué luce como una niña!?

\- ¿De que habla Juvia-Sama?- Preguntó Lucy fingiendo extrañeza.- Usted siempre a sido una niña. ¿Verdad Sting?

\- Así es.- Asintió Sting inclinándose y acariciando el infantil rostro de la peli azul.- Usted siempre ha sido nuestra niña, y ya la hemos encontrado.

La voz de Sting era tan agradable al oído de la niña que sentía como empezaba a adormilarse y sus recuerdos se entremezclaban y confundían. (Como si hubiera pasado toda su vida con ellos)

No protestó cuando Lucy la tomó de las manos y empezó a hacerla girar en una curiosa danza, y a su alrededor empezaron a tocar misteriosas y extrañas canciones que por algún motivo le fascinaron. Es más, empezó a seguirle el juego a la rubia, bailando con ella.

Los tres empezaron a bailar esa desconocida coreografía, que poco después pasó a ser un baile de salón con Juvia y Sting como protagonistas. Y después volvió a su extraño origen.

La niña de cabello azul rio como nunca, hace años que no era tan feliz (¿Años? ¿De que hablaba, si siempre había estado con ellos, jugando?)

Los rubios se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice, la niña había caído en su juego de mentiras. La amaban y por eso jamás la soltarían (no de nuevo ¡no!) y no permitirían que descubriera la verdad (que todo este tiempo los juegos fueron una ilusión y ella yacía dormida en una cama siendo vigilada eternamente por los rubios.) Ella era suya ¡Ella era suya por fin!

Los días pasaron y Juvia seguía hundiéndose en ese mundo de ilusiones y juegos, de amor obsesivo y pecaminoso. Pero una tarde la venda que cubría sus ojos de la cruel realidad, se cayó de un lado y ella pudo ver a sus captores. Que ya no lucían como los rubios inocentes que encontró en el bosque.

Ellos estaban sentados de espaldas a ella, sonriendo con malicia. Juvia vio sus sombras, eran pequeñas (¡Como las de unos muñecos!)

De repente Lucy se dio la vuelta.

_Oculta de dudas durante un tiempo se hizo insospechable la única verdad_

_Fueron mudas citas donde el pecado tan bajo cayó que amor se hizo llamar_

_La luz fue vista por unos ojos traicioneros prófugos de oscuridad_

_Ni en sombras presentía cuán peligrosamente se está acercando a su final._

\- Juvia-Sama, ya despertó.- Dijo sin quitar aquella tétrica sonrisa de su rostro.

\- ¿Nos ha visto, Juvia-Sama?- Preguntó Sting avanzando hacia ella, su voz ya no era atrayente ni su sonrisa galante. Le retiró la venda lentamente, como si disfrutara ver su rostro lleno de confusión y miedo.- Mi niña traviesa, ¿Cómo es que nos has visto?- Le acarició el rostro hipócritamente.

Lucy se sentó al lado de Juvia, viéndola con aquella sonrisa, le pasó las manos por los ojos y dijo traviesamente:

\- Si la venda de tus ojos cayó, te los deberemos quitar.

A Juvia le dio un escalofrió escuchar eso.

\- Vamos sonríe.- Sting la forzó a hacer una extraña mueca.- O nos vamos a preocupar.

\- Deslúmbranos y vuelve a actuar.- Susurró Lucy poniendo un dedo en la rosa (corazón) de Juvia y presionándolo.

_Mi chico malo ¿cómo es que te has llegado a despertar?_

_Si ya la venda en tus ojos no esta los nuestros vamos a vendar_

_Muéstranos tu hermosa sonrisa no nos vuelvas a preocupar_

_Deslúmbranos con tu piel otra vez regresa al escenario. . ._

Juvia cerró los ojos como si estuviera aceptando el trato. Cuando escuchó una voz infantil que le dijo:

_Hey, ¿me lo darás? JaJa_

(Hace diez años, una pequeña niña conversaba con una peli castaña de su edad. La castaña tenia una hermosa muñeca de cabello blanco que hacia que sus muñecos rubios parecieran basura, sin embargo ella parecía mas interesada en poseer a los muñecos de Juvia.

\- Y bien, ¿me los quieres dar?- Preguntó la castaña extendiéndole su muñeca, como si la tentara.

\- Si.- Dijo Juvia sin vacilar, esa muñeca albina era demasiado hermosa. ¡Que importaba si sus muñecos habían sido un regalo de su madre, ella sin duda la perdonaría por regalarlos!

La castaña tomó los muñecos rubios y le entregó la suya a la pequeña Juvia.)

Juvia temblaba como nunca antes. Ante si no estaban los rubios simpáticos que la habían encontrado, frente a ella habían dos demonios rubios. Sus ojos, azules en el caso de Sting y chocolates en el caso de Lucy, se habían vuelto anaranjados y amarillos. Sus orejas se habían vuelto como las de un duende y sus colmillos se habían afilado.

\- ¿Qué sucede Juvia-Sama?- Preguntó Lucy sínicamente.- ¿Por qué tiemblas y tu mirada se ha vuelto a perder? ¿Acaso ya nos recuerdas?

\- Se ve mal, Juvia-Sama.- Dijo Sting con un falso tono de preocupación.- ¿Quiere un poco de leche tibia?

Juvia salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo, debía escapar, escapar de esos demonios. Pero al salir por la puerta, entró a otra habitación cuya temperatura ambiental era más de lo que Juvia podía soportar. Sting la agarró de los hombros y Lucy se puso frente a ella.

\- ¡Suelten a Juvia, se los suplico!- Exclamo aterrada.

\- Deberás pagar el rescate.- Dijo Lucy tocando la rosa (corazón).

\- ¡No, suéltenme por favor!

_¿Por qué tiembla así tu cuerpo y tu mirada se perdió otra vez?_

_Dime si tú te atreverías de mi leche tibia beber_

_Ven aquí dentro que este cuarto esta muy caliente a mas no poder_

_Lo que aguardan tus bolsillos para tu fianza bastará._

Este era el fin de Juvia, nadie vendría a rescatarla de esos demonios que buscaban pura venganza. No tenía más alternativa que perecer ahí o pertenecerle a ellos para siempre.

\- Quédese con nosotros Juvia-Sama, - Dijo Sting en su oído.- quédese para siempre, y jugaremos juntos, todo será como antes.

\- O, perezca aquí y así su alma nos pertenecerá.- Añadió Lucy riendo.

Juvia empujó a los rubios y corrió todo lo que pudo con ese gran calor que la rodeaba. Pero del techo empezó a caer miel empalagosa que la pego al suelo.

\- ¿Eso escoge Juvia-Sama?- Preguntó Sting con tristeza, aunque Juvia no identifico si era sincera.

\- Al parecer si.- Dijo Lucy, para ese punto Juvia solo podía llorar.

\- En ese caso danos el permiso de tener.- Dijo Sting, y ambos tomaron la rosa de Juvia.

\- Para siempre.

Con un tirón le arrancaron su rosa (corazón).

_Dame la dicha de tenerte ahora mismo sin poder huir_

_No tienes otra alternativa es cosa de vivir o de morir_

_La empalagosa miel que emana bebe y haz que corra por tu ser_

_Dame el permiso de tenerte sin poder huir_

En un desolado bosque, bajo la sombra de un lúgubre árbol, yacía el inerte cuerpo de una joven de cabellos azules, su pecho sangraba como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón. Y a sus pies reposaban dos muñecos de trapo, rubios y cubiertos con la sangre de la joven.

(Ahora si estaremos juntos para siempre ¿No es así Lucy?)

(Así es, Sting.)

_Dame el placer..._

* * *

**Actores:**

**Miku: **Juvia

**Rin: **Lucy

**Len: **Sting

* * *

**Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Porque honestamente a mi no me convenció el resultado, pero en fin.**

**Esperare sus reviews hermosos que me motivan a seguir con este fic ^^**

**El proximo capitulo será uno que ya me han pedido antes: **Karakuri Burst

**Hasta la proxima.**


	14. Karakuri Burst

**Las canciones de Vocaloid y los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertencen. **

* * *

**Canción: **Karakuri Burst

**Intérprete original: **Rin yLen Kagamine

**Genero: **Romance/Drama/Angst

* * *

En medio de una ciudad se desataba una pelea a muerte, entre un grupo de hombres y una joven mujer de largos cabellos escarlata que vestía un kimono rasgado de color blanco.

Los hombres corrieron hacia ella apuntándola con sus rifles profesionales, la joven peli roja se quedó quieta, el flequillo le ocultaba los ojos. De repente los hombres empezaron a disparar, pero la mujer rápidamente evitó aquellos ataques y comenzó a disparar también, con la mirada fija en sus objetivos (todo estaba calculado). Los enemigos cayeron uno a uno, retorciéndose y gimiendo por el dolor, mientras se desangraban hasta ya no respirar.

Un hombre intentó escabullirse, era el objetivo de la joven peli roja (los demás solo eran guardias que se entrometieron en su misión). La mujer del kimono le disparó en las piernas haciendo que cayera al suelo, pero seguía intentado escapar arrastrándose como un mendigo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?- Preguntó el hombre en medio del llanto.- ¿Dinero? ¡Te daré lo que sea!

\- Yo solo quiero…- Murmuró la peli roja avanzando hacia el hombre y posicionando su arma de fuego en sus cienes.- Probar un poco de esta locura…

La mujer jaló del gatillo.

_Detenida en medio de la ciudad que sin descanso esta_

_Ya no puedo controlar este_

_¿Impulso?_

_Escondí en la ondulante manga,_

_Mi desenvainada locura_

_Quiero que me dejes probarla un poco_

\- Excelente trabajo, Scarlet.- Dijo una mujer de cabello negro.

\- No fue nada, Minerva.- Respondió la peli roja a su líder.

Con una corta reverencia, la Scarlet se retiró de la habitación de Minerva. Se dirigió a la salida del edificio secreto y al salir, dirigió su mirada al cielo. Suspiró.

Erza Scarlet, o Titania como era conocida, una asesina profesional. Llevaba años en aquel negocio, tantos que apenas recordaba quien era antes de que la "reclutaran" (Gritos, llanto, era lo único que podía recordar.) Erza acomodó un largo mechón de cabello que cubría una venda que rodeaba aquella zona, había perdido el ojo izquierdo hace varios años, aunque tampoco recordaba como ni cuando.

Miró sus manos, estaban rojas, por la sangre de los hombres que había matado esa misma noche. Rojo, ese color era tan hermoso, eso era todo lo que pensaba (Rojo, rojo, sangre) todo el tiempo.

Asesinar, era todo lo que ella era, su mera existencia estaba reducida a matar. Pero ella no podía quejarse, amaba el sonido del gatillo y el color rojo que siempre quedaba impugnado en sus dedos y rostro.

Pero nada lograba llenar aquel vacío existente en su corazón.

_¿Solo quédate? El tiempo está en medio de la noche_

_Mis deseos manchados de un rojo carmesí_

_Cuando lo escupa y jale del gatillo_

_Mis dedos se cubrirán de un hermoso rojo_

Erza se preguntaba porque sentía siempre que algo le faltaba (o tal vez alguien), nunca se sentía a gusto con su vida, tal vez extrañaba su vida pasada, aquella que ni siquiera recordaba.

La joven volvió a entrar al edificio, específicamente fue hacia su habitación. Un pequeño espacio lo suficientemente agradable para que descansara luego de una larga noche de trabajo.

Lentamente se quitó el kimono, acarició con sus manos las múltiples cicatrices que había alrededor de su cuerpo. Ella no recordaba cuando se las había hecho, nunca dejaba que sus enemigos le tocaran siquiera un pelo. Tal vez fue en su formación, si seguramente fue ahí, en esa época de tortura física y psicológica que no recuerda como comenzó. Al ver nuevamente sus heridas solo pudo pensar: "_Los humanos son demasiado frágiles_".

Erza no era una humana, ella era solo una asesina que hace años había abandonado su humanidad. Solo una asesina rota.

\- Me pregunto porque vine a este mundo.- Murmuró. Estaba convenciéndose de que su existencia debía tener otro propósito.

De repente recibió un mensaje, una nueva misión.

_Rompiéndolos, rompiéndolos_

_¿No es suficiente? No es suficiente_

_Mis impulsos destructivos no se cumplen_

_Frágil, Frágil, Frágil. _

_Los humanos son muy frágiles_

_Yo no soy más que una muñeca asesina rota_

_Me preguntó, ¿Para qué fui creada?_

_¿Qué alguien me responda?_

Un joven escapaba de un bando de hombres vestidos de negros que eran dirigidos por un hombre de cabello azul. El hombre que huía por su vida trabajaba, según la información que Jellal Fernández había conseguido, para los asesinos más buscados en el último tiempo, y por ello debía ser eliminado.

El hombre terminó en un callejón, sin salida, y los hombres de negro le rodearon. Jellal a la cabeza.

\- Déjenme por favor.- Rogó el joven retrocediendo y chocando contra la pared.- Se los suplico ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con esos asesinos!

Pero Jellal no lo escuchaba, todos esos años de entrenamiento le habían endurecido el corazón. Nunca escuchaba las falsas suplicas del enemigo. Y era mejor prevenir que lamentar, debían asesinarlo antes de que él fuera con la noticia a sus compañeros.

Fernández sacó su espada y en un rápido movimiento le cortó la cabeza a aquel hombre. Entonces simplemente se abrió paso entre sus subordinados y les ordenó:

\- Desháganse del cuerpo.

Entonces los demás hombre rodearon el cuerpo y Jellal simplemente desapareció de la escena, sin ni una pizca de remordimiento. Además ¿Por qué debería estar arrepentido? En esa historia descabellada, él era el bueno (si es que existían los buenos). Desasiéndose de esos peligros para la sociedad.

"_Coincidencia" es la cosa que no va a ocurrir_

_Todos están separados por negro y blanco_

_Buenos/Malos_

_Desde el principio todo está decidido_

_Como estaba previsto, si la mano izquierda vibra_

_El castigo estará hecho_

\- Ya acabamos con el, señor Zeref.- Dijo haciendo una reverencia a su líder de cabellos negruzcos.

\- Bien hecho, Fernández ya puedes retirarte.

Jellal salió de aquella oficina y se dirigió a su cuarto, dejando su espada a un lado viendo su rostro en un espejo, mas específicamente viendo el parche que cubría su "ojo" derecho, el cual había perdido mucho antes de entrar en ese negocio. Lo había perdido al mismo tiempo que la perdía a ella.

\- Erza…- Murmuró, y los recuerdos de su desastroso pasado inundaron su mente.

Ellos solo eran niños que vivían en un mismo orfanato, cuando se la llevaron y jamás volvió a verla, se la llevaron esos asesinos que seguramente la mataron por simple diversión. Malnacidos. Por eso debía exterminarlos a todos. Aunque eso no le devolviera a su querida Erza.

_¿Solo quédate? El tiempo está en medio de la noche_

_Cazando para atrapar a todos los "malos"_

_Es imposible escapar_

_Los perseguiré hasta el final de la tierra_

_La basura no puede ser dejada_

Él se desharía de cada uno de esos asesinos, porque nunca se detenían. No encontraban un fin para su maldad.

Jellal golpeó con rabia una pared. La frustración lo inundaba, nunca acabaría con ellos. Con esa basura salida del infierno que provocaba caos en la ciudad.

De repente recibió una llamada y sin dudarlo contestó el teléfono.

\- Fernández, hemos localizado a Titania, ven de inmediato por tus subordinados.- Escuchó la autoritaria voz de Zeref.

\- No se preocupe por ellos, me encargaré de ella por mi mismo.- Jellal colgó el teléfono y se alistó para su nueva misión.

Titania, él la conocía muy bien, era la asesina más famosa y peligrosa, en especial por su conocida ansia de ver sangre. Y pronto la vería, vería su propia sangre.

Sonrió con crueldad.

_Rompiéndolos, rompiéndolos_

_Me desharé de cada uno de ellos_

_El comportamiento destructivo no tiene fin_

_Desaparece, desaparece, desaparece todo el mal_

_No eres más que basura caída_

"_¿Para qué, sigo vivo?" Me preguntas_

_Voy a responderte_

* * *

\- ¡Jellal!

\- ¡Erza!

Dos pequeños niños intentaban tomarse de las manos. Dos amigos que no querían ser separados (no antes de que el otro conociera sus inocentes sentimientos). Pero era imposible, aquella banda de asesinos se había interesado en la pequeña pelirroja y no la dejarían irse por nada del mundo.

Algunos de ellos se abalanzaron sobre los pobres huérfanos, atacándolos para que dejaran de forcejear. Uno sacó una navaja e hirió uno de los ojos de ambos niños, que por el dolor punzante se soltaron.

\- ¡Jellal no me dejes!- Gritó la pequeña cubriéndose el ojo herido que no paraba de sangrar.

\- ¡Erza!- Jellal intentaba alcanzarla pero algunos de aquellos asesinos empezaron a atacarlo, golpeándolo hasta dejarlo tirado en medio de la calle casi al borde de la muerte.

\- ¡Jellal!- El niño aun podía escuchar los llantos de la pelirroja que era llevada en contra de su voluntad.

\- No…- Susurró mientras perdía la conciencia.- Er…za…

* * *

Ahora Jellal y Erza estaban frente a frente apuntándose con sus respectivas armas y viéndose con frialdad.

Erza fue la primera en atacar, jalando el gatillo de su pistola, pero las balas fueron detenidas por la espada de Jellal. Este corrió hacia ella y empezó a mandarle estocadas que Titania esquivaba con suma rapidez.

\- Demonios.- Pensó Jellal frustrándose.

Jellal hizo un rápido movimiento causándole un corte a Erza en un brazo, pero ella ni se inmutó.

La batalla era tan rápida que apenas tenían tiempo de planear sus movimientos. Y no le prestaban atención a su alrededor, sin notar que eran observados por sus respectivos lideres.

_Rompiéndolos, rompiéndolos_

_¿No es suficiente? No es suficiente_

_Mis impulsos destructivos no se cumplen_

_Frágil, Frágil, Frágil. Los humanos son muy frágiles_

_No yo soy más que una muñeca asesina rota_

_¿Para qué fui creada? Me preguntó_

_¿Qué Alguien me lo diga?_

Zeref se acercó con cautela a Minerva. Y con voz seria y cortante dijo:

\- No tiene sentido, sus recuerdos están bloqueados para siempre.

\- Eso es lo que tu crees Zeref.- Minerva lanzó una carcajada.

\- Pero aun si ella llegara a recordar, ¿de que te serviría?- Preguntó Zeref confundido.

\- Mis soldados deben ser fuertes y afrontar su pasado.- Señaló a la pelirroja.- Si Titania lo reconoce y aun así lo asesina sin dudarlo ni una vez, demostrará que mis pruebas en ella habrán valido frutos.- Esbozó una sonrisa.- Lo que confunde aquí es porque accediste a esto, Zeref.

\- Tengo mis motivos, Minerva.- Dijo con voz cortante e irritada.- Tal vez sean los mismos que los tuyos.

Minerva se le quedó mirando sin borrar aquella sonrisa macabra de su rostro.

Las armas de ambos contrincantes chocaron, y ellos se vieron a los ojos, unos ojos llenos de rabia y odio por el otro.

\- Ríndete.- Murmuró Jellal.- No conseguirás salir viva de esto, uno de nosotros morirá.

\- Y ese serás tú.

Pero de repente al verse bien al rostro, se quedaron sin habla. Jellal se dio cuenta de que ella era como un retrato de su querida amiga de la infancia. Y Erza al verlo, notó que su rostro era idéntico al que veía durante sus sueños, cuando intentaba recordar su pasado.

\- Erza…

\- ¿Je…llal?

_Rompiéndolos, rompiéndolos _

_Me desharé de cada uno de ellos_

_El comportamiento destructivo no tiene fin_

_Desaparece, desaparece, desaparece todo el mal_

_No eres más que basura caída_

"_¿Para qué, sigo vivo?" Me preguntas_

_Voy a responderte_

* * *

**Actores:**

**Rin: **Erza

**Len: **Jellal

* * *

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo Jerza. **

**Esperaré sus reviews. El próximo capitulo empezaré con una de las sagas mas conocidas, **La saga del mal**, aunque aun no estoy segura si escribiré sobre todas las canciones o solo las mas principales. **

**Hasta la próxima.**


	15. Daughter of evil

**Las canciones de Vocaloid y los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.**

**Se que varios me has dicho de Karakuri Burst es una saga, pero lamentablemente no he podido encontrar la letra en español de las otras dos canciones. Asi que si alguno de ustedes logra encontrar la letra, les pido que me la manden en un mensaje y cuando termine esta saga escribiré sobre la continuación de KB.**

* * *

**Canción: **Daughter of Evil

**Intérprete original: **Kagamine Rin

**Genero: **Family/Drama

* * *

_"Ya arrodíllense ahora"_

En algún lugar olvidado por el tiempo, hace muchísimos años, existía un reino malvado en el cual reinaba una joven princesa de 17 años de edad. La princesa se llamaba Lucy Heartfilia, descendiente de Jude y Layla Heartfilia los reyes ya fallecidos del reino.

Lucy tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos de un hermoso color chocolate, y siempre vestía hermosos vestidos amarillos, el color representante de su reino, con detalles negros. Sin duda era una muchacha muy hermosa, tal vez la más hermosa en su reino, pero su corazón estaba podrida. Era una persona muy cruel y egoísta, a la que poco le importaba los problemas económicos por los que pasaba su reino, solo quería vivir bien, sin ver el sufrimiento de los pobres.

En su castillo había muebles lujosos de los materiales más caros existentes, en especial en la alcoba de la princesa pues ella tenia una debilidad por esos lujos. Tenia muchos sirvientes, y entre ellos había uno con un rostro similar al suyo. También tenía un hermoso corcel llamado Josephine. Poseerlo todo le hacia sonreír (egoístamente).

_Hace mucho mucho tiempo, en algún lugar_

_En el reino de la traidora inhumanidad_

_Reinaba_

_La princesa de 14 años de edad_

_Muebles magníficos y lujosos eran su debilidad_

_Su sirviente tenía un rostro similar_

_El nombre de su corcel era Josephine_

_Todo lo que quisiera lo podría poseer_

La joven princesa se encontraba sentada en su trono, escuchando como una mujer de largos cabellos escarlata le rogaba que dejara libre a su padre, un viejo soldado que había sido encarcelado y condenado a muerte por dudar del liderazgo de la princesa.

La mujer pelirroja lloraba amargamente, intentando conmover inútilmente el corazón de Lucy, el cual era más frio que el hielo. Lucy solo la miraba con superioridad, riéndose para sus adentros del atrevimiento con la que esa pueblerina le hablaba.

Finalmente la habitación quedó en silencio. Lucy fingió estar meditando y después de unos minutos señaló a la pelirroja y dijo:

\- ¡Llévensela de aquí!

Los soldados tomaron a la mujer de los brazos e intentaron sacarla de la presencia de su princesa, pero la pelirroja empezó a gritar y resistirse, jurando venganza. Los soldados comenzaron a arrastrarla cual animal y la princesa le sonrió con burla. (A su lado, un sirviente rubio negaba decepcionado, intentando no ser visto por la pelirroja)

_Oh pobre gente si faltaba el dinero_

_Tiraba de una cuerda y ya está_

_En cuanto la gente se opone a mí_

_Los limpio a todos_

"_Ya arrodíllense ahora"_

_La malvada flor, las flores finas_

_Con vivos colores_

_En cuanto a hierbajos lamentables alrededor_

_Ah, se hicieron nutritivos y ahora se descomponen_

La princesa era malvada, y eso lo sabía toda la gente del pueblo. Era un monstruo sin corazón que era capaz de destruir a cualquiera que dudara de su superioridad.

Pero la princesa si tenia sentimientos, es más, estaba completamente enamorada del príncipe Natsu Dragneel del reino vecino. El solo pensar en él le hacia sonreír (sinceramente) y sonrojarse. Tenía la esperanza de que pronto pudiera efectuarse un matrimonio entre ambos, teniendo la excusa de que así lograrían una alianza entre ambos reinos.

Un día la princesa viajó hacia aquel reino para hacerle su propuesta al agraciado príncipe, cuando lo vio en los jardines del palacio, sonriéndole a una mujer de cabellos blancos que no era de su reino. Natsu estaba sonrojado y miraba a la albina con ojos de amor (los mismos con los que Lucy le miraba).

Lucy apretó los puños y los dientes hasta que crujieron, uno de sus sirvientes le preguntó si se encontraba bien y ella simplemente se fue corriendo hacia su carruaje, seguida de su sirviente de cabellos rubios. La princesa se sentó y se echó a llorar, el rubio siervo le acarició los cabellos en un intento por consolarla. Lucy siguió llorando todo el camino hacia su reino.

Al llegar, se dirigió directamente a su trono y mandó a llamar a su primer ministro. Él le preguntó si le ocurría algo (con falsa preocupación), y ella con los ojos rojos por el llanto le dio una orden (esa orden, tuvo que pedir eso ¡tuvo que pedirlo!)

\- Has que la agonía caiga en el país verde…

Su sirviente rubio, que se había quedado a su lado en todo momento, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y terror.

_La tirana princesa se enamoró_

_Del hombre de azul del otro lado del mar_

_Sin embargo, su amor a primera vista fue_

_esa mujer de verde del país vecino_

_La princesa llena de envidia_

_A su ministro llamó y_

_Dijo esto con una voz tranquila_

"_Destruye el país de la verde"_

Los soldados de la princesa salieron al atardecer en rumbo al reino "verde". Y empezaron a atacar de improviso, causando incendios que destrozaron media ciudad, la otra mitad fue asesinada por los soldados, hubo pocos sobrevivientes. Ese día la ruina y muerte llegó al reino "verde".

Pero a la princesa nada de eso le importaba. En esos momentos se encontraba leyendo unas novelas en su habitación, acompañada únicamente por su sirviente rubio.

\- ¿Lo hiciste?- Preguntó de repente, el rubio asintió y ella sonrió.- Bien, ¡ya es hora de la merienda!

El rubio le sonrió (pero por dentro lloraba).

\- Si, mi princesa.

_Duchas casas ardieron_

_Muchas vidas se perdieron_

_Pobre gente que sufrió_

_Todo eso no lo vivió la princesa_

_"ah, es la hora de la merienda"_

Lucy disfrutó de la dulzura de su pastel acompañada de su sirviente. Sonriendo con tanta inocencia que nadie podría haber imaginado el monstruo que era si no la hubieran reconocido. La rubia solo pensaba en su Natsu, y en que ahora él no tendría más opción que aceptar casarse con ella. Y serian felices, debían ser felices, ¿verdad?

(Si, lo seremos, tendremos una hermosa familia. De seguro que Natsu será un gran padre, no como el mio, que solía ser frio conmigo y con mi madre. Pero ya no importa, porque seremos felices, lo se.)

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

_La malvada flor, las flores finas_

_Con una maníaca decoración_

_Aunque es una flor muy hermosa_

_¡Ah! Hay demasiadas espinas y no puedo tocarla_

Unos días después, en una guarida de las zonas bajas del reino se efectuaba una asamblea de ciudadanos que, bajo el mando de una guerrera pelirroja, planeaban atacar el castillo y derrocar a la princesa.

\- Entonces atacaremos al amanecer.- Dijo la pelirroja puliendo una espada.- ¿Vuestros soldados nos apoyaran príncipe Natsu?

De entre las sombras apareció el príncipe de cabello rosa, pero había algo diferente en el, sus ojos jade ya no emitían la misma alegría que antes, ahora eran fríos y maliciosos. Habían perdido su luz cuando vieron a su amada Lissana muerta entre unos matorrales.

\- Afirmativo.- Dijo con voz seca.- Mis tropas les acompañaran todo el trayecto. Los soldados de la princesa no podrán hacer nada.

Su voz reflejaba odio, odio hacia la malvada princesa.

La pelirroja asintió y con voz firme exclamó:

\- ¡Mañana daremos muerte a la princesa del mal! ¡Sus pecados serán pagados con su cabeza!

Todo el público vitoreó y aplaudió ansiosos de destronar a aquella tirana.

_Para derrotar a la malvada princesa_

_La gente finalmente se levanta_

_La muchedumbre era conducida por una_

_Espadachín de armadura carmesí_

A la mañana siguiente el castillo se vio rodeado por la multitud enardecida. Los soldados no eran capaces de hacer nada ante las tropas del príncipe Natsu y no lograron detenerlos. Siguieron avanzando en busca de la princesa, que observaba todo esto desde las ventanas de su alcoba.

La guerrera pelirroja se adelantó, quería ser quien capturase a la tirana que había asesinado a su amoroso padre. Y con una sonrisa maliciosa avanzó hacia los pasillos que conducían al cuarto de la princesa.

Abrió la puerta de una patada y señalo a la joven rubia con su espada.

\- Buenos días, su majestad…

_Toda aquella gente que se había aliado_

_Al final consiguieron envolver el país entero_

_Les llevó una guerra larga_

_Los soldados no eran un enemigo en absoluto_

La princesa simplemente se le quedó viendo con aquella mirada llena de soberbia que le caracterizaba. Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y dijo:

\- ¿Tan brusca como un hombre? ¿Cierto Erza Scarlet? O perdón, ¿No era Erza Eucliffe?

La pelirroja le miró con rabia y avanzó lentamente sin retirar la espada.

\- No tienes derecho a llamarme así, no después de lo que le has hecho a mi padre. Yo, como Erza Scarlet te asesinaré.

De repente varios de los soldados de Natsu entraron a los aposentos y capturaron a la princesa, tomando de los brazos con brusquedad y firmeza.

\- Vas a pagar por tus pecados, tirana.

Los soldados avanzaron, llevándose a la princesa al calabozo subterráneo.

_Finalmente el tribunal fue rodeado_

_Los sirvientes huyeron aterrados_

_La princesa fina y encantadora_

_Finalmente fue capturada_

_"Pero si no es un hombre"_

\- Espero que no te pudras aun princesa.- Dijo uno de los soldados burlonamente, mientras la arrojaban al calabozo.- Esta noche perderás tu cabeza y tu reino.

La princesa ni siquiera si inmutó al oírlos reír. Simplemente se arrastró, pues tenía los pies y manos atadas, hacia un rincón del calabozo sobre el cual había una pequeña ventana y se quedó viendo el cielo. Este era su fin.

Sonrió. Este era su fin.

Aquel paraíso que la princesa había ejecutado ahora se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos.

_La malvada flor, las flores finas_

_En coloración triste_

_Paraíso para ella_

_Ah, se derrumbo fácilmente, pero fugazmente_

En algún lugar olvidado por el tiempo, hace muchísimos años, existía un reino malvado en el cual reinaba una joven princesa de 17 años de edad. La princesa se llamaba Lucy Heartfilia, descendiente de Jude y Layla Heartfilia los reyes ya fallecidos del reino.

Aquella princesa era hermosa pero estaba podrida por dentro. Como una rosa ya marchita. Una rosa que pronto perecería.

_Hace mucho mucho tiempo en algún lugar_

_En el reino de la traidora inhumanidad_

_Y allí reinaba_

_La princesa de 14 años de edad_

Esa noche, a las tres un punto, las campanas de la iglesia comenzaron a sonar, mientras que la princesa era llevada hasta la guillotina.

Toda la gente del reino se había reunido en ese lugar para verla morir. Para ver como aquella tirana se retorcería clamando piedad, unas suplicas que jamás iban a ser escuchadas, así como ella jamás escuchó las suyas.

La pelirroja, Erza, se colocó al lado izquierdo de la guillotina y el príncipe Natsu al lado derecho.

Entonces llegó la princesa.

_La hora de la ejecución era a las 3 en punto de la noche_

_La hora en que la campana de la iglesia sonaría_

_La persona a la que llamaban princesa_

_Entonces se encontraba sola en la prisión_

Todos los presentes la vieron con rabia, algunos incluso empezaron a tirarle piedras o fruta podrida (como su alma). Sin embargo ella simplemente siguió caminando, hacia su destino.

Un soldado la guío y la colocó dentro de la guillotina. La princesa posó su mirada en el publico por un segundo, como si buscara a alguien, pero de inmediato la dirigió hacia el cielo y dijo (aquellos que solía decir).

\- Bien, ¡ya es hora de la merienda!

La guillotina cayó.

_Al final, la hora llegó_

_La campana anunció el final de la bruja_

_Y sin mirar en ningún momento a la gente_

_Ella dijo esto:_

_"Ah, la hora de la merienda"_

La gente aplaudió al ver caer la cabeza de la bruja. Rebosantes de felicidad, en especial sus captores principales. Pero había una persona entre el publico que se alejó de la multitud llorando. Una persona de cabellera rubia vestido de sirviente.

Nunca volvió a haber un gobernante tan tiránico como ella y el reino floreció. Recordándola como aquella humana con corazón de demonio, la hija del mal.

_La malvada flor se despierta finamente_

_Con colores vivos_

_La gente de hoy en día habla de ella como_

_La hija de la maldad_

* * *

**Hola a todos. No tengo mucho que decir. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Les aviso que hace un tiempo cree una pagina de Facebook donde avisaré las actualizaciones de mis fics:** pages/NicoleChan14/246914672166957

**Tambien pueden encontrar el link de mi pagina en mi perfil. Adios.**


	16. Servant of evil

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail y las canciones Vocaloid no me pertenecen.**

**Canción: **Servant of evil

**Intérprete original: **Len Kagamine

**Genero: **Drama/Family/Tragedy

* * *

La princesa Lucy se encontraba en su habitación, había sido avisada de que una pueblerina necesitaba tener una conferencia con ella, y en esos momentos se encontraba cepillando su hermosa cabellera rubia.

De repente alguien tocó la puerta. Lucy frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que sus sirvientes la molestaran en su alcoba, con voz fría y malhumorada dijo "pase".

\- Discúlpeme, mi princesa ¿está muy ocupada?- Preguntó el sirviente de cabellos rubios que acababa de llegar.

\- ¡Sting!- Lucy se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo al rubio, recargándose en su pecho.- No te he visto en todo el día.

\- Lo siento mi princesa, he estado muy ocupado.- Se disculpó respetuosamente. La miró y con tono serio dijo.- No creo que sea buena idea que me abrace así, alguien podría llegar…

\- Si nos ven yo le ordenare que no diga nada si no quiere ser encerrado en el calabozo.- Dijo ella con ojos fríos, que de inmediato volvieron a mostrar aquel brillo que solo estaba presente cuando estaba acompañada por Sting.- Y ya te he dicho que no es necesario que me digas princesa cuando estamos solos.

\- Lo siento prin…- Lucy arqueo una ceja.- Lucy.- Sting sonrió.- Y ahora, hermanita ¿te gustaría que yo siguiera peinándote?

Lucy asintió y se sentó nuevamente frente al tocador, cerrando los ojos al sentir los suaves toques del cepillo contra su cabello. Sting le sonrió con dulzura.

_Hace mucho tiempo, en algún lugar…No iba a dejar que nada borrara su sonrisa…Desde entonces, desde que fuimos pequeños, he sido, su sirviente…_

_Tú eres la princesa, y yo soy tu sirviente._

_Somos un par de tristes gemelos separados por nuestro destino._

_Estoy dispuesto ha convertirme en malvado por ti,_

_Aunque sólo sea para protegerte._

Hace diecisiete años, el reino rebosaba de felicidad, en especial ese día. Festejaban el nacimiento de los príncipes del reino amarillo.

Pero mientras el reino festejaba, sus reyes pasaban por un momento muy duro. Uno de sus hijos, el varón, Sting, había presentado varias dificultades en su nacimiento. Y el medico real dijo que el tal vez no gozaría de buena salud.

Eso había enfurecido al rey Jude, quien no quería que su reino fuera gobernado por alguien débil, aunque fuera el único varón. Finalmente tomó un difícil pero según él necesaria medida; daría a Sting a otra familia y criaría a Lucy para ser la heredera al trono.

Layla protestó, rogándole a su esposo que no le alejara de su hijo. Pero Jude era tan testarudo como autoritario. Finalmente, y en medio de un eterno llanto, Layla aceptó esa medida, con la condición de que ella escogiera la familia que criaría a su Sting.

Así fue como decidió entregarlo a Weisslogia Eucliffe, un soldado que ella conocía muy bien pues había servido desde sus años de adolescencia a la corona real. Ella sabia que aquel hombre ya había adoptado a una pequeña niña que ella había visto un par de veces, una niña pelirroja. Y esperaba que también aceptase cuidar a su niño.

El soldado aceptó, pues al ver a Sting de inmediato sintió que no podía abandonar a ese pequeño. Layla estaba encantada.

Y aunque no se criaron juntos, Layla realizaba reuniones todos los días entre Lucy y Sting, por lo que ellos siempre tuvieron el conocimiento de que eran gemelos. Y ambos se querían mucho. Era como si hubieran estado juntos toda la vida. Pero todo ello terminó cuando Jude se enteró de aquellas reuniones, él enfurecido prohibió que su hija volviera a ver a Sting, actuando como si el ahora Eucliffe no llevara su sangre.

Lucy y Sting sufrieron mucho con su separación.

_Nacimos en el mundo con las expectativas de otros,_

_Bendecidos por el sonido de las campanas de la iglesia._

_Por un acuerdo de los adultos por su conveniencia propia,_

_Nuestro futuro se dividió en dos._

Pero jamás olvidaron al otro. Y aunque el corazón de Lucy se pudrió al ascender al trono, nunca dejó de amar y extrañar a su hermano.

Sting, por su parte, fue criado como un joven bondadoso y culto, y aunque amaba a su padre y a su hermana adoptiva, lo único que quería hacer antes de morir era estar junto a su hermana. Su salud mejoró mucho, y ahora era un apuesto joven de cabellera rubia, que siempre era sujetada en una pequeña cola.

Al cumplir los 16 años se independizó de su hogar y decidió reunirse con su hermana, volviéndose su sirviente.

Su primer día de servicio tenía que dirigirse al salón del trono. Entro con paso firme pero lento, sin saber con que se encontraría, había escuchado cosas horribles sobre la princesa, pero el no creía ninguna. Ella era su hermana, su dulce e inocente Lucy.

Y entonces la vio, tenia el mismo hermoso cabello rubio y brillantes (pero ahora apagados) ojos chocolate, que se iluminaron al verle el rostro. Él sonrió, haciendo una reverencia.

\- Princesa, es un honor estar ante su presencia. Soy Sting Eucliffe y desde ahora seré…

\- ¡Sting!

_Incluso si todo el mundo_

_Debe convertirse en tu enemigo,_

_Yo siempre te protegeré,_

_Así que sólo sé tú misma y sonríe._

Lucy corrió hacia el joven y le abrazó. Sting se sorprendió tanto que cayó sentado, pero correspondió de inmediato el abrazo de su hermana, y sintió como las lagrimas empezaban a descender de sus ojos castaños.

Con una mano le secó las lágrimas.

\- Lucy…-Murmuró.

\- Sting…- Dijo ella.- Herman…- Sting colocó suavemente un dedo sobre sus labios, y ella comprendió; nadie debía enterarse de que ambos tenían la misma sangre. Porque Sting no quería gobernar, todo lo que le interesaba era cuidar de Lucy por el resto de su vida.

Ambos lentamente se pusieron de pie. Lucy extendió su mano y Sting se arrodillo en una de sus piernas y beso con delicadeza su mano. Lucy aun lloraba de alegría.

_Tú eres la princesa, y yo soy tu sirviente._

_Somos un par de tristes gemelos separados por nuestro destino._

_Estoy dispuesto ha convertirme en malvado por ti,_

_Aunque sólo sea para protegerte._

Sting se encontraba paseando por la capital del reino del príncipe Natsu. Esa misma tarde su hermanita le haría una proposición a aquel príncipe que podía cambiar todo su futuro. Estaba preocupado por su hermana, pues sentía que no hacia lo correcto al pensar en casarse tan rápido con aquel joven.

Pero también estaba preocupado y angustiado por la muerte de su "padre". La princesa estaba cegada por la rabia y por ello había tomado tal cruda decisión. Su padre, la persona que lo había criado ahora estaba muerta y Erza, su hermana adoptiva…El sabia que de seguro ella no descansaría hasta vengarlo, aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a el para destruir a la princesa. Pero el no permitiría que ella le tocara un cabello a su Lucy, aunque quería a Erza por haberse criado juntos, eso no era nada en comparación con el amor que sentía hacia su gemela.

De repente una ráfaga de viento se levantó y le arrebató un sombrero que traía entre sus manos. El cual fue atrapado por una joven de cabellos albinos que pasaba por ahí.

\- ¿Esto es suyo?- Preguntó extendiéndole el sombrero con una amable sonrisa.

Sting se quedó viendo sus ojos, azules como el cielo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que esa joven debía ser una extranjera del reino verde.

\- Si…e-es mio.- Dijo y se sorprendió por el tono nervioso con el que habló.- Gra-gracias.

La chica ensanchó un poco su sonrisa.

\- Me llamo Lissana ¿Y usted?

\- Yo soy Sting.- Dijo el más tranquilo.- Y no necesitas tratarme de usted.

\- Esta bien Sting.- Dijo ella extendiéndole una mano.- Es un gusto conocerte.

Sting sonrió aun un poco ruborizado y le estrechó la mano. De repente vio una figura masculina algunos metros detrás de ellos, una figura con cabello rosa.

\- Oe Lissana ven.- Exclamó aquel hombre y Sting logró identificarlo, era el príncipe Natsu.

\- Ya voy Natsu.- Sting se molestó un poco, en especial porque había sido interrumpida su conversación.- Espero que nos volvamos a ver, Sting.

\- Dalo por hecho.- Se despidió Sting.

Lissana se fue con el pelirosa.

Sting de repente se dio cuenta, de que era muy posible que el hombre al cual su hermana amaba estaba saliendo con alguien más, y lo peor era que él se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado a primera vista de Lissana.

_Cuando salí a nuestro país vecino,_

_Vi a una chica de verde en una ciudad._

_Debido a su suave voz y tierna sonrisa,_

_Me enamoré de ella a primera vista._

Lucy estaba llorando, sentada en su cama, mientras miraba una pequeña fotografía de Natsu. Sting estaba sentado a su lado intentando consolarla, pero no podía ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos después de haber escuchado la orden que le había dado al primer ministro. Ella en verdad quería asesinar a Lissana y a la gente del reino verde.

Por un lado no quería ver a su amada hermana sufriendo por causa de Lissana, pero por otro no quería que esa hermosa y amable joven de la cual se había enamorado muriera.

\- Ella, tiene que desaparecer.- Dijo Lucy en un susurro.- Por favor, Sting encárgate de eso.

\- Si, mi princesa.- Dijo Sting poniéndose de pie y haciendo una corta reverencia.

Debía acabar con Lissana.

Esa misma noche, mientras el reino verde ardía en agonía. Sting viajó al reino del príncipe Natsu con la esperanza de que Lissana aun no hubiera regresado a su reino. Y se sorprendió al encontrarla en un bosque cerca de la afueras del reino. Lucia tan hermosa como la primera vez que se encontraron. Y aquel hermoso recuerdo hizo que Sting dudara de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

\- Sting.- La dulce voz de Lissana lo sacó de sus meditaciones.- Que alegría encontrarte por aquí a estas horas.

Sting se acercó a ella sin decir nada. Lissana le miró a los ojos y después vio la daga que el rubio sostenía en su mano derecha. Sonrió:

\- Sting…me hubiera gustado conocerte más.

(A veces las cosas no son como uno quiere, este es mi deber, yo soy su sirviente…)

Sting la apuñaló en el corazón, intentando que Lissana muriera lo más rápido posible. Ella no gritó, y con sus últimas fuerzas le dio un torpe pero tierno abrazo a Sting.

El rubio lloró, Lissana ya estaba muerta.

_Sin embargo, su alteza la princesa desea_

_Que la chica sea borrada del mundo,_

_Así que yo debo cumplir su deseo._

_Pero, ¿por qué mis lágrimas siguen cayendo?_

Inmediatamente regresó a su reino. En esos momentos el reino verde aun estaba sumido en muertes y desgracias, pero ya nada le importaba. Ahora debía sonreír (falsamente) y presentarse ante su princesa.

\- ¿Lo hiciste?- Preguntó la princesa después de unos momentos en silencio. Sting asintió, sintiendo remordimientos (Lissana…)- Bien, ¡Ya es hora de la merienda!

Sting quiso llorar, pero se contuvo y simplemente dijo:

\- Si, mi princesa.

A la princesa siempre le habían gustado los dulces, en especial los que preparaba Sting, por ello no le importaba la hora en que los comía, siempre gustaba de una merienda.

Ambos se dirigieron a los jardines. Y aunque el cielo ya estaba siendo iluminado únicamente por la luna, Sting llevó consigo una bandeja con una taza de te y una rebanada de pastel, acompañado con un par de brioche (los favoritos de la princesa).

\- La merienda de hoy es un dulce pastel y un dulce brioche.- Dijo con un falso tono de alegría.

Lucy sonrió, sonrió de esa forma tan inocente que parecía haber olvidado, pero que Sting siempre recordaba.

Mientras que en el reino del príncipe Natsu, este había hecho un horrible descubrimiento…

\- ¿Lissana?- Vio el cuerpo de su amada tirado entre los matorrales de un bosque, muerta.- ¡Lissana! ¡Lissana!

_Tú eres la princesa, y yo soy tu sirviente._

_Somos un par de tristes gemelos separados por nuestro destino._

"_La Merienda de hoy será un brioche"._

_Tú sonreías feliz, y con tanta inocencia._

_La princesa había logrado crear un maravilloso país, aunque, seguían habiendo unos cuantos inconvenientes (como el príncipe y la guerrera). Ella (mi princesa) siempre será como el blanco. Un blanco…un blanco puro. Porque…después de todo. Yo siempre he sido y seré… (Te quiero Sting…)…Su sirviente… (Y yo aun mas… mi Lucy)_

La princesa y el sirviente estaban en la alcoba de Lucy, observando por la ventana como los alrededores de su castillo empezaban a ser atacados por un grupo de pueblerinos comandados por una guerrera de armadura carmesí (_Padre, yo haré pagar a esa tirana…_) y por los soldados del príncipe Natsu (_Lissana, te juro que te vengaré…esa bruja… ¡va a morir!_).

El rostro de Lucy reflejaba una mescla de su característica soberbia con otra emoción que nunca había sentido, la angustia. Sting la observaba preocupado, sabiendo que era posible que este fuera el final de todo.

\- No hay de que preocuparse ¿verdad?- Dijo Lucy de repente.- Esto solo es una pequeña revuelta. Los soldados simplemente tienen que tranquilizar a estos pueblerinos y ya todo volverá a la normalidad. ¿Verdad?

\- Lucy…Esto no es una simple revuelta.- Dijo Sting con voz queda y casi inexpresiva.- Esto es…una revolución.

Sin saber que hacer Lucy se echó a llorar, negando que eso fuera verdad.

Sting solo se le quedo viendo sin saber que decir o hacer. Pero algo era seguro, debía proteger a su amada hermana. Aunque esto le costara la vida. (_Moriré siendo su sirviente…_)

_Muy pronto este reino acabará_

_En las manos del pueblo enfurecido._

_Si esto es lo que ellos llaman "revolución",_

_Entonces déjame desafiarla._

De repente se dirigió al armario de la princesa y sacó uno de sus vestidos. Y rápidamente se desprendió de sus ropas de sirviente y se lo colocó. Se desarmó el pequeño moño que llevaba en el cabello dejándoselo un poco mas largo, y se colocó algunas rubias extensiones de Lucy. Se miró en un espejo, lucia casi idéntico a Lucy.

La princesa seguía llorando, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que su hermano había hecho, hasta que este le extendió sus ropajes de sirviente.

Lucy le miró sin entender porque lo hacia y se sorprendió mas al ver que el vestía sus ropas.

\- Sting.- Murmuró.- ¿Que ha…?

Sting la abrazó, como si estuviera despidiéndose de ella. El murmuró:

\- Mira, aquí esta mi ropa, te la daré a ti (_No lo hagas Sting…_). Póntela inmediatamente y escapa de aquí. (_No…_) No te preocupes; nosotros somos gemelos, ¡nadie mas se dará cuenta tan solo tu y yo!

Sting la soltó y la llevó hacia la puerta de la alcoba.

\- Ve…corre.- Dijo ahogando sus lagrimas.

\- ¡No!- Exclamó Lucy sin dejar de llorar.

\- ¡Ve!- Gritó Sting intentando convencer a su hermana.- Estaré bien, solo…solo vive.

Lucy echó a correr. Hasta llegar a una habitación despoblada donde se cambio de ropa. Y siguió corriendo hasta haber escapado del castillo (_Sting_). Ya no había marcha atrás (_¡Sting!_).

El joven sirviente soló observó como su hermana escapaba. Sonriendo con temor y felicidad a la vez.

\- Solo vive.- Dijo.- Mi princesa…

Entonces alguien abrió la puerta de una patada.

\- Buenos días, su majestad…

"_En este caso, yo te presto mi ropa."_

"_Úsala y escapa de inmediato."_

"_Está bien. Somos gemelos, después de todo."_

"_Nadie será capaz de notar la diferencia."_

Sting se le quedó mirando, a aquella mujer a quien antes había querido como a una hermana, mas ahora eran enemigos. Erza ya no era su hermana, no desde que había dejado de utilizar el apellido Eucliffe al volverse una guerrera.

\- ¿Tan brusca como un hombre? ¿Cierto Erza Scarlet? O perdón, ¿No era Erza Eucliffe?- Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

\- No tienes derecho a llamarme así, no después de lo que le has hecho a mi padre, Yo, como Erza Scarlet, te asesinaré.- Dijo la pelirroja mirando a la "princesa" con furia.

De repente decenas de soldados enemigos irrumpieron en la alcoba de la princesa y la tomaron con brusquedad, llevándosela al calabozo. Sting no opuso resistencia mínima.

_Ahora yo soy la Princesa, y tú eres el fugitivo._

_Somos un par de gemelos lamentables separados por nuestro destino._

_Si ellos deben llamarte malvada,_

_Entonces, yo lo soy también, ya que compartimos la misma sangre._

En algún lugar olvidado por el tiempo, hace muchísimos años, existía un reino malvado que solo podía ser gobernado por… (La pura e inocente alma de mi hermanita…)

Sting descansaba en el calabozo antes de su ejecución. El moriría por su hermana. Ya estaba decidido, el pagaría todos los crímenes que ella pudo haber cometido. Era una estupidez, lo sabia, pero quería hacerlo.

Las campanas de la iglesia empezaron a tocar. El mismo dulce sonido de las campanas que lo habían recibido a él y a su hermanita en el mundo. Y ahora lo despedían, que irónico.

Esbozo una sonrisa. Que se esfumó cuando los soldados entraron al calabozo a por él. Y lo llevaron al exterior, a la guillotina. Donde lo esperaban Erza y el príncipe Natsu, Sting no sintió el suficiente valor para verlos a los ojos.

A su alrededor había una muchedumbre, tal vez eran todos los habitantes del reino. Le abucheaban y tiraban piedras. Pero el ni se inmutó.

_Erase una vez, hace mucho tiempo_

_Una princesa, mi linda hermana,_

_Que solía reinar en la cima,_

_De un reino salvaje y despiadado._

\- Tengo que estar con él.- Pensaba Lucy mientras se hacia paso entre la muchedumbre, intentando evitar que le vieran la cara.- Sting, Sting, ¡Sting!...

A su vez, uno de los soldados colocó a Sting dentro de la guillotina.

Por un minuto Sting vio a la multitud enardecida, como si buscara a alguien. A quien encontró. Su princesa. Estaba ahí con lágrimas amenazando asomarse por sus ojos. Y con una sonrisa quebrada como si intentara decir _Gracias, por todo, hermano…_

Sting sonrió mientras elevaba su rostro al cielo y dijo (_Aquello que yo solía decir…_)

\- Bien, ¡ya es hora de la merienda!

La guillotina cayó.

(_Sting…Sting... ¡Hermano…!_)

_Incluso si todo el mundo (Finalmente, había llegado el momento,)_

_Debe convertirse en tu enemigo, (el sonido de la campana marcó su fin.)_

_Yo siempre te protegeré, (sin molestarse siquiera en mirar a la multitud)_

_Así que sólo sé feliz en otro lugar. (Tú pronuncias mi frase favorita.)_

La multitud de inmediato comenzó a aplaudir y a festejar al ver rodar la cabeza de la "princesa". Solo una persona, de cabellera rubia y vestido de sirviente, se alejó de la multitud llorando (_¡STING…!_).

Corrió y corrió hasta que llego a la playa. Donde no había ni una sola persona. Cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar y a gritar.

Todo esto era su culpa, ella había matado a su hermano. A la única persona en el mundo que la amaba. Todo por una maldita obsesión con el príncipe. ¡Porque!

\- No te vayas Sting…Perdóname…

_Tú eres la princesa, y yo soy tu sirviente._

_Somos un par de tristes gemelos separados por nuestro destino._

_Estoy dispuesto ha convertirme en malvado por ti,_

_Aunque sólo sea para protegerte._

De repente escuchó una voz que parecía ser arrastrada por el viento.

_Si algún día lograra volver a nacer…me gustaría jugar, contigo, una vez más…_

_Si pudiéramos renacer en nuestra próxima vida,_

_Entonces por favor, juega conmigo otra vez._

* * *

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. **

**Ahora les explicaré una pequeña cosa: Erza al igual que Sting fue adoptada por el soldado Eucliffe. Por lo que se llama Erza Eucliffe. Sin embargo cuando empezó su formación para futura soldado (algo que no recuerdo si mencioné) decidió hacerse llamar Erza Scarlet para que los demás no dudaran de sus habilidades. Y desde que "cambió" su apellido su relación con Sting se alejó, y entonces el decidió volver al castillo.**

**Bien. Nuevamente les dejo mi pagina de facebook: ** pages/NicoleChan14/246914672166957?ref=hl **en donde les avisaré sobre nuevos fics o cosas así.**

**Nos leeremos la proxima semana.**


	17. Regret Message

**Canción: **Regret Message

**Intérprete original: **Rin Kagamine

**Genero: **Family/Drama/Angst

* * *

La joven princesa Lucy y su sirviente Sting observaban el mar, durante una de las salidas de la princesa. Su hermano gemelo aprovechó esa instancia para contarle nuevamente una antigua leyenda que escuchó cuando niño.

\- ¿Realmente crees que sea cierto?- Preguntó Lucy, al terminar el relato.- No es posible que esto pueda hacer realidad tu sueño.- Dijo con un pequeño puchero.

Sting le miró sonriendo.

\- Princesa ¿Quiere intentarlo?- Preguntó.

\- No hay necesidad de intentar algo tan ridículo.- Lucy se cruzó de brazos. Sting lanzo una pequeña risa.- Además…- Se colocó frente a Sting sonriendo con sinceridad.- Todo lo que quiera tu lo puedes hacer realidad Sting.

El rubio le miró sorprendido, para luego sonreír cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Sting.

Ya nunca volverían a pasear juntos por la playa, Lucy nunca volvería a escuchar aquella leyenda de la boca de su hermano. (Sting…) La princesa lloraba en silencio.

¿Por qué tuvo que perderlo?

La princesa recordó la leyenda infantil que su hermano solía contar, era una leyenda propia del reino.

\- ¿Ha escuchado esta historia?- Le había preguntado Sting un día.

Y se la contó. Entonces ese mismo día que ellos habían ido a la playa, vio como Sting depositaba una botella de vidrio con un mensaje a dentro en las calmadas mareas de mar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que deseas día a día?- Le había preguntado, sentada en la arena.

Sting le había sonreído.

\- Deseo que los pechos de Lucy-Sama sigan siendo siempre tan grandes.- Dijo en tono juguetón.

\- ¿Ah?- Había dicho ella sonrojándose a más no poder.

\- Es broma.- Dijo largándose a reír. Después la miró sonriendo.- Solo deseo que mi princesa sea muy feliz.

_En un pequeño puerto alejado de la ciudad, una chica estaba allí sola._

_Hay una creencia secreta transmitida de generación en generación acerca de este mar:_

_"Si colocas un pergamino con tu deseo escrito en el, en una pequeña botella,_

_Y lo dejas a la deriva en el mar, Entonces un día tu deseo se hará realidad."_

Para ese momento la botella ya se había alejado de la orilla.

\- Si eso es lo que deseas.- Dijo Lucy levantándose y caminando hasta estar al lado de su hermano.- Entonces no te vallas de mi lado. Porque, solo contigo Sting, soy realmente feliz.

Sting la miraba sorprendido. Dirigió su mirada hacia el horizonte.

\- Ya veo…- Murmuró.- Hare todo por verla feliz.

* * *

\- Y si lo hiciste, Sting.- Murmuró la princesa mirando el océano.- Siempre hiciste todo para hacerme feliz.

Empezó a recordar todas las veces que Sting la acompañaba en sus paseos, cuando hacia payasadas para verla reír, cuando se levantaba mas temprano que ningún otro sirviente para llevarle el desayuno y poder pasar unos momentos de intima fraternidad.

Entonces recordó el día en que Sting regresó con las manos ensangrentadas. Lucy había lanzado un grito. Sting la miraba casi sin emoción, pero al verla asustada, forzó una sonrisa.

\- Creo que la asusté, lo siento.- Entonces se retiró, pero Lucy la siguió hasta su cuarto.

Donde le vio llorando en silencio.

(Unos minutos mas tarde Sting había vuelto a su habitación, anunciándole que lo había hecho… "Bien, ¡es hora de la merienda!" Había exclamado Lucy intentando olvidar las lágrimas que hace poco había llorado su hermano.)

_La botella de cristal, con un mensaje detallando mi deseo, se está yendo lejos._

_Poco a poco y en silencio desaparece en el horizonte._

_Tú siempre hiciste todo por mí, no importaba lo que fuera,_

_Pero yo siempre fui una egoísta y sólo te causaba problemas._

Pero su hermano ya no estaba con ella.

La princesa derrocada tenía entre sus manos una botella de vidrio con un mensaje escrito con rapidez y desesperación. Y la dejó flotar por las mareas.

\- Por favor, escucha mi deseo…- Susurró Lucy intentando secar sus lagrimas.

Lucy lloraba llena de arrepentimiento. Sin embargo sabía que su pecado y sus errores nunca serian borrados. Todas las muertes que provocó en el reino, toda la tristeza.

\- Yo debí haber sido quien murió.- Aun podía recordar el rostro de Sting cuando fue ejecutado en la guillotina.

_Tú ya no estas a mi lado para conceder mis deseos,_

_Por lo que tendré que dejar al gran mar cumplir este deseo por mí._

_Mi pequeño deseo se está yendo lejos, con mis lágrimas y algo de arrepentimiento._

_Darse cuenta de un pecado, por desgracia, siempre ocurre demasiado tarde._

Intentó ser fuerte, pero finalmente cayó de rodillas rompiendo en llanto.

\- Lo siento.- Solo eso podía decir.- Lo siento.- Su hermano no debió haber muerto.- ¡Lo siento!- Sus lagrimas se perdían en el océano.

Todo era su culpa. Ella debió haber muerto. Ella debió haber sufrido. ¿Por qué Sting, por qué el?

Lucy no quería olvidar su rostro. Ella quería volver a escuchar su hermosa voz. Volver a sentir su calidez. Volver a ser gemelos. Ser felices, tal vez en otra vida.

\- Dios, te lo suplico…Si en este mundo, vuelvo a nacer…

\- Me gustaría ser tu gemelo otra vez.- De repente escuchó una voz masculina. La voz de su Sting.

Lucy miró perpleja el horizonte. Podía sentir la calidez de su hermano junto a ella. Sonrió.

\- Es verdad.- Dijo.- Seria lindo, volver a ser gemelos…

_La botella de cristal, con un mensaje detallando mi deseo, se está yendo lejos._

_Poco a poco y en silencio desaparece en el horizonte._

_Mi pequeño deseo se está yendo lejos, con mis lágrimas y algo de arrepentimiento._

_"Si pudiéramos renacer en nuestra próxima vida..."_

* * *

**Hola queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Esta canción es bastante corta, por lo que el capitulo también me salio bastante corto. Ya me queda poco para terminar esta saga, aun no estoy segura si escribiré sobre todas las canciones. Pero les puedo decir que el siguiente sera: La hija de Blanco. Aun debo pensar quien hará el papel de Haku, estuve pensando en Juvia, ¿Que opinan?**

**En fin, como siempre les recuerdo de mi pagina en Facebook, el link lo pueden encontrar visitando mi perfil.**

**Dejen sus comentarios, me han llegado varias recomendaciones de canciones, se los agradezco mucho y las tomaré en cuenta. Nos leeremos pronto.**


	18. Daughter of White

**Canción: **Daughter of White

**Intérprete original: **Yowane Haku

**Genero: **Friendship/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes de Fairy Tail ni las canciones de Vocaloid me pertenecen.

* * *

\- ¡Aléjate de nosotros!

\- ¡Tú no perteneces a este lugar!

\- ¡Márchate de nuestro reino, tú no debiste haber nacido!

Esas eran cosas a las que Juvia estaba acostumbrada a escuchar. Durante toda su vida había sido así. Por aquel maldito cabello azul que emanaba como una cascada de su cabeza.

Todos en el reino tenían un hermoso cabello albino, tan blanco y puro que parecía de plata. Mientras que ella tenia cabello color agua, color lluvia (la lluvia la maldita lluvia) la cual era su única amiga y confidente. Siempre había sido despreciada, la gente la veía como un error, como una mancha en el "hermoso y puro historial del reino".

Juvia estaba sola y eso lo sabía muy bien. No tenia nadie a quien confiar sus penas, nadie con quien desahogarse. Ella siempre destacaba, y eso la hacia sufrir. Siempre había alguien que la señalaba y la miraba como a un bicho raro, susurrando cosas.

\- Nadie quiere a Juvia.- Solía murmurar cuando estaba sola.- La única compañera de Juvia es la lluvia…

_Perdóname por estar viva_

_Tengo el hábito de decirlo_

_Siempre ando quejándome en voz baja_

_Una existencia sin sentido._

_Todos en mi pueblo tienen un cabello_

_De color hermosamente verde_

_Soy marginada por mi cabello_

_Blanco que nadie más tiene._

Juvia siempre solía ir, cada tarde, a lo profundo de un bosque cercano. Donde había un hermoso y viejo árbol. En ese lugar, lo único que Juvia hacia era desahogarse en llanto y rogarle a Dios que acabara con su tristeza y soledad.

\- Por favor- Rogaba.- Juvia está sola en este mundo.

Pero nunca recibía respuesta. Siempre era la misma falsa y desesperante rutina.

\- Por favor, alguien, quien sea, por favor que alguien sea el amigo de Juvia.- Rogaba con el rostro manchado por sus lagrimas.

_En lo profundo del bosque_

_Se encuentra un viejo árbol_

_Siempre voy camino ahí sola_

_Y siempre yo le rezo a dios._

_Viviendo sola acá estoy_

_Es muy triste también lo se_

_Solo quiero a alguien por favor_

_Para que sea mi amigo._

Una tarde, Juvia iba como siempre a descansar y llorar al gran árbol. Cuando divisó a una joven sentada a los pies del árbol. Al principio Juvia se asustó, pensó que aquella mujer iba a decirle algo cruel (_Nadie quiere a Juvia…_) igual que los otros. Sin embargo al acercarse notó que la joven estaba dormida y parecía herida, como si se hubiera caído del árbol al intentar treparlo.

Juvia se alarmó, aunque era tratada con tanta crueldad ella era amable y no podía dejar a la joven abandonada, alguien podía pasar por ahí, alguien de tal vez no tan buenas intenciones.

Primero se acercó a ella y la movió un poco de los hombros.

\- Di-disculpe ¿se encuentra bien?- Preguntó al verla abrir los ojos (_azules_).

\- ¿Eh? Si…estoy bien, solo un poco cansada.- Dijo la joven con voz entrecortada.

\- Ju-juvia la ayudará, solo sosténgase de Juvia.

La ayudó a levantarse y partieron juntas a la casa de la de cabellos azules.

Ya ahí, Juvia le ayudo a sanar un par de heridas que la joven tenía. Y se sorprendió al ver como ella la trataba con bastante amabilidad.

\- Juvia ¿eh?- Dijo la joven.- Es un nombre muy bonito.

\- Gra-gracias.- Se sonrojó, no estaba acostumbrada a los halagos.

\- Mi nombre es Lissana, muchas gracias por haberme ayudado Juvia.- Le extendió la mano con una sonrisa.

\- De-de nada, Lissana-San.- Le estrechó la mano.- Juvia no recuerda haberla visto antes en el pueblo.

\- Oh, si, es que he estado viajando mucho y cuando estoy aquí no suelo salir de casa.- Dijo Lissana.- No he visto el pueblo en mucho tiempo, ¿te molestaría que paseáramos juntas?

\- ¿Juntas?- Preguntó Juvia sorprendida.

Y al ver la hermosa sonrisa que Lissana dibujaba con sus labios, Juvia asintió.

_La conocí en el viejo árbol_

_Comenzó cuando la salvé mientras_

_Se encontraba inconsciente_

_Dormitando estaba en el piso_

_Y entre unos pocos años_

_Nos volvimos muy cercanas_

Al día siguiente ambas salieron a pasear por el centro del reino, Lissana se había quedado a dormir con Juvia. De inmediato casi todas las miradas se fijaron en ellas dos, y no tardaron en surgir comentarios tipo:

\- "Mira esa chica, su cabello blanco es hermoso" "Tienes razón, nunca había visto un cabello mas hermoso" "¿Por qué se juntará con esa escoria de cabello azul?"

Aquellos comentarios hirieron a Juvia. Y tenían razón, ella no era nada si se le comparaba con Lissana-San. Lissana era hermosa, su cabello blanco era sin duda el más hermoso que Juvia hubiera visto en su vida, y sus ojos azules no se quedaban atrás. Además tenia una voz tan dulce, al igual que su sonrisa.

¿Por qué una persona como ella era tan amable con Juvia?

Con la rara de cabello azul, la que no debería haber nacido.

¿Acaso era por lastima o se estaba burlando de ella?

_Pero esa chica y yo_

_Somos muy diferentes en verdad_

_Ella tiene el cabello verde_

_Más hermoso en todo el reino_

_Ella era amada por todos_

_Con su voz y su bella sonrisa_

Cuando llegaron nuevamente a la casa de Juvia, Lissana estaba muy feliz y le hablaba a la de cabello azul diciendo que se había divertido mucho y que el lugar era más bonito de lo que recordaba. Pero Juvia no dijo nada y solo se le quedó viendo de manera uniforme.

\- Juvia, ¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó Lissana al notar lo callada que estaba la joven.

\- Lissana-San,- Dijo ella con timidez y miedo.- ¿Por qué eres tan linda con Juvia? ¿Es por qué me tienes lastima, por que soy inferior a ti?

Lissana la miró sorprendida, pero después le sonrió dulcemente. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Juvia estaba sorprendida y no sabia que decir, nunca nadie la había abrazado y menos con el cariño con que lo hacia la albina.

\- Lissana-San…

\- No digas esas cosas, tú eres la persona mas linda y buena que he conocido.- Dijo en un susurro, sin dejar de abrazar a Juvia.

Y ella empezó a llorar. Nadie nunca había sido tan buena con Juvia.

_"¿Porque eres tan amable conmigo?_

_¿Y porque eres mi amiga?_

_¿Solo tienes lastima de mi porque soy inferior a ti?"_

_Gentilmente tu me abrasaste y me dijiste_

_Yo lloraba, lloraba en tus brazos_

_"Eres la persona mas buena que conocí"_

_Yo llore, llore en sus brazos_

Incluso si todas las personas de ese reino eran crueles con Juvia, ella sabía ahora que nunca volvería a estar sola. Incluso si los demás la discriminaban o se burlaban de ella, ahora tenia una amiga de verdad que daría la cara por ella, que nunca la abandonaría.

Y eso hizo a Juvia muy feliz.

Nunca se había sentido así en su vida, ahora tenia a alguien en quien confiar sus penas, quien la consolaría y escucharía. Ya nunca volvería a sentir esa horrible soledad.

_Incluso si toda la gente y todo el mundo_

_Se ríe y me desprecia a mí_

_Tengo una persona que me necesita en verdad_

_Eso es todo lo que me hace tan feliz_

Finalmente decidieron irse de ese reino. Instalándose en el reino vecino, gobernado por un joven príncipe de cabellos rosa. A ninguna le dolió mucho tener que irse de su reino natal.

Y aunque todo era muy distinto ahí, no se sentían tristes ni desorientadas. Porque se tenían la una a la otra y eso era suficiente.

Rápidamente consiguieron un trabajo como sirvientas para una comerciante. Ganaban buen dinero y su jefa las trataba con respeto. No podían estar más felices.

Un día la comerciante las mandó a trabajar en un baile, sirviendo a los asistentes. Fue una noche muy emocionante.

Ahí conocieron al príncipe Natsu, quien se enamoró completamente de Lissana.

_Las dos huimos a un pueblo_

_Y comenzamos a vivir en la ciudad_

_Aunque todo parece desconocido_

_Estamos bien porque estamos juntas_

_Nos convertiremos en sirvientas_

_En un local comercial_

_Es un trabajo que elegimos_

_Para vivir juntas las dos_

\- Es un gusto conocerles, jóvenes doncellas.- Había dicho el príncipe.- Yo soy el príncipe Natsu.

Ambas hicieron una respetuosa reverencia.

\- Su majestad, yo soy Lissana Strauss y ella es mi amiga, Juvia Loxar.- Había presentado la albina.

\- Es un honor, su majestad.- Dijo Juvia avergonzada.

El príncipe asintió, sin dejar de ver a Lissana, cautivado por su hermoso cabello albino y sus grandes ojos azules. Extendió una mano y le invitó a bailar, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Juvia los observó en la lejanía, sintiéndose feliz por su querida amiga. Se dio cuenta de que el príncipe había gustado de ella y esperaba que fueran felices. Pero por alguna razón su corazón se nubló con un mal presentimiento.

Días después, Juvia supo que el príncipe había rechazado la propuesta matrimonial de la princesa del reino amarillo. La que era reconocida por su egoísmo y soberbia. Se preocupó, pensó que la princesa tal vez quería atacar el reino del príncipe para hacerlo "reaccionar". Y le rogó a su amiga que fueran por una temporada de regreso a su reino natal.

Lissana se sorprendió, pero aceptó la propuesta pensando que seria una buena oportunidad para descansar del trabajo.

_Un día un hombre de pelo azul_

_Vino hacia la mansión_

_Su encuentro en el pueblo_

_Cambio toda nuestra historia_

_Desde el otro lado del mar_

_Él se enamoró de la verde_

_Y rechazó el casamiento_

_De la princesa amarilla_

Y entonces sucedió la tragedia. Casas ardían, gente era asesinada frente a los ojos de otra. Juvia corría desesperada intentando encontrar a Lissana. Unos guerreros amarillo la vieron pero pasaron de largo (todo por su cabello).

\- ¡Lissana-San!- Gritaba corriendo lo mas rápido que podía. Pero no había ni un solo rastro de la albina.

Juvia cayó de rodillas y observó a su alrededor. Muerte, sangre, fuego. Todo el pueblo agonizaba, pero a ella no le hacían daño.

\- ¿Por qué?- Susurró.

Esa había sido la orden de la princesa, asesinar a todo el reino "verde", pero ella…pero ella…

\- Lissana-San…

_La tierra fue envuelta en una guerra_

_La reina amarilla dio la orden_

_"Asesina a la mujer de cabello verde_

_Y mata ya a todos sus hombres"_

Todos están muertos…excepto Juvia.- Pensaba la de cabellos y orbes azules.- Todos los albinos fueron asesinados…excepto Juvia…Lissana-San…también.

Habían encontrado al cadáver de su amiga en el reino del príncipe Natsu, tal vez había intentado escapar; sin resultado.

Todo el reino verde había perecido, había pocos sobrevivientes (la mayoría pequeños niños ahora huérfanos). Y Juvia era uno de ellos. Por su cabello azul, diferente al de los demás no había sido asesinada.

\- Juvia desearía haber muerto…- Murmuraba.- Así podría seguir al lado de Lissana-San…

Juvia ahora estaba sola de nuevo. Lissana, su única amiga; la persona que había llegado a querer mas que a nadie en el mundo, ahora estaba muerta.

\- Lissana-San, por favor perdone a Juvia por vivir…Juvia también se arrepiente de vivir sin ti. Nada tiene sentido…menos la existencia de Juvia (_La única compañera de Juvia es la lluvia e incluso ella me abandona_).

_Todos, todos se han ido_

_Desde ese mal día_

_Excepto yo con mi cabello blanco_

_Desearía haber muerto para verte con vida_

_¿Porque tu, por qué yo?_

_Perdóname por estar viva_

_Tengo el hábito de decirlo_

_Siempre ando quejándome en voz baja_

_Una existencia sin sentido_

Juvia comenzó a vivir en una iglesia cercana al pueblo. Ayudando a los pequeños huérfanos de su reino natal. Empezó a recuperarse, pero nada sanaba el vacío que la partida de Lissana había dejado en su corazón.

Poco después llegó hasta sus oídos el rumor de que el reino amarillo había afrontado una revolución, en la que habían dado muerte a la princesa amarilla. Juvia estaba feliz. Esa mujer había matado a Lissana, por sus celos amorosos. Era cruel y despiadada, y nada cambiaria eso.

_Comencé a vivir, en una capilla_

_Cerca de un pequeño puerto_

_Oí un rumor de la princesa_

_Que murió en la revolución_

Un día mientras barría el frente de la iglesia divisó un cuerpo de una joven inconsciente en la Olaya. Se acercó a ella bastante preocupada. Era una joven rubia inconsciente, que parecía haber corrido con todas sus fuerza a la vez que lloraba.

De inmediato sintió lastima por esa joven. No pudo evitar imaginar todas las cosas horribles que debió haber pasado para quedar en ese estado. La ayudo a levantarse y la llevó cargando a la iglesia.

Pasó el tiempo. La joven, llamada Lucy, se quedó viviendo con Juvia en la iglesia, ayudándola a cuidar de los pequeños. Ambas se hicieron buenas amigas con el tiempo.

Pero…

_La conocí en una iglesia_

_Y muy hermoso lugar_

_Se encontraba inconsciente_

_Dormitando estaba en el piso_

_Y entre unos pocos años_

_Nos volvimos muy cercanas_

Una noche, Juvia se levantó al sentir pasos fuera de su habitación.

\- Seguramente es uno de los niños.- Pensó.

Salió de su cuarto y siguió el sonido de los pasos hasta el confesionario; donde vio a Lucy arrodillada y llorando. Se sorprendió un poco, ya que ahora la iglesia era mas bien u hogar de huérfanos no había nadie que se ocupara del confesionario. Lucy no la vio porque le daba la espalda y Juvia pudo escuchar su confesión. Abrió los ojos horrorizada.

\- Lu-lucy-San es la princesa de amarillo…- Pensó sin salir de su horror y asombro.- Lucy-San fue quien…mató a Lissana-San…

Juvia regresó a su habitación lo más sigilosa que pudo.

_Pero esa chica y yo_

_Somos muy diferentes en verdad_

_En la hermosa capilla ya de noche_

_Escuche su triste y humillante confesión_

_Ah… Como puede ser, yo no lo creo_

_Ella es en realidad_

_-La hija del mal-_

Al día siguiente Lucy (fingiendo una sonrisa) le había dicho a Juvia que tenía que hacer unas cosas en el puerto, y salió de la iglesia con paso apresurado. Juvia la siguió.

Esa mujer, esa mujer había matado a su única amiga, por su culpa ella se sentía sola y culpable. Pero ahora la vengaría, esa tirana moriría por fin. Tomó un cuchillo y caminó a una distancia segura de ella; y sin que la notara.

La encontró de rodillas en la orilla de la playa. Una botella se alejaba de ella con un mensaje. Juvia empezó a acercarse a sus espaldas, con un amenazante cuchillo en su mano.

\- Muere…muere de una vez Tirana.- Pensaba Juvia con una mirada fría.- De no ser por ti ¡Lissana-San estaría con vida!

Sin embargo…

_En el puerto de aquella ciudad_

_Se encontraba una chica sola_

_Yo me acerque lentamente atrás de ella_

_Saco un cuchillo desde mi bolsillo_

_Yo la dirijo hacia su espalda_

_Y yo lo agito_

\- Lissana-San…por favor discúlpame. No he podido vengarte, no he podido matarla. Juvia es débil. Lo siento. Porque, Lucy-San a fin de cuentas es como Juvia, viviendo solitariamente y culpándose por haber sido quien sobrevivió. Adema ella parece haber cambiado…antes no sabia hacer nada pero ahora a mejorado bastante en la cocina. Sus dulces son deliciosos, Lissana-San. Y en ese entonces en la orilla…

_Ahora tengo que disculparme contigo_

_En verdad es muy necesario_

_No puedo tomar tu desgracia_

_Y tu malvada venganza_

_Esa chica antes era yo_

_Es muy triste también lo se_

_Viviendo sola estoy acá_

_Es muy triste en verdad_

_Esa chica que no podía hacer nada_

_Mejoro un poco en su cocina_

_Y el brioche que hizo para el almuerzo_

_Estaba en verdad bien cocinado_

"Lucy-San lloraba pidiendo perdón, no sabía a quien ni porque…estaba a punto de asesinarla cuando…"

La silueta de un joven de cabellos rubios apareció al lado de la princesa.

\- Me gustaría ser tu gemelo otra vez…- Juvia pudo escuchar una voz masculina, suave y hermosa.

Debía venir de aquel joven. Pero, tan rápido como apareció, la alta silueta desapareció. Y Juvia se sintió incapaz de matar a Lucy. Aunque no comprendía que era lo que acababa de ver.

\- Aun me pregunto,- Pensó Juvia.- ¿Quién era aquel joven?

_En ese momento, en aquel puerto_

_Vio una ilusión muy extraña_

_Se pregunta en verdad quien era_

_¿Aquel chico en aquel puerto?_

* * *

**Hola mis lectores. Aquí vengo a traerles un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Esta sin duda es junto con servant of evil, la canción más triste de la saga. Esperaré sus comentarios, nos veremos la próxima semana.**

**Como siempre les recuerdo de mi pagina en Facebook donde les mantendré informados de mis actualizaciones y proyectos. El link pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil.**

**Nos leeremos pronto.**


	19. Wooden Girl Thousand Year Wiegenlied

**Canción: **Wooden Girl ~Thousand Year Wiegenlied~

**Intérprete original: **Hatsune Miku

**Genero: **Drama/Friendship/Tragedy

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Fairy Tail y las canciones de Vocaloid no me pertenecen.

* * *

\- Juvia les pide perdón por vivir…

Aquella chica de cabellos azules no dejaba de repetir cosas como esa. Disculpándose con un ente ficticio, como si eso pudiera traerle felicidad.

Era por culpa de la gente del reino que se sentía despreciada. Aquel reino con cabello blanco.

"_Perdón por estar viva"_

_La chica que no dejaba de decir cosas tan negativas,_

_Tenía el pelo blanco diferente al de los otros aldeanos._

Juvia siempre se arrodillaba frente al gran árbol y rogaba su deseo de tener amigos. Y el espíritu del árbol quería ayudarla, pero al ser un simple espíritu no podía hacer nada. Solo escuchar sus llantos y rogar que alguien fuera su amigo, porque rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Juvia era una buena persona, que no merecía tales tratos. Pero nada pasaba, ella seguía estando sola.

\- Quiero ayudarte.- Murmuró un día, mientras Juvia sollozaba contra el árbol.- Quiero ayudarte…

_En el árbol de los mil años, en el bosque_

_Ella se arrodilló y deseo tener amigos._

_Yo quería conceder,_

_El deseo de esa chica_

_Pero no lo podía hacer con este cuerpo._

Entonces frente al espíritu se apreció la hechicera del bosque. Solo ella podía escuchar las voces de los arboles y plantas, tal vez ella podría ayudarla a estar con esa pobre chica.

\- ¿Segura que ese es tu deseo?- Cuestionó la hechicera.- Recuerda que renacerás por siempre como humana, que vivirás, sufrirás y finalmente morirás como ellos. ¿Estas dispuesto, oh espíritu de este majestuoso árbol, a pagar aquel precio por esa doncella?

\- ¡Si!- Respondió el espíritu.- No soporto verla sollozar, ella es tan hermosa y de puro corazón. Quiero estar a su lado por el resto de mi vida, no me importa si será una vida mortal.

\- Como tú lo desees…

El espíritu cerró los ojos, sintiendo como una ráfaga de viento y magia la envolvía. Una gran punzada atacó su pecho, pero después pudo sentir una agradable calidez y los latidos, hasta ahora desconocidos, de su corazón.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a aquella joven de cabellos azules, la razón de su cambio. Y se sorprendió al ver lo hermosa que era, incluso más de lo que recordaba. Intentó moverse, pero se sentía débil.

\- Di-disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien?- Fue lo que había dicho la joven.

\- ¿Eh? Si…estoy bien, solo un poco cansada.- Dijo el espíritu con voz entrecortada.

_Justo en ese momento, apareció_

_La hechicera caprichosa_

_Gracias a ella, yo, un espíritu_

_Volví a nacer como un humano._

Los días pasaron, Juvia y Lissana, como se había llamado el espíritu, se hicieron grandes amigas. Pero cada vez que salían al pueblo, los comentarios no faltaban.

\- "Su cabello es hermoso ¿Qué hace con esa escoria al lado?"

Esos comentarios herían el corazón de Juvia, aunque ya sabia que Lissana era su amiga. Lissana no comprendía porque Juvia seguía llorando, no le gustaba ver como las lágrimas manchaban su bello rostro. Tal vez era porque era un simple espíritu y no comprendía los comentarios de esas crueles personas, no comprendía lo que era sentirse como algo insignificante.

Tomó con suavidad la mano de Juvia, esta la miró sorprendida.

\- No te preocupes por ellos,- Dijo Lissana casi como un impulso.- yo estoy aquí.

Juvia le sonrió, asintiendo y secando aquellas lagrimas.

_Yo no sabía nada del mundo fuera del bosque_

_Así que no entiendo: ¿Por qué lloraba esa chica?_

_Es tan tranquilo que es aburrido_

_Eso debería ser algo maravilloso, pero_

_Yo todavía no entiendo_

_¿Por qué lloras?_

Juvia y Lissana eran diferentes, sus personalidades eran completamente opuestas, sus valores, sueños; hasta sus razas eran distintas. Pero se querían y complementaban la una a la otra, como si su encuentro hubiera sido predestinado.

Esas diferencias eran lo que las unía.

\- Mientras yo esté aquí,- Murmuró Lissana.- te protegeré. Así que quédate a mi lado.

\- Si.- Dijo Juvia.- Juvia estará siempre contigo Lissana-San.

La de cabellos azules le apretó un poco la mano. Y ambas siguieron su trayecto.

_Dos personas de diferentes sueños, diferentes razas, diferentes valores_

_Se han conocido._

_Deja que el eco de este juramento milenario _

_Llegue hasta los confines de la tierra,_

_La Wiegenlied que une a un destino de destrucción._

_Nuestras diferencias_

_Son la razón que nos atrae la una a la otra_

_Yo te protegeré, así que_

_Quédate a mi lado._

Lissana toda su vida no había sido más que un espíritu del bosque. Transitar por aquellas calles desconocidas intentando aparentar naturalidad, la ponía muy intranquila. Pero todo estaba bien mientras estuviera al lado de Juvia.

Mientras la viera sonreír. Su sonrisa era muy hermosa.

Y así Lissana entendió que era la felicidad. Porque la sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de Juvia.

_Yo, que fui un espíritu, me convertí en un humano,_

_Quizá por eso podemos entendernos la una a la otra._

_Vivir en estas calles desconocidas,_

_Ha agitado todo dentro de mí._

_Pero no importa dónde, siempre y cuando estemos juntas_

_Todo estará bien._

_Viviendo cómo un humano, poco a poco, llegué a entender la alegría._

Ambas decidieron dejar atrás a aquel reino, y viajaron hasta instalarse en un pequeño pueblo del reino de un príncipe de cabellos rosas. Consiguieron trabajo como sirvientas para una comerciante.

Y eran muy felices, porque se tenían la una a la otra. Y Juvia sonreía y eso significaba para Lissana que todo estaba bien.

Su jefa las mandó a trabajar en un baile real. Donde conocieron al príncipe Natsu quien de inmediato se enamoró de Lissana.

Ahí fue cuando las cosas empezaron a ir de mal en peor. Porque el príncipe Natsu, completamente enamorado de la albina, rechazó la propuesta de la princesa de amarillo. Y todo ardió en llamas rojas.

_Deja que el eco de este juramento milenario perfore los cielos,_

_La Wiegenlied que une a un destino de destrucción._

_A medida que cambiamos, podemos tener momentos de soledad,_

_Pero mientras pueda ver tu sonrisa, Todo estará bien._

_En el banquete nocturno_

_Me reuní con el príncipe del país a través el mar_

_El destino de destrucción comenzó entonces a moverse._

_Él, que me amaba, rechazó la propuesta de la princesa_

_Del reino vecino, y las llamas de la ira envolvieron el lugar._

Lissana escapó, sabiendo que a Juvia no la dañarían por su cabello azul. No podía volver a acercarse a ella; entendía que todo, la furia de la princesa y el ataque al reino verde, habían sido su culpa, y Juvia estaba en peligro si seguía a su lado.

Solo ahora Lissana entendía lo que sentía por Juvia. Y aunque presentía que su vida terminaría pronto, estas palabras que iba a pronunciar se quedarían por siempre con Juvia. Era una promesa inquebrantable.

\- Te amo…- Susurró la albina.

_Nosotras dos, separadas y tan lejos._

_Sólo ahora entiendo lo que siento por ti. _

_Deja que el eco de este juramento milenario llegue de nuevo a tu lado,_

_Incluso si ya no puedo volver a ser un espíritu._

_Esta resolución es ahora inquebrantable;_

_Te amo._

Aun podía recordar las cosas que Juvia susurraba frente a aquel gran árbol. Todas las personas la despreciaban pero si tenía un amigo, alguien a su lado, en quien confiar y apoyarse, ella seria muy feliz.

Y por eso Lissana aunque todos trataran mal a Juvia, se quedaba a su lado, apoyándola. Para que ella siempre le sonriera.

''_Incluso si todas las personas en el mundo_

_Me desprecian y se ríen de mí,_

_Si alguien estuviera allí a mi lado,_

_Entonces yo sería feliz. ''_

_Incluso si todas las personas en el mundo_

_Te desprecian y se ríen de ti,_

_Yo te protegeré, así que_

_Sonríe siempre._

\- Si tu vives después de esto…- Murmuró Lissana comenzando a llorar.- y si vuelvo a ser un espíritu…Por favor encontrémonos de nuevo, y vivamos juntas en el bosque, en paz. ¿Te gusta la idea Juvia?

_(Si puedes vivir después de esto_

_Si podemos reunirnos de nuevo_

_Vamos a vivir de nuevo en el bosque, nosotras dos, en armonía_

_Voy a esperar aquí por siempre.)_

Y entonces lo vio, a aquel rubio sirviente de la princesa de amarillo. El avanzó hacia ella y enterró el cuchillo en su corazón. Lissana no gritó, solo aceptó su muerte, abrazando a Sting, al notar que él se sentía cargado de culpa.

El asesino de cabello dorado lloró y escapó. Dejando el cuerpo de Lissana entre unos matorrales.

La hermosa luna plateada hacia que su cabello blanco luciera como plata.

_El fondo de este oscuro pozo,_

_La hermosa luna en el cielo nocturno,_

_El cuchillo enterrado profundamente en mi pecho,_

_El asesino de cabellos de oro se ha ido_

_La malvada verdad se pierde en la oscuridad._

\- Aquel brillante cabello color lluvia. Esa sonrisa tierna y torpe. Por favor vive, vive feliz. No te culpes. Porque si nos volvemos a encontrar hay algo que me gustaría decirte. Si volviera a nacer…si volviera…

_Translúcido pelo blanco,_

_Una sonrisa torpe._

_Por favor, por favor_

_Vive, Vive._

_Si pudiera verte otra vez, hay algo que me gustaría decirte_

_Si yo pudiera volver a nacer_

_Si pudiera volver a nacer..._

* * *

**JM Scarlet:** Muchas gracias por tu sugerencia. No he escuchado esa canción, pero veré si puedo trabajar con ella.

* * *

**Hola mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Solo falta uno más y terminare con lo que haré de esta saga. Para seguir con la de Karakuri Burst. **

**Como siempre les recuerdo de mi pagina en facebook, donde les mantendré informados de mis actualizaciones y proyectos.**

**Esperaré sus comentarios. Hasta el próximo capitulo y que tengan muy buenos días.**


	20. Kept Waiting for a Response

**Canción: **Kept Waiting for a Response

**Intérprete original: **Len Kagamine

**Genero: **Drama/Angst

* * *

Un pequeño de cabellos rubios era acompañado por una anciana monja. Aquel niño había sido abandonado al nacer por sus padres en una iglesia cerca de un viejo puerto. Donde aquella monja lo cuido junto a los otros niños. Y ella se volvió lo más cercano a una madre para el pequeño.

Ella era muy amable y en su rostro siempre había una sonrisa que animaba al pequeño y sus amigos a reír y disfrutar de su joven vida. Incluso siendo que la iglesia sufría económicamente. Eran felices.

_Abandonado por mis padres cuando era pequeño._

_Criado en un orfanato con vista al mar._

_Me fue dado apoyo,_

_Por una vieja monja._

_Ella fue muy amable conmigo, _

_Siempre tenía una sonrisa en su cara._

_Incluso viviendo en la pobreza, _

_Todos éramos felices._

Pero ella cayó enferma. Y los niños sintieron que no volverían a ser felices. Porque el día en que ella partiría a los cielos se acercaba cada vez más. Y aun así continuaba sonriendo.

Un día el pequeño rubio y sus amigos se acercaron a ella. Y el rubio abrazándola dijo:

\- Nos has criado toda nuestra vida. Nos has querido como nadie más y nunca nos has abandonado. Queremos darte algo a cambio. No importa que sea ¿tu que quieres?

_Después de un tiempo, cayó enferma,_

_El día en el que ascendiera al cielo se acercaba._

_A un lado de su cama, _

_Le dijimos esto:_

"_Nos has criado durante todo este tiempo,_

_Queremos pagarte por esto. _

_No importa cuán absurdo sea,_

_¿Qué es lo que deseas?"_

La monja le sonrió dulcemente y acariciando su mejilla dijo:

\- Durante mucho tiempo, he estado esperando la respuesta a una carta que envié cuando no era mas que una joven. Una carta que envié a una persona muy especial para mí. Y antes de que algo ocurra con este viejo cuerpo me gustaría saber si aquella carta llegó a su destino. Quiero saber si esa persona me ha perdonado por todos mis errores. Y sea cual sea la respuesta podré descansar en paz.

_La mujer nos sonrío, _

_Y nos dijo en respuesta:_

"_He estado esperando por mucho tiempo,_

_Esperando una respuesta a mi carta._

_La carta que envíe cuando era joven._

_Realmente quiero saber si llegó o no._

_"Si mi deseo en verdad se vuelve realidad,_

_Si mi pecado ya ha sido realmente perdonado._

_Quiero una respuesta a mi carta._

_Y me quedaré esperando por ella."_

El niño y sus amigos le miraron sorprendidos. La monja sonrió y dijo:

\- Pero si mi deseo no se hace realidad, creo que simplemente tendré que olvidarlo.

El pequeño rubio se preguntó quien sería el remitente de aquella carta. Quien era aquella persona tan importante que debía perdonar a la monja de sus errores.

Pero sin duda quería cumplir esa la última voluntad de su querida cuidadora.

Y organizándose en grupos él y sus amigos buscaron por todo el país, a aquella persona a la que podía estar dirigida la carta.

Después de varias horas de búsqueda se encontraron con un viejo pintor de cabellos grises (que en algún tiempo fueron rosados).

"_Si mi deseo no se volviera realidad,_

_Entonces sólo lo olvidaré", se río._

_La carta que ella envío,_

_¿Para quién se supone que es?_

_Cada uno de nosotros partió,_

_Buscamos por todo el país._

_Y encontramos un viejo pintor._

_Que sabía acerca de su pasado._

Cuando el niño le preguntó al pintor si conocía a la monja, él, con la mirada fría, dijo:

\- Ella alguna vez fue una cruel tirana que asesinó a mucha gente. Muchas personas sufrieron por su causa. Pero aquel a quien le envió la carta de la que hablan, ya no está en este mundo. Así que ella nunca recibirá la respuesta…

_El viejo hombre nos dijo la verdad:_

_"Ella alguna vez mató a muchas personas,_

_Muchas personas se volvieron infelices,_

_Muchas personas derramaron lágrimas._

_Esa persona a la que le envío la carta,_

_No está más en este mundo._

_Así que la respuesta nunca llegará."_

Los niños se impresionaron por su respuesta. En especial el rubio quien sintió mucha lastima por su querida monja. Ella, aun sabiendo que aquel remitente nunca podría responderle, seguía con aquella esperanza de que obtendría una respuesta.

Incluso en esos momentos en los que su cuerpo ya no daba mas.

_Aun así, ella siguió esperando por la respuesta, _

_Incluso si su cuerpo estaba casi podrido_

_Ciertamente, ella seguiría esperando por la respuesta._

_Hasta que esta llegue._

Aquel funesto día llego. Y aunque no fue anunciado, en su corazón tanto la monja como los niños sabían que todo había llegado a su fin. La vida de la monja estaba por terminar.

Mientras todos los niños se despedían de la monja. Ahogando sus lágrimas el pequeño rubio le extendió un pedazo de papel, de aspecto viejo.

Una carta que el mismo había escrito la noche anterior.

Porque aunque no supiera exactamente que contenía la carta de la monja o quien era aquella persona fallecida de la que esperaba respuesta, él quería permitir que la última voluntad de su cuidadora fuera cumplida.

Ella la leyó lentamente. Y posó su mirada de chocolate en el pequeño rubio. Admirando sus rasgos, que le recordaban a aquel joven que siempre había estado a su lado, a su querido hermano. Acarició su cabello por última vez.

\- Gracias.- Susurró, con su último aliento.

_Finalmente el tiempo ha llegado. _

_Su vida está a punto de llegar a su final._

_Pasé por su mano, _

_Una pieza de pergamino._

_Escribí eso justo ayer,_

_Una falsa respuesta a su carta._

_Ella le echó una mirada, _

_Y al final dijo, "Gracias"._

Ella cerró los ojos (dos orbes café que nunca volverían a ser abiertos) y se despidió del mundo con una sonrisa. Aunque en el fondo sabia que _él _no le había respondido.

Pero sonreía porque sabía que pronto se volverían a encontrar (como ya lo habían hecho con ese niño rubio).

_El triste deseo gradualmente desapareció,_

_Su cara estaba sonriente como de costumbre._

_Sólo sabíamos cuál había sido su pecado,_

_Cuando ya todo había terminado._

* * *

**Actores:**

**Rin, la hija del mal: **Lucy

**Len, el sirviente del mal/el rubio huérfano: **Sting

**Miku, la mujer de verde/el espíritu del bosque: **Lissana

**Kaito, el príncipe de azul: **Natsu

**Meiko, la hija de la venganza: **Erza

**Haku, la hija de blanco: **Juvia

* * *

**Hola a todos, vaya hace como dos semanas que no actualizo el fic. Mis disculpas si estuvieron ansiosos. **

**Oficialmente ya he terminado con la saga del mal (twiright prank no la haré pues no se trabajar muy bien su trama) y en el próximo capitulo continuaré con la saga Karikuri Burst.**

**Como siempre les recuerdo sobre mi pagina donde los mantendré informados de mis actualizaciones.**

**Como un pequeño detalle ¡ya he llegado a los veinte capitulos! eso me emociona. Muchas gracias a ustedes por seguir este fic por tanto tiempo. ¡Un abrazo!**

**Cuídense**** y nos veremos en la próxima actualización. **


End file.
